


Reader-Insert Vampire Chronicles Edition!

by AzureSuna



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSuna/pseuds/AzureSuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is part one of the reader insert from the first commenter, Morituri! I apologize for what could be a very slow start, but I like to build stories like this one up allot. Trust me, you'll love part two!</p></blockquote>





	1. There's always the introduction.

Hello and welcome to Reader-Insert:Vampire Chronicles Edition! 

The Vampire Chronicles is a series I am very attached to and find myself being able to easily write about the characters that dwell within their pages! If you've ever found yourself wanting to speak with the vampires themselves or have something that borders meeting the tenants of the Savage Garden you've come to the right place! This is a challenge to myself to meet the demands of readers and give them what they want! What I am offering is a fic just for you! Simply leave a comment with the following questions answered and your own personal fic will soon be posted!

Name:

Appearance: (Eye color, hair color, shape sizes age etc)

Character(s) of your Choice:

What would you rate your fic (general audiences to XXX):

How do you want your insert to meet the vampires?

If there are more details of what you'd like in the story, please leave that in the comment also. I am doing this all in the name of fun, so I want to make all the fics interesting! I also want there to be more activity among the Vampire Chronicles fans. I know we're out there, somewhere in this big crazy world.

And now I play the waiting game!


	2. Hana & Lestat (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part one of the reader insert from the first commenter, Morituri! I apologize for what could be a very slow start, but I like to build stories like this one up allot. Trust me, you'll love part two!

My fingers thrummed against the thin metal spiral that held together all the notes, sketches, rumors and clippings I have collected for a few years now. It all started with a myth, a myth that seemed too real to me, and I was out to prove it. As a child I was always told about the old vampire that lived in the mansion off St. Charles. He was a story to keep children from playing near the rotting building, to keep them from climbing out of their windows at night. My mother told me stories about him, old wives tales passed through the bayou about a handsome man that seemed to live in New Orleans for longer than normal folk! She said that he always favored fancy things; large houses, fancy clothes and pretty girls. But one day a horrible fire broke out in New Orleans and the people that lived near it claimed they could hear the Devil himself screaming back to Hell. That's when the real stories began to circulate. The citizens of New Orleans caught glimpses of a thin man that pulled people and animals from the streets to never be seen again. When the police couldn't catch the killer, people speculated that it was the Devil of New Orleans. They believed that the old vampire was seeking vengeance against the city for letting his house burn down with him in it.

I've lived in New Orleans my whole life and nothing has fascinated me more than this urban legend. It always felt so real to me, like maybe there really is a vampire hiding away in those spooky old mansions. So I started writing down all the rumors, legends and stories that the people I'd met would tell me about him. I kept a spiral bound notebook filled with these notes and my own sketches of what I thought the vampire would look like. I drew little pictures of bats, black cats and spiderwebs around the words when I spaced out. But now I've run out of stories. No new rumors. So I decided to seek him out myself and throw all caution to the wind. So there I was, just sitting in the back of a cab, watching the city of New Orleans zoom past me. I could faintly see my reflection in the window, catching glimpse of my dark brown hair gathered up in a messy ponytail and my dark eyes searching the streets with determination. As the cab drew closer to St. Charles, I pointed out one of the small houses a few blocks down on the corner. I didn't want to be a complete weirdo and tell the driver to drop me off in front of a rotting building. 

After paying the driver and watching him speed off, I looked at the watch on my wrist to check the time. It was still twenty before eight, and the summer heat was beginning to fade away. A warm red light still filled most of the sky that wasn't obscured by the trees and houses, but it wouldn't be long before the street lights flickered to life. I took one more glimpse at the last few notes I had scribbled in my notebook with what little light I had. The supposed resting place of the vampire was somewhere off St. Charles, though many have claimed that the police have searched all abandoned mansions on that street. So the real resting place had to be close to St. Charles, but more hidden away. I placed my notebook back into the black satchel that hung around my torso. I usually don't carry it around with me, but I needed a few more supplies this time. My flashlight, extra batteries, pens, ID card, first aid kit, a hair brush, a small knife and the item I pulled out now, which was my WalkMan. I placed the headphones on my head and pressed play on my cassette. It was perfect for my walk down St. Charles. A passerby would simply think I was walking home after school or work. I looked calm and...well...as close to normal as I can be. A dark black blouse hung loosely off my shoulders and cascaded around me, my neck and wrists covered in cold silver with enough emblems to ward off any old church lady. My jeans were lightly tattered but still very comfortable and my shoes made little to no noise treading against the concrete sidewalk.

My eyes scanned up and down the street of St. Charles. The further down I went, the more abandoned buildings came in to view. I wandered through some of the back yards and gardens to catch any clues of supernatural activity. In the dark gardens, my hand slid into my back and brought out my small pocket knife in case I ran into any trouble, but I was a little shocked to find no evidence of anyone hiding out in these abandoned houses. I expected to see little campfires or litter from a homeless squatter...but nothing. I treaded all the way down St. Charles and began to make my way back up. It was getting darker and some of the street lamps along the street began to flicker alive, while others remained lifeless. Underneath one light that was flashing with difficulty I spotted a small trail that led between two of the mansions. I decided to take the little dark path and replaced the pocket knife in my hand with my flashlight. The little path went past both houses and went downhill through what looked like an overgrown garden, the path was even beginning to have little stone steps that seemed to show the way. But I was stopped short when the path was completely blocked by kudzu and thorn bushes. It would be far too much to cut through with my small knife, so I did the next best thing which was to use my flashlight to lift as much of it was I could and crawl my way underneath like a little rabbit, which was easy given my petite stature. But just as I was standing back up in a clearing, my flashlight slipped and the thorns slid across the back of my hand, leaving two thin red lines. I hissed softly but didn't want to waste my aid kit on two cuts that could have easily been paper cuts, not when I was this close. 

I followed the stone path to a dilapidated mansion hidden away in the kudzu and woods. In the distance I could hear traffic horns and car engines speed by. It looked like no one had touched this place in decades. As I approached closer, I felt I had found the back way to this building, as there was one small door, nothing nearly as grand as I expected to find. I hesitantly tried to doorknob and my heart leapt from my chest as I felt it turn. It wasn't locked! I slowly opened the door and nearly screamed as the door snapped from its top hinges and nearly fell on me. I jumped inside quickly and left the door to swing open lazily. I performed a perimeter check in the first room with my flashlight. This place had definitely remained untouched for a long time. It looked like an old demo house from before the 1900s. Not one speck of the new digital age in the room. Hell, not even anything from the 70s or 50s. It felt like a rotting museum. I would have been more inclined to wander around the room if it weren't for the horrible stench of the place. It smelled fucking terrible, to put it bluntly. When my flashlight found a staircase that led upstairs, I saw where the smell came from. The stairwell was covered with dead rats on nearly every step. Some looked like mummified carcasses while others looked almost fresh.

I placed one foot on the first step of the stairs and applied a little weight to test the old wood and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard something move on the floor above me. My heart was beating so loud and fast. Maybe this really was it...I tread very carefully around the dead rats and held onto my flashlight for dear life. The stairs were creaking with every step and with every two or three slow steps I could hear another clatter or scrape on the floor above me. I'm sure the people in their cars in the distance could hear my heart beating out of my chest. But I was determined. I was far too close to quit now. When I reached the top floor, I was greeted by a hallway. Nearly all the doors were closed tight, except for the one closet to the staircase. A faint light emanated from the room and bled out into the dark hallway. I gripped my flashlight tighter and once again reached into my bag for my small pocket knife for safety as I slowly turned the corner to the room.

Inside the room I saw a large broken window which was pouring with light from a distant street light. The room at one point must have been a grand master bedroom, but now it was a dust riddled chaotic mess. The bed was rotting with tears and mildew, overturned tables and paper littered the floor. But I heard the scraping again, and this time it came from the window. 

That's when I saw him for the first time. 

He was literally a skeleton with scarred skin stretched around it. He clung to an old gray tattered blanket and his clothes were nearly rotting off of him. His hair was tinged yellow and filled with dust. He looked so frail and broken there underneath the window in his chair. But his eyes...his eyes were so bright that they seemed to emit their own light. His chair was an old leather desk chair on wheels, which explained the scraping I heard earlier...I guessed quietly that he was unable to stand on his own at this point.

"You'd leave now if you knew what was good for you". His voice cracked and screeched, like when you wake up from a long sleep with a dry mouth. He was eying me carefully, his feet steadying themselves on the floor, ready to either propel the chair towards me or away from me.

"And you'd let me stay if you knew what was good for you. I'm here to help you. I know who you are! I've heard so many stories about you..I-I...I can't believe you're actually real!", I couldn't mask my excitement. I felt myself trembling with excitement and perhaps a small amount of fear somewhere in the back of my mind. He seemed to arch an eyebrow at me and laugh softly to himself. Before he could deny my knowledge I replaced the pocket knife in my hand with my notebook. I began to slowly edge my way closer to him. His eyes were locked onto me and he looked like a hare caught in a hunter's trap. Giving plenty enough room between the two of us, I held out the notebook to him. "Go on, look at it. Its all stories about you! People have been talking about you for decades! Maybe even a century! You're...you're a damn legend!".

He quickly thumbed through my notebook, reading with a preternatural speed, stopping for a few moments at each slightly embarrassing sketch of mine. I laughed inside as I realized my drawings were far from the truth. The moment passed by with an awkward silence, only broken by the sound of pages turning, until finally he spoke again.

"Not all of these stories are about me, chere. But I'll gladly be the object of your obsession", he said softly, his eyes glinting at me. "I'm not the only vampire to ever live in New Orleans. Nor will I ever be the last, I suppose. Ahh, but I used to be such a striking figure! You wouldn't be able to refuse me, cherie. Not then. And I would have gladly taken you on my arm on a night like this."

I pushed a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear as I felt myself blush softly. I cleared my throat to break the silence and took one step closer. "What if I help you become your old self again? You need blood right? I can give that to you."

"You would truly want to help a monster like me?", his brow furrowed at me.

"You don't understand how long stories about you have been a part of my life. I used to be scared of you, but over the years I started to wonder what kind of person you actually are. I started to wonder if you were just as misunderstood as I am. But whatever, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that you're real! You're actually sitting in front of me! Let me help you, please."

"I don't need a child to worry about me." He tossed my notebook to my feet and turned away from me. "Go home, petite. There's no need for a pretty little girl to get hurt on my behalf".

I fumed and took a sharp breath. "You're right. I'm just a defenseless little girl. What could I possibly do?" I mocked as I felt my throat tighten. I quickly stomped my foot into the floorboards hard enough of send a plank of wood up in front to be hit by my fist and sent soaring past the vampire's face. He quickly turned back to face me once more.

"Look buddy, its a new century and women like me are a hella strong now. I'm not a pathetic little girl that's gonna go crying home. I can take damn good care of myself. Now I'm gonna leave and find some dinner for you, okay?". I turned quickly and lightly jogged out of the room and down the stairwell. I didn't look back at him then to see the look on his face, but I purposefully left my notebook to prove my return to him.

Once back on the streets, it didn't take me long at all to find a victim for my vampire. I couldn't just lure anyone over, so I decided to find someone that's done some sinnin' in his time. In a dimly lit backstreet I came across a man standing over a bonfire lit from a barrel. A cigarette limply hung from his lips as he watched me approach him. At first I thought he would be a mugger, someone that I could give chase to and lead him to falsely corner me in the vampire's place, but once I saw a flare in his eyes, I knew it would be a lot easier. He eyed me up and down like a predator. The closer I got, I saw him nearly lick his lips at my figure. I tried to play coy and approach him to ask for a cigarette and stand over the fire. We conversed for a moment and I tucked the cigarette he offered behind my ear. He looked at me curiously and questioned my motive for not smoking with him. I gave him a flirty reply, something I can't recall now, but the point was that I would smoke it after getting laid. He gave me a greasy smile and declared that he could help me with that. I raised my eyebrow at him and took him up on his offer, if he would follow me. And to my surprise, we got very close to the vampire's place before he questioned me on having to go so far and to such a creepy place, but I suppose he was just happy to watch my ass strut in front of him, leading the way. I quickly made a crude goth joke about myself as we ascended the stairs. He was starting to get worried once he saw the dead rats. But I quickly ran up the stairs and began to slide my blouse up my stomach, flashing my bra at him teasingly and ran a hand down to my jeans to temptingly tug them down to show him my panties that clung tightly to my hips. I bit my lip and laughed at him as he quickly ran up the stairs after me.

I made my way back to the vampire's room but stopped at the doorway and put my back against the wall behind the open door to hide. It didn't take him long to stumble into the room looking for me. But he was greeted by the vampire in the chair staring him down. He could barely let loose a confused question before I closed the door behind him and pushed him towards the vampire by the back of the neck. I threw him to his knees in front of the vampire with ease and pulled back his neck in offering. The vampire looked up at me almost longingly before quickly assaulting the man in front of him. The man struggled and clawed at the vampire's hair and face before limply falling to the floor. It was at this point I noticed my notebook was sitting in the vampire's lap, having been scooped from the floor. But my attention was quickly brought back to the vampire as I watched his appearance slowly change in front of me. His seemed to be full of new life. His hair flared with a bright yellow aura and his skin began to patch the scars and fill with color and weight. But his eyes seemed to get brighter and more blue with each second. He was moaning in what sounded like great pleasure and let his head fall back for a moment before chuckling deeply. 

"I feel better already", his voice sounded so deep and rich now. He sat up after a moment and gave me a long look. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was a completely different man! What was just a scarred skeleton was now a beautifully charming young gentleman. He seemed so much larger now as he finally stood from his chair, his clothes still a tattered mess around him. He was so much taller than me as he stood over me and offered my notebook to my hands. 

"It will take a lot more blood for me to fully be myself again, but I trust you will be back for me tomorrow night?" He gave me a sly grin as I took the notebook from his hands but his hand quickly closed over my wrist. It was the hand that was scratched by the thorns earlier....I watched him carefully as he brought my hand to his lips and drew his tongue across the cuts slowly, as though he were savoring me. I shivered slightly at his touch. It was warmer than I expected and I couldn't decide what was more erotic, watching the tongue slither across my skin or the look on his face while he did it.

I left him not long after that. The night was growing short and I needed sleep. I hailed a late cab a few streets down and pried open my notebook to write down the events of the night before noticing writing that wasn't mine. On a fresh page written in beautiful calligraphy was a note from the vampire.  
Mon cherie, you'll never know the pleasure it is to be in your presence. I greatly look forward to having you back with me night after night. There is much to be conversed between us and I look forward to every word. Please return to me just after sunset tomorrow, pet. 

-Your obsession,

The Vampire Lestat de Lioncourt


	3. Hana & Lestat (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two ready for you! This chapter is much longer than the first and is filled with juicy bits. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad you enjoyed the first part, hopefully you'll like this one even more! =^-^= (Oh and I still have one more part waiting for you)

I spent the next several evenings luring victims to Lestat to build up his strength. The second night I spent in his company I led a young woman behind me as I trekked back down St. Charles. She was a junkie that was willing to do anything to find a new hook up. I of course was more than willing to oblige and kept her suspicions at bay by telling her sweet lies of a new street drug that gave amazing bliss to the user. But her mind was so far gone that she didn't even question the dark garden path I led her down or even seem to notice the stench of the dead rats that littered the rotting stairs of the staircase that led up to Lestat's room.   
Once in the hallway, the young woman ran past me into the dark room and straight into Lestat's arms. It was as if she had been summoned by him without him even making a sound.

I watched intently as Lestat gathered the young woman against his chest, lovingly pushing back her hair. I watched as his eyes closed peacefully as his fangs sank into her waiting neck. She struggled against him at first, even push against his chest a little, but with each passing second she grew weaker. After a moment it seemed she moaned in pleasure and her body began to sway with his breathing. Her eyes were half lidded as her limbs lost all control and Lestat finally let her body fall the floor harshly. His head was held back as he savored the thick crimson liquid that covered his lips.

His condition was improving drastically. He was standing tall and his skin seemed even more filled in than the night before, no longer bearing any sort of scarring or grey tissue. Even his hair was full of life as it formed a golden mane around his face. His eyes now shone brilliantly with a sapphire hue. He had shed the rotting clothes he had been wearing before and his chest was bare. I couldn't take my eyes off his naked torso for a moment, taking a mental picture of his marble chest and the perfect formation of every muscle that tumbled along his arms and abdomen. He now wore black pants which I could only guess was taken from the man from the previous night, whose body was nowhere to be seen in the room. 

However he began to waver and reclaimed the leather chair once more. He seemed to collapse into it like he was exhausted. Even though his physical appearance was healing wonderfully, his body seemed to still be weak. It was almost like someone that's been sick with the flu for a week. He still needs more blood.

I shuffled awkwardly at the entrance of the room, having realized I've just been standing and staring this whole time.

"I'm glad you came back". he said languidly.

"Oh yeah, because I'd totally let something like this slip away. It looks like you're getting a lot better", I said as I began to step closer to him nervously. I could feel my heart beating faster. I think Lestat picked up on that because his eyes locked onto mine for a moment before he gave me a sly smile.

"Are you afraid of me?", he asked and flashed his fangs at me for a split second. I simply stared at him for a moment. I walked past him and towards the broken window that light was pouring out of.

"I'm not scared of the big bad wolf", I scoffed.

"Ah but I can hear your heart beating so fast, petite, so close to popping out of your chest I could almost grab it".

"It's not fear...It's...It's just adrenaline". I could hear the gentle scraping of his chair sliding across the floor behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his warm hand slide up my arm softly like a spider.

"Don't be so tense with me, cherie. I love that I make your heart flutter before I do anything. I could play your heart like a grand piano, increasing and decreasing it's rythym any way I please.", he said softly, teasingly. His hand traced intricate patterns along my arm and hand. His fingers seemed to dance over the veins in my wrist before wrapping around and gently pulling it to him. He gave my wrist a soft, but long, kiss. 

"I owe you much, little one", he whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it. "Come back to me again tomorrow, and I'll answer any question that may be lingering in your heart. I'll do what I can to pay you back this great debt. I wish I could spend this entire night with you by my side and speak in great detail with you. Alas, I need more rest, cherie."

I leaned close to Lestat for the first time and offered him a soft quick kiss on the forehead, hearing him chuckle lightly at my gesture.

 

The next night I hoped to run across another easy victim for Lestat, but I was out of luck. I sauntered down alleyways and dark paths looking for whoever I could. I even tried looking for someone in a seedy night club. It was packed full of dancing bodies that paid no mind to me. I made my way towards the back of the club and decided to go into the girl's bathroom. It was just bright enough inside for me to check how I looked for the evening. My dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, my eyes lined with fine black eyeliner. I chose a classic little black dress for this evening with Lestat, and had hoped it would make it a bit easier to find a new victim for him. 

My heels clicked a little bit with each step I took out of the restroom. When I made my way back onto the dance floor I noticed that I caught someone's eye. It was a tall, heavy set gentleman that loomed towards the back of the club. Once again, I made a poor life decision and offered a flirtatious wink in his direction before heading out of the club to see if he would follow me. I waited outside for him for a long time, before hearing a door close on the side of the building. I tread softly to the corner to peak around. I saw the gentleman from before leaning against the building with another young woman, the two of them talking softly. I decided to throw all caution to the wind and made my way over to the two of them. The young woman flashed a smile at me as I approached and the man looked at me with a hardened expression. 

"How much do you charge?", the man gruffly spat out.

"I told him me and you could make a deal with him and he could do both of us for my premium rate if he treats us nice", the young woman said.  
I nearly laughed out loud as I realized they both thought I was a whore. I knew my dress was short, but damn son. But I really needed to get someone to Lestat tonight...so I was willing to play along, by my rules of course.

"Yeah sure, I'm game. On one condition, I choose the location. Its safe, no cops, no passersby, no interruptions. Its out of the way, but trust me, its the perfect spot.", I lied and placed my hand on my hip as a sign of just how hilariously serious I was.

The man merely nodded and led the way to his car. A few red flags rose when I noticed his car bore no tags or stickers of registration. The car was probably not his or even stolen. From the backset of the car I gave directions to St. Charles. The car ride was short but very awkward. I listened to the young woman talk to him endlessly. Not even sexy talk, just about her everyday life, to which he cared little about and I cared even less than him. I told him to park the car just in front of where the dark path begins. I warned the both of them that there may be some thorn bushes, but to trust me, its the perfect spot.  
The young prostitute complained the whole walk to the mansion. She hated the dark, she didn't like the thorn bushes, she didn't like the small stone steps that her heel kept catching. The man however was completely silent as he followed closely behind me. Once reaching the door to the mansion I bit my lip a bit as I remembered the rats, hoping it wouldn't frighten the two of them away, but to my amazement, the rats were gone. The smell was gone. Looked like Lestat did a little spring cleaning. As we all entered the room, the man closed the door the best he could before grabbing hold of the young woman. She laughed and giggled as his arm encircled her waist. I didn't really want to watch this sort of thing go down, so I made my way over to the staircase. But then I heard her laughter turn to screaming. I turned, expecting to see Lestat already dispatching the two of them, but instead saw a large knife sawing into the young woman's stomach. The large man held the bloody knife and twisted it inside of her as she kept screaming.

I began to run up the staircase, but once I made it halfway up, my foot fell through the staircase and I tripped helplessly as my heel was caught in the rotting wood. I turned to see the man stabbing the woman's body before finally slitting her throat in a terribly long gash. I began to mutter to myself in frustration as I kicked off my heel to free my foot and spider crawl my way up the stair case. I could hear the man lumber up the stairs behind me as I made my way into the hallway. When I stepped into Lestat's room, my blood ran cold when I realized that he was not there. His chair was empty and there wasn't any trace of him within the room. I decided to hide myself behind the door once more and pray that wherever Lestat was, that he would come for his victim, before I became one.

It wasn't long before the man entered the room, and unfortunately for me, he glanced at me through the gap between the door and the wall. He pulled me by the hair and forced me to the ground. He held my hair tightly in his hand and I was waiting for the chance to catch him at the right time to disarm him of that bloody knife. But before I could hatch my plan, I heard Lestat's voice echo inside the room.

"Ah yes, she has such a lovely neck, doesn't she? So lovely...that you're not worthy to take it. Mon Dieu, and with such a gruesome knife? Tsk Tsk"  
Lestat seemed to walk into the room from the broken window, his grin stretched across his face, and his hair lit from the light like a halo. He now wore a black leather jacket and new, cleaner black pants with new shiny black leather boots. He walked over to wear I was kneeling and glanced down at me lovingly.

"I do enjoy seeing you kneel, however", he teased as his eyes ran over my body.  
The man tightened the grip on my hair and brought the knife closer to my face and before he could make even one scratch I was free of his grip. One second I'm expecting to feel the cold steel cut across my face, the next I'm sitting on the floor on the other side of the room watching Lestat practically slam his fangs into the murderer's neck. Lestat seemed to drain him quickly, not savoring as much as he did the previous kills. He threw the mans' body to the side of the room like a child done playing with a toy.

Lestat turned to face me and walked towards me slowly, his hand reaching out to help me up.

"Come, Hana. I've grown so much stronger and wish to show you"

I took his hand and he pulled me from the ground and I remembered that I only wore one heel as I quickly kicked off the other one and slid it behind me as he pulled me to his chest. His eyes locked onto mine for a long moment as we merely stood close to each other. We hadn't been this close before and I felt the world around us melt.

"Took you long enough to get here. Not that I needed your help, I could have stopped the guy", I finally scoffed.

"Is that so?", he chuckled at me softly, leaning close and let his forehead come to rest against mine, his eyes scorching into my soul. His hands rose from their place on my back and slid up my shoulders to rest along my neck and jaw lightly. He glanced at my lips for a moment before pulling away from me. He took my hand once more to lead me to the window. 

"Now, I need you to hold on to me tightly.", he stated plainly and placed his hands on my hips. 

"No need to ask twice", I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him and let my head rest against his chest. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"I'm going to take us to another place. A better place for us to spend the night.", he whispered. "Now close your eyes for me and just listen to my heart beating".

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that before his arms locked around me in a steel grip and I felt us fly out of the window. I wanted to be completely amazed that he could fly, but I was moreso just singing "A Whole New World" in my head as we seemed to soar through the sky.  
When I opened my eyes, we really were somewhere completely different. We stood on the roof of a highrise. City lights flickered all around us and traffic buzzed beneath us. We were so high up I felt dizzy against him. He rubbed my back softly as I began to steady myself. 

"Where are we?", I asked him as my eyes scanned the horizon around us. This wasn't New Orleans. This was bigger. This was...different.

"Does it really matter?"

I didn't answer him. I stared down at the buzzing city below me. There was still so many people out on the streets. Out walking, riding bikes, waiting for buses. 

"You won't find me down there, Hana. I'm here", he whispered gently as I felt his body against my back, his hand on my shoulder.

"When...when did I tell you my name?", I finally asked of him.

"You didn't have to. I can read your thoughts from time to time. I can catch important gasps and plans.", his other hand crept up my arm and up my neck slowly, "Your dreams and desires..."

Of course. Vampires do vampire things from time to time. He pulled me away from my view of this new city as he led me to a stairwell to descend. We went down two floors and walked down a fancy, brightly lit hallway. The building was a fancy hotel, each door numbered and locked for key card access. I would never have enough money to stay in something I this, I muttered to myself as I noticed Lestat stop and pull a keycard from his jacket pocket. He seemed to fumble with the lock for just a moment before finally figuring out how to unlock the door.

"Whoa whoa, how the fuck did you get a hotel room?!" I exclaimed as he held the door open for me and gestured me inside. He laughed for a long moment before wiping a tear away.

"All the things you've seen the past few days, and you're confused as to how I used currency and quickly forged identification to rent a room like a normal mortal man?", he sneered.  
But the room wasn't just some hotel room. It was a damn suite. It was larger than any room I've ever stayed in. I let myself collapse on the king sized bed I found and held my arm over my eyes to block the bright lights of the room. I felt the bed shift as Lestat sat down on the side of the bed next to me. I jumped a bit when I felt his hand caress the top of my thigh left exposed by my dress hiking up just a bit.

"Now that we can both be a bit more comfortable, you can ask anything of me. I owe this all to you, Hana. And I'm willing to pay you back any way that I can", he said plainly as his hand began to slowly slide up my thigh "I'll answer any question that you have. I'll perform any act for you. I'll send you careening over a fine edge of pleasure over and over. Simply name what you want, and it will be yours".

"I want to be like you. I mean, still do the orgasm thing, please, but...I want you to turn me into what you are.".  
He was silent for a long moment, his hand ceasing its journey of my thigh, but not entirely removing it either. I pulled my arm from my face too look upon his. He was deep in thought, his eyes doing the whole 'million yard stare' bit. His silence was broken by a chuckle.

"All these years, and never has someone so bluntly asked it of me. But you must be absolutely sure, amour. There's no going back once you're mine. Submission to me is final, I'm afraid. Once you drink from me, you're mine forever. You already know the other details of the matter, I'm sure. You must kill each night for blood, you must sleep during the day, you will never grow old or die. You won't be able to have the same interaction with family, in fact I would outright abandon them".

"That's not a problem, I left them a long time ago, so check that off your list", I muttered.

"You are certain?", he asked firmly, sliding his hand away from my thigh and up to my face, placing it against my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes, as though he would find my answer hidden behind my dark brown eyes.

"I'm all yours, Lestat", I smiled and leaned into his touch like a kitten.

He grinned at me and laid next to me, his hand now caressing my cheek. He leaned close and I automatically closed my eyes as I felt him go in for the kill. But his mouth claimed my lips first. I whimpered against his lips as I melted in the kiss. It was passionate and wonderfully deep, almost dominate. I shivered as I realized I could feel his fangs with every kiss he gave me and I returned. My hands found his chest as I blindly began to pull away the leather jacket he decided to sport tonight. He pulled away from my lips to pull away his jacket and throw it off to the side as he grinned at me like I was his prey for the night.  
Instead of taking his place at my side once more he climbed on top of me, his hands on either side of my face, a knee between my legs, effectively trapping me underneath him.

"I have to make absolutely sure that you want to be mine", he said softly as I felt his hand reach for the hem of my dress and began to pull the material further up my hips. I could feel that my panties were now fully exposed and I expected to feel his hand explore the material there, instead the hand went in the opposite direction and once again found its way to my cheek to pull me into another deep kiss. During the kiss, his hand slid down the side of my body slowly, almost painfully slowly. It had just barely touched the skin of my thigh when he changed direction once more to ascend my curves once more. The bastard was teasing me! Two could play this game, I decided as I sent my hands on a mission. My hands caressed down his sides to his hips and one hand went on the dangerous stealth mission of sliding firmly along the erection I felt against his pants. A deep growl came from his throat as his other hand quickly had my wrists held above my head in a submissive and restrictive position underneath him.

"Now now, patience little one. There will be time for that. All the time in the world for that. But right now, let's focus on you", he said as his free hand finally found its way to the panties that clung tightly to my hips. He wasted no time and slipped his hand inside the waistband of the cotton material to quickly pull them from me, completely exposing me. He began to leave small kisses down my neck and shoulder, his teeth grabbing the material of my dress to pull it down. He greedily kissed the swell of my breasts as his fingers found their way to my core. I moaned as his fingers slid along my clit and down to my opening. He growled in approval of how wet I was already and began to encircle my clit in gentle motions. I was moaning and writhing against him already. I couldn't believe I was laying underneath a legendary vampire, his lips against my breast, his fingers playing with my clit.

In a motion far too quick for me to fully comprehend, my dress and bra were ripped from me, Lestat still looming over me, my hands still held tightly above my head. His lips claimed their place along my breasts again, this time giving a small bite to one of my nipples, causing me to buck against him wantonly.

"Ahh, cherie. Look at you writhe for me. Look at how wet and aching you are for me. Tell me, Hana, what do you want?", he said to me now, his eyes staring deeply into my own, a smile on his lips as he watched me. His fingers seemed to be gaining speed as he waited for my answer, wanting to see me react to his touch even more.

"I want you...please..."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to...ah...I need you to take me!"

"Hmm", he contemplated, his fingers never ceasing their motions along my clit. He leaned closer to me, as if to kiss me once more, but instead he barely rest his forehead against mine and remained so very close to me while his fingers slipped into my ready opening, causing a loud moan release from my lips.

"Look at me, Hana.", his fingers began their assault inside of me, his thumb circling my clit. I did my best to keep my eyes open and stare into the deep blue pools. 

"P-Please...Lestat...Please take me...I want to be yours forever!" I moaned. He chuckled at me once more and his lips kissed me softly before pulling away to look deeply into my eyes once more.

"You want to be mine? Then you need to cum for me now, Hana. Cum for me", he demanded and I felt the very core of my being begin to shudder. I was moaning as I felt myself fly over the edge and careen into an explosive orgasm. Just as I was reaching the delicious peak of orgasm, I felt Lestat sink his fangs into my neck. I moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the sudden change of pace. It felt like all my veins were being reined in. My body was tensing up and I struggled against his hold on my wrists. I could feel Lestat actually take the blood from my body and I felt his will take over my own. His mental will pushed aside my own and seemed to make my mind hush. My body was beginning to relax as I felt his hand loosen around my wrists before finally pulling away to lovingly embrace me. I think I was falling then. Tumbling through a beautiful spell it felt like he was casting over me as he took my life. It felt as though I orgasmed a million times and was basking in the pleasure. I became aware that soft moans were still escaping my lips, but I felt myself grow colder. I was falling too fast now. I was slipping away from myself and I grew frightened. 

I could hear Lestat's voice now. He sounded so far away. He was calling my name, wasn't he? Where was he? Where the hell was I?

Suddenly the world seemed to explode around me. I could immediately sense the room around me, think all my thoughts and be aware of my surroundings. Lestat was holding me up, whispering softly to me. I was drinking something warm. It tasted sooo good. Maybe it was fancy wine? Everyone always talks about that stuff but I've never had it....but now, couldn't be that, I wasn't drinking out of a glass. It felt like I was sucking juice from something. I finally found the strength to open my eyes I see that my mouth was held against Lestat's wrist.

"That's it...good girl, Hana. Come back to me, amour.", he whispered lovingly against me as I continued to drink from him. I never felt so thirsty before in my life and I needed more of what he was offering to me. I began to suck harder for more of his blood and with each mouthful I began to see visions. I saw flashes of Lestat's life. I saw old streets of a different land, maybe France? I saw wolves running in snow, a man with black hair somberly playing a violin. Another black haired man came into the visions, this one with a small yellow haired child in his lap. 

The wrist was pulled from me quickly. "No more, Hana. Not from me. Not tonight, little one."


	4. Hana & Lestat (Finale)

It felt like my whole life had been leading up to the moment I became a vampire under Lestat's watchful eye. The first week of my new life was spent learning the tricks of the trade from my new teacher, Lestat. I caught on to everything very quickly, like an eager student should. Almost immediately I could feel my new powers surging through me like electricity. Lestat seemed so proud of me when he realized that I could easily read peoples' minds, move faster than mortal eyes could see and even light small fires without any aid. Lestat taught me to never take innocent life, but instead taught how to control my thirst and take small amounts of blood from innocent people without their knowledge.

I wish I could say that I was more happy during that first week. I was elated to find the powers that were now hidden away inside of me and to feel myself free from the responsibilities of mortal life. But from the moment I awoke in Lestat's arms as a newly formed vampire, our relationship shifted entirely. His flirting ceased and he became purely a teacher, almost father like to me. All of our conversations spun around lessons of what he called the Savage Garden, or the life of vampires. I never expected him to be so...serious. What troubled me more was the loss of romantic tension between us. The night I became a vampire I was moaning underneath of him, now I was simply pupil being held by the hand for every kill. 

I was quickly growing tired of being treated so distantly with him, and I was seriously craving his touch. To make matters worse, the act of killing always felt so erotic and arousing to me. I always ended the night feeling incredibly aroused and horny with little to no action! Lestat seemed to not even notice! Any time not spent fathering me was spent reconstructing his grandeur life.   
One night we went out to get our first drink of the night and Lestat seemed to take me off the leash. Instead of choosing my prey for me and watching every step and all but holding the neck for me, he stepped far away and paid no mind to me at all. We had chosen a large crowded nightclub. They were perfect for taking small drinks with no notice. Places like these were Lestat's natural habitat. He could come and go, drink from several people and never have any suspicions raised. On this night, as soon as we entered, Lestat headed straight to the bar. I lingered near the entrance, expecting him to make his way back with my first drink already clinging to his arm. But he stayed where he was, not even looking back at me. I took this as my signal that I was on my own tonight. 

It didn't take me long at all to catch someone's eye. A young man approached me, smiling politely. He was almost as short as me, hair even darker than mine. His eyes were hidden between a dark framed pair of glasses and his clothing was entirely casual, just a band tee and greasy jeans. His voice was very soft over the loud music of the club and even with my superior vampire hearing I was forced to lean close to him to hear his words. This was his first time here, having been dragged here by some friends that had abandoned him somewhere in the ocean of bodies. He thought I looked nice enough, and like the first girl he thought he could really get along with. He was very sweet and very cautious to not offend me in any way. 

I looked back over to check to see if Lestat were still there, and indeed he was. He was sitting next to a curvy young blonde whose drink never left her hand. She was already very inebriated and Lestat was drinking her in. This was the part of the hunt I hated, watching Lestat flirt and grope other women. I almost felt cheated, even though he would only be with the women for moments. The young man in front of me asked me if I wanted to dance, and I accepted. If Lestat could spend the night flirting, so could I, damn it. I let the young man lead me to the dance floor by the hand, his soft voice letting me know that he didn't really know how to dance, but it sounded like fun at the moment. I could tell he was very attracted to me, and when we began to dance, I found the evidence stabbing into my hip. I grinded against him slowly, his hands holding onto my sides and I caught glimpse of him biting his lip. I turned to face him, pressing my body into his erection and placed small kisses along his jawline. He was breathing very hard and his trembling hands fumbled along my body, wanting to touch every part of me, but were too afraid to in the crowd. 

I asked him in a sweet sultry voice if he wanted to find a more private place, to which he quickly nodded his head in agreement. He took my hand and we stepped outside of the nightclub and made our way to the alleyway behind the building and away from the crowd of people gathered in front. I held back my vampiric strength as I allowed him to pin me to the rough brick wall. He had his lips locked onto my own in seconds and his hands slid down my sides to cup my ass and lift me up to wrap my legs around his waist. We were grinding into each other, both breathing hard between kisses. It was hard to keep hiding my fangs during the kisses now that I was becoming far too into the moment. I had my eyes closed, my hips grinding into his erection, simply lost in simple lust. I felt the young man freese and tremble for a moment during our kiss. I pulled back, afraid he had caught one of my fangs, or felt that something was wrong. But my opened eyes saw Lestat. He was standing behind the young man, his hand was a steel vise around the man's neck. 

Lestat pulled the young man off of me and forced him to tilt his head to the side to expose his neck to me. 

"Drink from him now, or I will, Hana", Lestat said coldly, the young man flailing against him helplessly. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I was just taking my time, like you taught me!"

"Drink. From. Him. Now. Hana.", Lestat repeated, his voice like venom, his eyes shining brightly in the dark alley. He had his clamped down hard over the young man's mouth. The young man was staring at me for answers, tears welling in his eyes.

"Stop it Lestat, you're scaring him! Just let him go!"

"What was it you called me once, the big bad wolf? Don't you think that the big bad wolf enjoys scaring his sheep before he feeds? Just take him now, and let his dreams soothe him, chere."

I kept my back against the brick wall and shook my head like a child. I crossed my arms in defiance at Lestat. "I don't want to take him. I was just enjoying his company".

That seemed to send Lestat into a mad frenzy. He quickly sank his fangs into the young man's neck harshly, drinking more than a small drink. I leapt from the wall and tried helplessly to make Lestat stop, to pull him away. When Lestat finally did pull away, he had taken much more than just a small drink. The young man was still alive, but very weak and dazed. No doubt that he wouldn't remember anything that happened to him tonight. Lestat already cured the bite marks and cleaned his neck to leave him towards the front of the alley for another couple to find.

My head was spinning. I wanted nothing more than to feel my fist connect with Lestat's jaw. I wanted to know if he heals after I pound his face in time and time again. I started to leave the alleyway but my wrist was caught and my back was forced against the brick wall of the club once more. Lestat loomed over me with a dark look in his eyes. I could feel his hot breath against my face and I could see the fresh blood of the young man dance along the veins of his face. His hands were held on either side of my face on the wall and he made no give when my own hands pushed against his chest.

"Get away from me", I commanded sternly, my eyes blazing up at him. I gave one more push against his shoulders before one of his hands came to grasp my throat. His hold was firm but not suffocating.

"I will not", he stated very plainly. While his hand held my throat, his thumb began to circle my vein along my neck gently. "You don't have to go that far for a drink. He was following your every word before you danced with him. You could have taken him then. Don't do this again".

I glared at him and bared my fangs as I thrashed against him. "Don't do this again?! You do shit like this with every drink you take!"

"Don't try my patience, Hana. I do nothing of the sort".

"Really? Because that's what it always looks like to me! You're always charming them right into your arms that they practically beg for your fangs! You don't even do that to-", I stopped myself before I could finish my words. I couldn't admit to him that I needed his touch and that I felt distant from him. I could feel the fire in my eyes dying down as my gaze fell. I thought that if I looked at his face, I would see nothing but disappointment and weakness in me. But the hand that held my neck was removed to gentle pull my chin up towards him.

"Tell me, cherie.", he urged gently, his blue eyes shining down at me, his lips slightly parted as if he wanted to say so much more, but waited for me to speak first.

"I was just expecting more...", it was all I could say. I couldn't find the right words to say to him then. I was stumbling over sentences in my head, trying desperately to find the right one. But that one seemed to do the trick as I felt his lips crash down on top of mine. His hands found their place against the wall once more as our lips melded together. My eyes closed as I let myself fall into the moment. It was such a wonderful feeling, having him this close, his lips on mine.  
He pulled away for a moment, his forehead leaning against my own. I stared deeply into his eyes, almost wanting him to pull me into some sort of beautiful trance.

"I just wanted...", I started to say before I felt Lestat's fingers on my lips.

"Shh, I know what you want, sweet girl", he replied softly. "I can feel the need in your lips and the heat on your breath".

I gasped softly as I felt his hand pulling my skirt up, snaking past my panties and slithering across my folds. His hand swept across my weeping opening and teasingly circled my clit a few times before pulling away. His face held a wide grin to see the wetness upon his fingers and I nearly died when he brought his fingers to his lips to taste my nectar. I placed my hands on his chest and gently pulled at the lapels of his jacket. He chuckled at me softly and placed his fingers against my lips once more and parted them to force me to taste myself.

"Do you taste how wanton you are? How much craving is there? Because I can. However, I think that you've forgotten a very important lesson", he stated calmly, his eyes locked onto my lips. I arched a brow at him as my tongue swept across his finger before it was pulled away from my lips and thrust into my eager opening. Two fingers pumping in and out of me, causing lewd noises to spill from my lips. Lestat leaned close to me with his lips against my ear softly.

"You belong to me, mon chere.", he accented his point by holding his fingers deep inside of me after he finished his sentence. "Every drop, every quiver, every tremble, and absolutely every release belongs to me, do you understand?".All I could do was nod my head and wriggle my hips to move the fingers inside of me. He curved his fingers to caress against the hidden gem inside of me and caused me to moan his name loudly.

"What do you understand, love? You must tell me."

"I-I belong to you! All of my pleasure is yours!" His fingers pumped furiously now and I was moaning into his neck.

"Good girl. Such a good girl", he whispered.

I felt the wind whip around us in a large gust and when I opened my eyes we were no longer standing behind the nightclub. Lestat had used his gift of flight to take us back to his new and grand home. We stood in a lavish master bedroom and before any words could escape my lips I was pushed down onto the bed. Lestat pinned me down and unceremoniously ripped the dress from my body and lavished my face and neck with soft kisses.

"Please, Lestat...", I began to beg. Once again I felt his fingers on my lips, halting my words.

"I told you, I know exactly what you need", he said as he pulled up suddenly to remove his jacket and shirt. I marveled at his toned chest and my hands couldn't stop themselves from caressing. My hands slid down from his chest to the top of his black jeans and I bit my lip as I found the courage to slowly unbutton them.

"I'm afraid I won't have the patience for that pace, darling", he chuckled at me softly before quickly removing the rest of his clothing. My eyes immediately were drawn to the large hard erection presented before me.

My mind became a blur as I felt his hands pull my legs further apart and tease my opening with his length. He leaned down close to kiss my neck and breasts once more. I was finding it hard to breathe as the tip of his length kept hitting my swollen clit. Finally I felt him stop at my opening and his head pulled up to look into my eyes.

"Are you ready for me to take you, love?", he whispered softly. I nodded only once before he slowly began to slide into me. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to adjust to his size and I felt him breathing heavily and softly trembling while he entered me slowly. I blushed when I heard a soft moan escape Lestat's lips when he was fully hilted inside of me. We stayed that way for a moment, his length completely buried inside of me and his lips entwined with mine.

When he pulled away from my lips, he began to slide out and pushed back inside. He built up a pace that was slowly increasing. I was nothing more than a bundle of nerves that couldn't stop moaning. My hands were tangled in his golden mane as his name spilled from my lips again and again. This seemed to only excite him more and his pace was going faster and faster until he was growling and taking me with an almost feral need.

"I need you to cum for me, Hana. Do it, cum for me", he growled into my ear, his hand sliding between us to circle my quivering bundle of nerves. I nearly screamed as I felt my inner coil snap and the throws of orgasm to overtake me. At the peak of my orgasm I felt Lestat lean down and sink his fangs into my neck, his hips still moving his length in and out of me at a fast pace. It felt like an orgasm that wouldn't stop. My body wouldn't stop trembling and my vision was turning white as I felt Lestat began to tremble and I felt his hot cum shoot inside me.   
I don't know how long it had been when I opened my eyes again. I was laying on my side, my head on top of Lestat's chest. Our breathing was slowing down and almost synced together. I looked up to see him looking at me lovingly. His hand was sliding through my hair and came to grasp my cheek softly.

"So this is eternity?", I asked softly.

"It is our eternity, mon chere."


	5. Lulu & Lestat(Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy to have another insert to begin! I hope I've done you justice with this part, and if there's anything you'd like to add or any particular scene you'd like to go down, please let me know! This one also features a guest appearance by Louis, because where would the Brat Prince be without him?

Take a deep breath and exhale. Better, right? Now is he still looking?....He is...fuck.

My pencil was nervously tapping against the rough paper of my sketchpad as I kept my eyes glued to the page. I couldn't afford to glance up again, and was certain that my face was beet red. I had stopped at the small cafe after my shift at work to relax for a moment and eat what little food I could afford. I had my sketchpad spread across the tiny table that wobbled slightly whenever I let my elbow weigh it down. A half finished sandwich and drink was pushed away to the other side to be left alone. I was sitting towards the back of the restaurant to put distance between myself and the other diners. Even this late in the evening I could still hear the clinks of silverware against the plates through the ear buds blaring music into my ears. But right now, there was only one person that knew I was here. And he caught me staring at him.   
The open page shown my half constructed sketch of the man sitting a few tables away from me. His blond hair flowing down to his shoulders in lush waves, his demanding eyes scanning the room thoughtfully, his strong jaw and his lips almost pouting. The popped collar of his black leather jacket accenting his slender neck and pale complexion. The only thing on the table next to him was a still steaming cup of coffee or tea, his hands cupped around the warmth, though I've yet to see him take a sip. My pencil had been sketching the light blue material underneath the jacket and the silver that hung from his neck when I noticed the steel blue of his eyes locked onto my own. I froze like a deer in headlights and my eyes shot down to my pad. I began to retrace lines I had already made, both frightened and desperately wanting to look back at him. He was just so damn handsome! I don't know how to interact with beautiful people...or well...people in general. But I rarely see someone that I'm instantly drawn to, I can count the occurrences on one hand. But here was Adonis in the flesh, mere tables away from me, and his eyes were on me.

I nervously let my eyes slide back up to put him in my sight once more. His eyes were almost glowing and he gave me a sly grin and his lips parted as though he were going to say something before another man came to his table. I nearly sighed in relief when he looked away and at the visitor. This man was very tall with long straight black hair. He wore a simple gray sweater that looked softer than my fleece blankets at home. He was even paler than Mr. Adonis and his face was very somber. 

Before I could take in the miracle of two handsome men standing in one small room and conversing, I felt an eyelash fall into my left eye and blind me momentarily. I rubbed at my eye like a sleepy child and inwardly cursed at myself when I pulled my hand away to see smudged black eyeliner across my fingers. I rose to head to the bathroom which wasn't far from the table I was stationed at and felt it was safe to leave a few of my things there. I only wanted to wash my hands and see what damaged I caused across my face.

The bathroom was very tiny and I could hear the buzzing of the fluorescent lighting above me as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair was a little frizzy and stray strands shot up in many directions, my straight bangs were divided in a few places along my forehead. Around my large hazel eyes my black eyeliner was smeared and faded around the sides from the long day. The liner around my left eye was particularly smeared around almost giving me a black eye. My cheeks were splattered with a red hue and I still felt embarrassment writhing around in my chest. The cold water that I splashed around my face felt like a baptism to wash away my embarrassment. I attempted to make myself look at least a little presentable before walking out of the room since surely the man would look at me once more as I went back to my table. My hands nervously eased out creases of my black dress and my boots squeaked a little with my steps that led out of the bathroom.

When I went back to my table I noticed my sketchpad was gone. I looked on the floor underneath or on the chair next to the one I had been sitting in but I felt my heart nearly leap out of my chest when I saw that the blond haired man was thumbing through my sketchpad at his table, paying no mind to me at all. The other man with the jet black hair sat next to him and shot me an apologetic face as I approached nervously. I had to gather up the nerve to say something.

"E-Excuse me sir, but...that belongs to me and I'd like it back", I said as firmly as I could, my hand outstretched.

The blond man's eyes glinted up at me and a wide grin slowly formed across his face. His fingers turned to another page in my sketchpad and his eyes returned to the heavily sketched pages. He flipped page after page, as though he were searching for a particular page. His fingers halted when he found a certain page and folded back the page and turned it to my direction so that I could see it.

"You know, I rather like this one, who is this fetching fellow?", the blond man's voice was like pure velvet. Each word was like a wave that washed over me and I was instantly addicted. The drawing he was presenting was an old one, at least done over a year ago. I went to reach for the sketchpad but he drew back his hands, his eyes on me and his wide Cheshire grin still plastered on his face.

"That's Vampire Hunter D, he's a Japanese character from a novel", I sighed.

The blond man began chuckling at my answer and returning to flipping through the pages. The paler dark haired man that sat beside him nudged his arm.

"Lestat, stop playing games and give it back to her", he said calmly.

"Ahh but Louis, I haven't shown her my favorite yet!", the blond man said excitedly as he flipped to the back of the pad, closer to where my more recent sketches live. The man with dark hair, Louis, rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Lestat turned the sketchpad back to my direction and the page was returned to my sketch of him I started earlier when he caught me staring.

"Absolutely gorgeous, cherie. I'm honored, really. I'd love to see what you could do if you'd actually come closer.", he said, finally holding out my sketchpad within my reach. When my hand grasped it however, he held it tight.

"Ah ah ah. I'll only give it back if you'll tell me your name", he teased.

"Lulu", I stated plainly and I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't prod me further. But the glint in his eyes told me he was only getting started.

"I have to say, I was expected much more of a grand name for such an intricate and mesmerizing young lady. Surely that's only a nickname?", he questioned. "Ah, but please, where are my manners?". He then rose and walked around the table next to where I stood and pulled out one of the wooden chairs "Please, take a seat", he said softly, his hand directing me to the chair. I didn't want to be rude, and I honestly didn't want to leave their presence. Something about the man with blond hair, Lestat, made me want to follow his every command. I took a deep breath after I sat down and pulled myself up to the table to calm my nerves as Lestat claimed his seat across from me.

"Okay, well, my real name is Liueatrice Bellefleur, but I go by Lulu", I said meekly, too nervous to make eye contact this close, so my focus was on my black painted nails that twitched and scratched at cuticles. I felt my face light on fire as I saw a slender pale hand reach across the table to grab hold of my hand.

"And I am Lestat de Lioncourt", his hand pulled mine further until he placed a soft kiss upon my knuckles, his bright blue gaze penetrating. He released my hand and motioned to the man that sat beside him, that seemed to be staring off into his own world. "This is my dear friend, Louis".

Louis turned to face me and it was then that I noticed his beautiful emerald eyes that held such a soft gaze. He offered only a soft smile before turning to Lestat. "It's wonderful to meet you, but I'm afraid we should be leaving", he said a little coldly. 

"But we've only just began talking! How can we possibly leave. I'm sure it would break the young lady's heart, wouldn't it dove?", he said as his lips pouted. With one hand I pulled my sketchpad closer to my chest and with my other I slid my fingers through my hair to tuck part of it behind my ear nervously. "It's fine, really. I should be heading home. I've had a long day", I said.

"Then we will escort you home, you live close by, I assume", Lestat said.

"That's all you, Lestat. Farewell, Lulu. Have a pleasant evening", Louis said, rising to his feet. He turned to leave, but not before placing a hand on Lestat's shoulder and whispering something to him in a voice so low   
I couldn't hear. It must have been a joke of some sort, because Lestat laughed heartily before removing Louis' hand from his shoulder for him to also rise. He approached my chair and offered his hand to me. I stared at him for a moment, not moving an inch.

"It's quite alright, I won't bite too hard", he laughed softly.

 

Autumn leaves were scattered along the ground as me and Lestat walked together. With Lestat striding nearly in front of me, it felt like he was leading me to my own apartment. I had to walk slightly faster than normal to keep up with his damn long legs. My heavy boots were crunching along the leaves on the sidewalk under the pale moonlight while Lestat had the silent footsteps of a ghost or a ninja. He slowed his pace and moved his arm close to me, as though he were going to hold the small of my back as we walked, but I recoiled away from him and stepped off the sidewalk onto the pavement of the empty road. I looked up to see him arch a brow at me and he let his arm fall back to his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having someone walk with me. You probably think I'm just some kind of weirdo", I said quickly, my eyes on the dark road ahead of me.

"You are delightfully strange, and that is what I love to see. It's been years since I've seen your kind", Lestat commented, smiling warmly at me.

"My kind?", I questioned.

"The kind of people that clad themselves in midnight. The ones that shroud their bodies with the allure of the autumn season. The ones that love nothing more than the dark heavy rhythm hidden within music with hypnotically poetic words that engrave within your soul"

"Yeah, there were allot more of us in high school", I said casually. I pondered him in my mind. He talked to me like I was a kid, but we had to be the same age. Maybe he was in his mid twenties, but he couldn't be that much older than me....could he? And I wasn't a kid, I could legally drink...but then again I did just bring up high school.

"Consider yourself a beautiful relic of a forgotten tribe, one that I cherish".  
His words were making the red color rise in my cheeks again as we drew closer to my apartment complex. We approached the stairwell to reach my apartment and he moved to the side to allow me to lead the way up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I began to fumble to find my keys and I felt my foot slide from a step and caused me to trip and fall onto the steps. I felt Lestat's hand on my back and slip around my side to help me up.

"I would've caught you, cherie, but I've never seen anyone manage to fall up stairs", he chuckled.

"Trust me, if there's a way, I'll find it', I muttered as I ran my hand along my shin where the rough stone steps grazed the skin. 

Once we reached the top of the stairs I heard Lestat tell me to sit down on the top step. I turned nervously, but his warm smile made my hesitation fade slightly and I plopped down, scooting over, expecting him to sit beside me. However, he knelt down on a lower step in front of me and leaned forward to place a soft kiss along my knee and shin.

"Better?", he whispered and looked up at my blushing face. All I could do was nod quickly and let out a small squeak that was supposed to be a word. He rose a bit and reached towards my face and I quickly flinched and pulled away from him, standing and moving backwards. But he was moving towards me almost like a large cat about to pounce.

"Don't be afraid of me, mon chere. Never of me", he said softly, his steps coming towards me, even as my back hit the door behind me, effectively trapping me as he came to stand directly in front of me. My breathing hitched as I felt his hand on my face and my eyes quickly closed, old habits and fears getting the best of me. His hand felt cool and was softly sliding across my hot cheek.

"Shh, no pain, Lulu. I'm not here to hurt you. Trust in me", he whispered as he leaned closer. I opened my eyes to see him towering over me. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were staring into mine. I felt like I couldn't look away from his gaze, like it was the right thing to do. I was falling into those deep blue pools and I wasn't sure if I could break out of the water. I slowly became aware that words were leaving my lips but I didn't know what I was saying. Whatever I was saying seemed to be what he wanted to hear, because he tapped my cheek lightly and smiled.

"Good girl, just trust in me", Lestat said softly and placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling away. I was able to breathe comfortably again and Lestat once again took my hand to place a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Shall I meet you here tomorrow night?", he asked of me.

"Yes...please!" I said suddenly, maybe a little too excited. He gave me another wide Cheshire grin before making his way back down the steps of my apartment, leaving me with a pounding heart and a racing pulse.


	6. Lulu & Lestat (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter (Life, ya know?) But I want to thank everyone for their comments! I didn't expect for this to begin to catch on and I greatly appreciate it. For the newer requests, do not worry, your inserts are coming very soon!

I...get to see him again tomorrow?

The thought kept repeating itself in my head over and over as I lay quietly in my bed. But would he actually come back to see me? Why would he? Is it because he liked the way I drew him? It couldn't possibly be because he likes me. I look like a dumpy little dinosaur in boots and he's....perfect. It's not something in the stars for me. Can't be. I let myself curl into a comfortable position and let my mind drift away with sleep for the night, hoping my dreams would soothe my anxiety.

The next morning, I took care with my morning ritual to tame my hair and apply just enough makeup to enhance the colors that sparkled in my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from wearing another short black dress because, let's face it, that's my wardrobe. I slipped on a pair of thick dark purple leggings underneath and pulled my boots over my feet to ready myself for the day. I made several faces at my reflection in the mirror until I was at least somewhat pleased with my appearance. Then I began to just...pace. I didn't have any idea what time Lestat would show up today...if he decided to show up at all, not to mention my afternoon would be taken up by work for a few hours to help cover a shift. I saw little corners of my apartment that needed to be tidied or dusted. My mind still ran rampant with the anxiety of having someone like Lestat step inside my home. I decided it would be best for my sanity and heart to take a moment to let myself relax before heading out to work. I felt like the perfect way to do so at the time was to read a little bit and take my book of choice to work with me. I approached one of my small bookshelves and searched for something that was right for the moment. I let my fingers trace the worn spines of the books that lined the shelves, reading aloud the titles with each pass. My fingers halted when they found a very dilapidated spine.

It was an old paperback novel with the spine worn down so much over time that the letters that it once graced were lost to the world. I pulled it out to get a glance at the cover and see what the book could be. Big bold white letters were splashed upon the cover that read 'Interview With the Vampire'. I froze as I read the title. I had the book for a very long time after snagging it from a second hand bookstore for a few dollars. I had read it in my early high school years and read several of the other books in the series afterwards. How could I have forgotten about this book? I remembered the first book chronicling the life of a vampire named Louis, his story about his maker and vampire daughter. His maker's name was....Oh shit....his maker's name was Lestat.

How could I have let this slip by me? How could I be that damn daft? But the two young men I met yesterday couldn't possibly be the vampires from the books. The books are just fiction, right? Maybe they're just really good cosplayers. I mean, there is a new movie coming out soon, so that would bring a resurgence of fans...right? I flipped open the book and skimmed through the pages to find long paragraphs with intricately placed descriptions that perfectly fit the two men that greeted me in the small cafe the day before. It was too eerily similar. This sent my mind spiraling. What if they are the same? Does that mean that Lestat would come at night? What would his reaction be if he found out that I know who he is? How can I go to work with all this excitement?! I decided to take the little paperback copy to work with me to help pass the time.

Working at a gas station has its' advantages. Like not having to actually look up at customers, well, what few customers I get in anyways. Most people use their cards to pay for their gas outside and very few people come in to get anything other than overpriced cigarettes and beer. Which left me leaning against the wall behind the counter, silently reading the book, always taking my time when I came to a piece of dialogue from Lestat or a paragraph in which Louis describes Lestat. And luckily the short shift ended soon with the replacement coworker taking my place. 

The sun had been down for only a moment before I made my way back home, clutching the small book by side. I wondered if Lestat, if he was human, had come by my apartment during the day and was sad to see that I wasn't home. Maybe it would be for the better, I thought. He would go running for the hills once he found out how weird I was. I looked up at the darkened sky to see few precious stars shining down already and grey clouds creeping from the horizon, it would be a werewolf moon at night. My steps were slow and echoed slightly down the street that I walked. It was a short walk back to my apartment and I was heading up the stairs before I knew it. 

Once I reached the top of the stairs, my breath caught in my throat when I saw Lestat leaning against the wall next to the door of my apartment. He was smiling at me already, and I felt the heat rise in my face once more. I started stuttering nervously, half wanting to say hello, the other half wanting to apologize for not being home at the same time. He laughed and eased off the wall a bit.

"I was about to give up and go home when I saw you coming down the street. And I suppose you had given up on me coming to see you again?", he questioned, almost teasingly.

"I had to leave to go to work...besides, you didn't exactly tell me when you'd stop by", I said. 

He nodded in understanding and began to approach me before spotting the item I held in my hand. Something flickered across his features when he saw the small book I was clutching. I nervously held the book out. "Do you know about this book? There's a character in it that..."

"That is named Lestat? And that I wholly fit the description of?", he questioned then, no readable emotion in his face. I could only nod and wait for him to fill in the blanks. After a moment of staring into his dead pan face, he let loose a hearty laugh. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth and he backed up against the wall once again. He laughed so hard I could faintly see a tear welling up in his eyes.

"To think that book would come back to me again, after all this time."he said finally, wiping his eye. "But yes, mon chere, I know that book too well."

"So you're a big fan of it too?", I questioned nervously, not exactly knowing where to steer the conversation at this point. Out right questioning his species didn't seem polite all of a sudden. He shot me a sly grin as he began to approach me once more. I felt my breathing grow heavier as he began to pace around me, circling me slowly like a wolf about to pounce.

"Darling child, I am the creature that lurks in those pages. I found that mess of pages decades ago spread out in little stores. Louis had sold his story to a starving author for her to work it into a thing of fantasy." 

He began to come back around my other side, his blue sapphire eyes bright with mischief as they glared into my own. "I am Lestat de Lioncourt the Vampire, Brat Prince", he said proudly as he took his place directly in front of me, smiling large enough to clearly see his fangs.

"So...why are you here?", I finally muttered after not knowing what to do or what to say. The world suddenly makes allot less sense once you're face to face with a fictional character. His smile faded a little with my question.

"Don't tell me that you're frightened of me?", he asked, his hand reaching out to touch my face. I couldn't stop myself from flinching when his skin came into contact with me. Ever since I was a child I couldn't trust anyone's touch...not even that of my own family. My eyes were closed tightly as I felt Lestat's other hand warmly cup my face, tilting up to face his own face.

"Just open your eyes, Lulu".

His words were just a whisper but I slowly let my eyes creep open to see him looking down at me almost lovingly, smiling warmly and a thumb caressed over my cheek softly. 

He began to lean in, as if to either kiss me or swallow me whole, but before I could find out which of the two he was going to attempt the moment was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Lestat pulled away quickly and fumbled with his pocket to retrieve the ringing phone.

"Ahh Louis darling!", he greeted warmly. "You sleep too much, love!"

I wanted to giggle at watching a centuries old vampire using a new smart phone to talk to another centuries old vampire but instead I walked over to my apartment door to unlock the latch and go inside. I left the door open for Lestat whenever he was done with his call if he wanted to come in...though I felt a pang of embarrassment at the state I left my apartment in for him to enter, but I needed a drink and to sit down. I strolled over to my fridge and gulped down a glass of water then walked back to my dark living room and peeked outside my door to still see Lestat talking on the phone.

"How dare you! I would never! Not anymore, anyways. You know this", Lestat hollered.

I let myself plop down on my soft couch and leaned back against the warm cotton material. I let myself stare at Lestat, feeling safer doing so now that his gaze wasn't focused on me. His long blond hair came down in waves and his dark clothes seemed both incredibly soft and expensive. My mind began to slowly wander and daydream. It began painting scenes of what could happen...if I were lucky. I imagined still standing outside my apartment, Lestat trapping me against the wall, his lips crashing against mine. I shivered as I imagined those lips moving from my lips to my throat. I wondered how gentle or how fierce he would be.

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I realized that things had grown silent. Lestat stood in my doorway, phone still held to his ear. But his eyes were locked onto mine and a grin was spread across his face. 

"I'll have to call you back later, Louis. Something's come up. Ciao" I felt my blood run cold as I watched Lestat end the call and slowly stroll into my home. The grin on his face was pure mischief.

"You should be careful with thoughts like that around me, Lulu. I pick up on things very easily", he purred. Before I could realize what was happening, Lestat had me pinned on my own couch, his tall figure leaning over me, his arms trapping me on each side. My face felt very hot to be this close to him and to have known that he saw my thoughts.

"Now, since you've recoiled from me several times before, I'll ask you nicely cherie. May I kiss you?", he asked softly, his blue eyes looking at me almost thoughtfully. 

I've never said yes to a question so quickly in my life.

His lips crashing against mine set my body on fire. My eyes closed and I let myself melt into the kiss. The kiss was soft to begin, as though he were testing the waters before easing into something more passionate and almost dominant. I could feel his fangs in the kiss a few times, as though he was purposefully teasing me with them against my lower lip. He pulled away from me far too soon to allow me to catch my breath. I breathed heavily and let my forehead rest against his and I laughed softly and almost nervously asked-

"So, is this the part where you bite me and take my blood?"

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment before chuckling deeply and placing a small kiss upon my lips before answering

"Only if that's what you want, Lulu".


	7. Chelsea & Lestat (Part One)

Long dark hallways. Walls made of stone. Large intricate windows stained blood red. Decaying tapestries lining the cold hard walls. A haunting moon shining precious light into the corridors. A lone figure stands underneath an archway. Midnight black cape billows with the night air. Slender white hand outstretched before me in offering. 

And then I wake up.

My dreams always seem to lead me in a direction or offer some sort of strange insight into what may happen. The only problem is that I never know how soon these directions or insights become apparent. It could be tomorrow or it could be several years from now when the dream is tucked away far into the dark recesses of my mind. I don't like to think of myself as being able to see into the future, since I never actually 'see' the future. I see strange flashes or odd metaphors of what is soon to happen and its up to me to put pieces together and make sense of things. And yet sometimes, its my dreams that keep me sane and keep my life more simple.

But my life is nothing but simple. The world is not so kind, I'm afraid. I'm one of the few souls that reaches into the darkest pit of the world to remove the waste. I pull the thorn from the lion's paw of the world every night. I'm a vigilante that travels the world, bringing justice with one act at a time. I pick my targets carefully. I know what my limits are and what I can or can't safely accomplish. I've done everything from listening in on police radios to scanning through crimes hidden away in the 'deep web'. 

And the 'deep web' is the tool I was using at this point. After I woke, the sun had set a long time ago and the bright fluorescent lights burned into the small hotel room I was holed up in. It was a nice room filled with clean linen, bottles of water, ice bucket and a small tv for watching local channels. The air conditioner hummed loudly as it lurched to life to fight the muggy New Orleans night. A month ago I encountered a strange chat room hidden away in the internet called 'Beautiful People. Beautiful Things'. The chat room was used by users all over the world to talk about deeds they have done. They spoke of sodomizing their wives, mistresses, housekeepers, stepdaughters and alter boys. Stories of stalking solitary victims. And of course, pics or it didn't happen, right? I had tightly clenched my fists as I scrolled through the chat room to see pictures of women chained, beaten, scarred, branded and broken.

But one user made it to my shitlist almost immediately. His username on the site was 'MagisterWolf'. His chats were filled to the brim with sexist, racist and downright terrifying material. He had stalked a young African American woman nearly every night as she used public transportation to make her way home. Earlier posts shown the woman sitting in a bus terminal on her phone, walking to a bus stop, hailing a cab and walking down a neighborhood street. My heart was breaking to see how young and beautiful the woman was. Later text filled posts were created in a rage. The man had approached the young woman one night and to his dismay, the woman was actually a transexual. This had sent 'MagisterWolf into a mad frenzy. The last photo post from him was a slightly blurry picture of an African American figure face down in a muddy swamp bank and the caption _'Had a good time anyways, fuckers'._

I tracked 'MagisterWolf''s IP to New Orleans and I quickly traveled here from my last location. This was the night I was going to call him out of his hiding spot. When I logged onto the strange chat room he was already there, as if he knew to wait on me. 

_'Hey Wolfie, want to have an even better time?'_

Two hours had passed and I was perched on a wooden rafter in an old transit station. Instead of a full building, this transit station was a large old wooden covered platform. The few homeless people that had shuffled about the station had left after the last bus had gone and security shoo'd them away. Security had left too, fortunately and this gave me the perfect set up to take down 'Magister'. He had seemed overwhelmed to have someone want to meet him alone in his own home town. Now I sat perched here, in waiting. My long brown hair held back tightly in a ponytail and my face covered with a red and white kitsune mask. My body was clad in a black jumpsuit and my heavy steel toed boots. My wrists and forearms covered in dull silver gauntlets and my sword at my back still sheathed. It was weighted just right for me and felt better in my hands than any gun ever will.

I heard my phone vibrate next to me on the platform softly and the dimly lit screen was a text message notification. I lifted the little dummy prepaid phone to read the message. I had offered the number to 'Magister' before leaving my hotel so that I would know when he was near me and he hadn't disappointed me. The message was his alert to let me know that he was nearly here. My heart was beating faster after I read the message. My palms grew a little sweaty as my plan to bring justice for the poor soul that was probably taken from a bus terminal just like this one.  
I finally saw him approach the terminal. A stocky older white man with blackish gray hair walked onto the platform underneath where I sat perched. He wore business casual and his hand was holding a phone which he was using to text. I held the button on my own phone to silence the vibrations as he sent me another message asking where I was. He looked like some kind of office fat cat that got his rocks off by strangling young girls. My other hand gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, knuckles white under my black leather gloves. 

But before I could make the leap of death, another figure strolled casually onto the platform underneath me. This figure was a much taller male. He was allot younger too, early twenties, like me. He had bright wavy blond hair tied back loosely and wore black leather pants and a casual dark blue shirt. Even from up high I could see silver glistening on his pale fingers and neck. 

"Excuse me, the last bus hasn't left yet, has it?", the young man asked, a very faint french accent poured from his lips.

"Are you fucking serious? Its midnight, buddy. That bus left a long ass time ago", 'Magister' replied gruffly. His fingers were hitting the buttons of his phone in an irritated fashion. My phone dimly let again beside me.

"Ah jeez, well that's just great.", the young man said, sarcasm dripping from his words like fine honey.

_Just leave. Just leave. Just leave. Just leave. Please, just go._ I thought over and over again, my heart beating faster in anxiety. I couldn't lose him here, not with him so close.

"Hey buddy, do you need me to call you a cab or something?", Magister asked the young man, his voice filled with annoyance. He wanted him to leave just as much as I did.

"Oh would you?! That would be great!", the young man exclaimed.

Magister took a few steps and turned away from the young man, his eyes scanning the terminal for the young woman he was supposed to meet. I couldn't have him leaving yet. I took my phone in hand and sent him a quick message that I would appear as soon as the other guy left. When I looked away from my phone, my heart leapt out of my chest. The young man was looking dead at me. Dead. Fucking. At. Me. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce right through my kitsune mask and into my soul. A sly grin spread across his face and he winked at me. The bastard winked at me. Okay, target number two sighted.

"Okay buddy, your cab is on its way, it'll pick you up at the gas station down the street", Magister came back and replied.

"Thanks, David, but I think I'll stay right here with you".

"How the fuck do you know who I am?! Who the fuck sent you?! That bitch from the chatroom?!", Magister immediately wailed.

"The screams of your victims sent me, David. Ah, I've hungered for an evil as delicious as yours".

_What the fuck is going on?_ I wondered. _Is he another vigilante? Did he spy on our chat and want in on the fun?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm an honorable and nice man. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong when you molested poor Michael because he wanted to be called Michelle and you threw her body into the dirty swamp", the young man practically purred.

_Oh hell no, this is my target!_ I thought.

I leapt down from the rafters, my sword unsheathed and glistening in the night. But as I nailed my landing I saw the young man grab hold on my target and go for the neck. With his mouth.  
Okay, I've seen some weird shit. I've been through some shit, let me tell you. But I've never seen anything like this. It was like you see in the vampire movies, but in real life. Magister was squirming and growling, trying to rip the young man off of him until his body fell limp and crashed down onto the pavement cruelly. Blood was smeared around thick puncture wounds on his neck and blood pooled underneath his head.  
The young man turned to face me, my sword still readied in front of me. His eyes were shining so brilliantly in the night, like a sapphire. a few tufts of blond hair hung in his face, having been torn from their loose tie by the struggle. He was still grinning at me and he bowed at me gently.

"I apologize for taking the pleasure of delivering his death, young lady. I'm sure no word of this will leave the two of us, now will it?", he asked of me. His voice was far too lighthearted for what just transpired.

"And what if it does?", I said coldly, my hands gripping my sword tighter.

"I always have room for dessert", the man purred dangerously stepping closer.

"And I always have room for more targets", I stated. He was started to take steps around me, as if accessing me. I paced with him, as though we were in the beginning stages of a waltz, and walked in a circle, never facing away from one another. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin from his face when I saw him tilt his face at me gently.

"Come now, Chelsea. Put the sword down. You can trust me"

"The whole mauling bit precedes my own habits in this situation".

"Ah, but you don't take orders too well anyways, do you love?".

"The whole mauling bit precedes my own habits in this situation".

We stood still after coming full circle. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead underneath my kitsune mask and my breathing felt ragged. Even though my face was fully hidden behind my mask, I felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze. I was watching him like a hawk and every movement caused my hands to twitch, ready to swing my sword at any second. I saw his hand stretch out before me and I held my breath as my instinct took over and my blade sliced into the back of his hand. Usually a strike like that would've taken off my opponents hand, but this guy must have been tougher than I gave him credit for. But what happened next almost caused me to drop my sword. The long red slash across the back of his hand was healing. In a matter of seconds, the pale flesh looked as though I never touched him.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't normally do this, but I'll make an exception, for you". 

When his eyes opened once more I felt a pulse travel through my body. My vision seemed to glaze over and my tongue felt numb. I couldn't form coherent thoughts and my mind felt like it was being wiped clean. I felt the hilt of my heavy sword fall from my hands and the loud clatter it made as it his the pavement. I was standing straight, my hands hanging loosely at my side. All I could focus on was how beautiful the man standing before me was. My new vision made his eyes seem even more blue, impossibly blue. His hair seemed so soft and his skin almost too touchable. I saw his lips moving and heard his voice echoing inside my mind.

"Take off your mask, Chelsea"

I felt the material of my mask fall away from my face, my hands letting it fall to the pavement next to my sword. My face was fully exposed to an enemy and I couldn't do anything. I tried to move, to do something as small as wiggle my finger, but nothing would budge without his say.

"Take your hair down for me", the man said as he walked closer to me, his hand coming up to grasp at my chin and tilt my face up just a little so that my vision was filled with his stare. I felt my hands numbly pull the hair tie from my pony tail, my long hair falling like a shroud around my figure. The man took strands of my hair and held them in his hand, careful not to tug or pull my hair too hard.

"So soft and beautiful, like you", he whispered. "Now, doesn't this feel better?"

"Yes", my answer was automatic and my voice sounded miles away. I had to snap out of this before I end up on the pavement too.

The man smoothed back my hair lovingly and leaned close, his lips lighting my skin on fire as they traced a path down my temple to my jaw softly.  
I finally found a shred of strength to clench my fists tightly as I felt his lips place a soft kiss against my neck. His arm came around my waist like a steel vice. Kiss after kiss was placed on my neck and it was getting harder to focus on snapping out of this trance with each one. His lips hit the spot of my neck where neck meets shoulder and I heard a soft moan escape my lips. A deep chuckle resounded in my ears.

"As beautiful as that sounds, I'd much rather hear those noises come from you when you're clear headed and not fighting me", he said and just like that my vision cleared and I had full control of my body. I quickly took several steps away from the man.

"What...Who are you?", I demanded shakily.

"I am the Vampire Lestat, and I'll be seeing you again, very soon, mon chere!".

And with that he was gone, and I stood in the empty bus terminal in New Orleans, a dead body merely a few feet away, my sword and mask on the pavement and my world completely rocked.


	8. Sarah And Friends (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if this chapter seems rushed or stilted, it's leading up to something better, trust me =^-^'=

I watched him running towards me excitedly, his hand clutching his dark brown satchel and his light blond hair flying with the wind, even his greasy black leather jacket was billowing behind him as his steps echoed across the stone steps. I sat at the top, cuddled in my dark blue hoodie, pushing the purple rim of my glasses a bit farther up my nose as I looked up to greet my friend. My own satchel that almost perfectly matched his sat in my lap giving my hands something to pick at other that the purple rubber band that encircled my wrist. He finally reached me as he bent down, his hands on his knees as he heaved.

"You..won't believe...what I just heard...this...this is gonna be BIG!", he said breathlessly, his hands making a big gesture at the word 'big', a wide grin on his face.

"Come on then, out with it man!", I said excitedly, patting the spot next to me on the steps. We were on the stairs that led up to the library of our college university. The sun had set at least an hour ago and a cold chill had spread through the evening sky. Daniel's blond hair looked nearly as white as mine underneath the bright street light that illuminated us. He plopped down next to me and hurriedly pulled the tape recorder from his dark brown satchel and rewound the tape inside for a moment before hitting play.

"So, you sure its okay for me to record this?", I heard Daniel's voice in the recording say. Behind him were the sounds of glasses clinking and a quiet roar of talking. It sounded like he was recording in a bar or club. 

"It's okay, we won't say or name or who you are, so when it plays on air they won't know its you", I heard him assure whoever he was speaking to.

"Well...alright man, listen. I work an important job in this city, and I see weird shit every day. But things have gotten crazy man...real fucking crazy. We've been finding these cadavers lying in streets and in lakes...real pretty cadavers too, always a looker. But that's not the weird part...the weird part is it looks like whoever killed them...took their blood. A lot of their blood. Like a god damned vampire or something. Their necks are always smashed or twisted horribly...almost as if someone is covering their tracks by doing that shit.", a gruff male voice said in the recording.  
Daniel's finger clicked the tape recorder off, not having the patience to listen to the rest of the recording. His bright eyes were staring at me and his mouth was slightly agape. 

"Did you hear that?! That was a local beat cop! I told him I was with WkkR Late Nites to get some kind of crazy cop story and I landed pure gold, Spence! Someone out there is trying to be a vampire...or is one!", he said excitedly, his shoulder nudging me softly.

Supernatural things had always been our shared interest ever since we became good friends several years ago. We shared stories we'd overheard or watch spooky movies together. We would meet up after my university classes and before he had to turn in his stories to the late night radio talk show he worked for. He would play the recordings of stories for me and I would show him my notes I would take down...or drawings of creatures I kept in my own satchel. Most of the creatures I had drawn lately were Japanese mythological creatures like kappas or yokai. He was always so patient with me while I explained to him things that he wouldn't understand since he wasn't obsessed with Japanese culture like I am.

“Danny...you hear stories like that every other week, what makes this one so special?”, I said to him, nudging his shoulder back gently. A few people descended the steps next to us; a couple of late night faculty members that shot glances at the two of us. People always mistaken me and Daniel for being more than just best friends. I know things like that shouldn't bother people...but it does when people judge us cruelly for it because of me. They whisper things over their shoulders about the girl that pretends to be a guy...or the guy that pretends to be a girl. They honestly didn't know what I was and I was too quiet and nervous to try to explain myself to them. Daniel had put it best once ‘Some days its just easier to be Spencer than it is to be Sarah’. Daniel had even been the one to give me the name Spencer, he said it would make me feel better...and it did.

Daniel’s fingers fidgeted with the black tape recorder, tapping buttons to make the tape fast forward to a certain part. He would press play for only a second or two before skipping or rewinding the tape more, as though he was looking for a certain cue.

“Aha!”, he said as he seemed to have found the right part as he pressed play once more and held the tape closer to my ear, as though I was listening for something in the background.

“I have a story for you...”, a quiet voice said. This voice too sounded male, but was much smoother and articulate. “Oh really? And what’s your story?”, I could hear Daniel laugh, his voice much closer to the recorder.   
I could hear a rustling noise as if cloth ran over the microphone. “Wait wait wait...give me a second...This is D. Malloy with another late night story for you folks listening in to WkkR Late Nites..and just who might you be good sir? What’s your story?”, I giggled at hearing Danny use his radio voice. He made himself sound so professional when he did it.

“My story is too long for you tonight...meet me here tomorrow night and I’ll give you a story worth broadcasting”, the gentle male voice said, this time closer to the recorder.

“Eh? Well that’s fine”, Daniel had said, sounded a tad bit rejected and the recorder once again clicked off.

“This guy...this guy was something, Spence! He had this crazy aura around him, the room seemed to fall silent for him! I was totally getting a weird Dracula vibe from this guy”, Daniel said to me, his hand pointing at the recorder he held in his hand.

“You gotta come with me tomorrow night, meet this guy with me and listen with me! I can just say you’re also with the radio, no one knows who all works in radio stations”, he grabbed my hand as if he were going to beg me.

“I’m...I’m sorry Danny but you know I have classes. I can’t spend all night in a bar with you just waiting to get a story from a guy that may or may not show up again. We've done this song and dance and you know how I am with crowds...and with meeting strange new people”, I had said to him, looking away from him. I couldn't stand to see his face lose it’s spark.

“But Spence...this guy talked to me more after I put away the tape. He told me his name is Louis. Spence..I think this could be it...I think he’s the one...I think he’s a vampire”, he said slowly, as if it was going to change my mind. All I could do was shake my head no. I hated crowds. I hated crowds of drunk people.

He stood from the steps and collected his satchel and hung the strap around his shoulder quietly.

“I understand, Spencer. I just...”, his eyes were staring out at the night sky as he spoke, his hot breath hitting the cold night air causing it to become a billowing fog. I watched him sigh and turn back towards me, the light blue eyes shimmering down at where I sat.

“I just wanted you to be there”.

 

Those words would haunt me for the next week. A whole week without a single word or appearance from Daniel. I listened in to the radio station every night to hear his stories. The first two nights the regular nightly DJ made apologies for the lack of Daniel’s story and played back old audio files of some of his old stuff. The last night of the week the DJ announced the end of the late night stories. Danny wasn't coming back.

After a full seven days had passed, I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to find him. I had to know what happened to my friend. 

I stood in the mirror of my room looking at my reflection as I combed my short white hair. My brown eyes stared back at me as I looked at my attire. I was dressed to be Spencer this evening, wearing a black sweater vest over a nice lavender dress shirt with black slacks. I felt more confidant when dealing with people when I looked like this. Being able to switch gave me an edge, I felt. As I pulled the sleeves of the shirt down my arms, my fingers brushed against the purple rubber band and I let my sight flood with a short vision of me and Daniel. The rubberband used to belong to him, he often kept it on his own wrist but had given it up to me when he had to travel away for an extended period of time. My short vision brought strength to my determination to find him.

I paid a visit to the bars I knew Daniel to frequent for his stories. I asked the bartenders, the patron saints of booze and the ladies of the hour if they had seen him lately. All of them replied that they hadn’t seen him for at least a week. The last bar I paid a visit to was one that I had been to many times with Daniel during their slower days when only the regulars sat around to keep to themselves and drown in booze and sports. I sat on a stool at the bar, trying to get information from the barkeep.

“You have to have seen him recently! He said he was going to meet someone here for another story! Someone here must have seen something! Please, help me find him”, I pleaded with the man.

“Look kid, I don’t know where he is. Call the police and tell them the story. I’m sure he’ll turn up somewhere”, the man said, washing a large beer mug before stepping away to serve an actual customer.  
I felt like I couldn’t breathe. My fingers fidgeted with the purple rubberband on my hand underneath my sleeve. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. I wanted a friend.

“Are you alright?”, a soft voice asked of me.

I turned my head to see a young man that sat a few seats away. He almost looked too young to be in a bar, with auburn curls and large innocent amber eyes. He had a soft smile and pale skin like mine. He was wearing a black tshirt and tattered jeans with a leather band around his wrist and silver necklaces hanging from his neck.

“I’m fine”, I answered quickly, looking away from him quickly, pushing the purple rim of my glasses further up my nose. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him sliding off the stool and approach me slowly until he leaned against the bar next to me, his arms on top of the polished counter.

“You look scared”, he said softly, almost teasingly.

“That’s just Sarah, she’ll be okay”, the barkeep said from the other side of the bar, turning from a customer.

“Actually, it’s Spencer”, I said quickly again, not looking at the young man.

“Right right, Mister Spencer and Fairer Sarah”, the barkeep said, as though it was a mantra he repeated to himself to remember what name to call me whenever he saw me.

“Ahh..I understand now”, the young man said. “You can call me Armand” 

I cleared my throat and took a quick glance at him. His face was still plastered with a warm smile and his eyes seemed to absorb the light in the room, making them almost irresistable to look away from. He looked like a little kid with a secret to tell.

“I lost my friend. His name is Daniel Malloy. He went to a bar to meet someone a week ago and I haven’t seen him since. He’s 5’9, white, blond hair, light blue eyes and he’s 22 years old”, I told him. “Have you seen him recently?”

I glared at the young man as I heard him chuckling softly at my statement and question. His hand covered his mouth as he chuckled and he straightened a bit once he noticed my death stare.

“Daniel Malloy? The kid from the radio station?”, he asked and I nodded. “The one that goes around the city asking for strange stories?” Once again I nod. “The one with the mole here...and here?”, he asked, his right hand pointing to the middle of his neck, just below his adam’s apple, his left hand pointing to a spot on his hip. A spot that Daniel did have a mole..but it wasn’t exactly a place that he would just show to people.

“How did you know that?!”, I exclaimed.

“I’ve seen him recently.”, he said, his hand now held his chin, as though he was deep in thought. “Let’s see...the last time I saw him was about...oh...last night”, he said, smiling. After narrowing my eyes at him, my glance alone accusing him of lying, his face grew softer. 

“Seriously though, I just saw Daniel last night, you don’t need to worry about him anymore, love”, Armand said gently, his hand reaching out to grasp at mine. I flinched at his touch but stayed still and allowed his hand to touch mine. “If you don’t believe me...then...come with me and I’ll show you that he’s alright, okay? Do you trust me?”, he asked. His large amber eyes were staring into my soul. Red flags were being erected in my mind but things began to feel a little hazy. I couldn’t pinpoint why I felt wary of the young man and yet I felt the need to follow him and see where he would lead me. Armand was smiling again. His smile was too innocent. 

He pulled his hand away from mine to pull forward one of the many shimmering silver pendants that hung from his neck that laid against his chest peacefully. It was a simple necklace that unlike the others was held by a black lace instead of a silver chain. The pendant he held in his hand was a lucky coin, like the ones you get from asian shops or at conventions. This coin looked worn and slightly chipped in a few places.

“This was his, wasn’t it? You gave it to him, didn’t you?”, he asked of me, still holding the necklace out for me to see. I hesitantly reached out to let my fingers come into contact with the metal coin. I closed my eyes as my mind focused on the coin, a vision coming into my view. This vision shown me the coin necklace being passed from one person to another. The first person pulled the necklace over his light blonde hair to offer it to another figure who gracefully let it slide down his auburn curls to rest around his neck. Daniel did give this to Armand...  
I opened my eyes to look up at Armand, who was eyeing me curiously. I shifted nervously in my seat as I pulled away from him again and cleared my throat once more. Even though I felt more at ease knowing that he truly did know Daniel, I couldn’t keep my nervous nature.

“I...can see visions.”, I said shyly “Sometimes when I touch objects I see visions associated with the object. Its...a strange gift, I know. But I myself am strange and unusual”.  
Armand’s eyes brightened and he nodded in understanding.

“I too am very strange and unusual”, he said chuckling warmly. “Come with me now, please”, he said, his hand once more finding my own.

I was being led out of the bar and into the cold street. Armand held my hand like we were lovers, his other hand tucked into his jean pocket. It was already dark out, the only light was the flickering streetlights that lined the sidewalks. Even though I hadn’t fully decided to follow Armand, I felt safe walking with him at his slow pace. 

“So...how do you know Daniel?”, I asked of him.

“You could say we met through an old friend of mine. He was calling for my friend..but I was the one to answer him. And I’m happy that I did, your friend is very lovely”, he replied happily, his eyes shooting a glance to me at his last remark.

“How long have you known him?”, I asked, tilting my head at his strange words. Our pace remained slow and we walked right next to each other, his hand still holding onto mine almost possessively. Studying his features, I attempted to pull my hand away from his and to my relief he allowed it to slip through his grasp. 

“We met a handful of days ago. You know, he mentioned you”, he said as his hand came behind me to lay flat against the small of my back. We were turning away from the main street that held the bars and lights and down a sidewalk path that led to a suburban area with nice homes and sparsely spread out small lamps to light the driveways to the large houses.

“He told me of his friend that he protected. A curious young lady that was sometimes a handsome young gentleman.”, he shot a smile at me. I felt my face blush a little at his smile. I’ve never had someone walk with me this way, or handle me in this way. His voice spoke in a soft and yet deep tone that you may save for your lover and with the way his hand felt against the small of my back, I could feel flutters in my stomach.

We were approaching one of the larger houses on the block, our steps trodding along the empty driveway. I could hear Armand’s hand pulling keys from his pocket, the jingling of the keys echoing around us. His hand pulled away from my back as we approached the door and as his hand reached to unlock the door, he turned towards me.  
“I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you”

 

The house was dimly lit with small lamps and filled with warm modern wooden furniture and smelled of warm things like cinnamon and inscense. The walls were lined with fine paintings and heavy bookshelves filled to the brim with books and various media. I could hear a soft stirring in another room as Armand welcomed me to his home, closing the door behind me. His hand dropped his keys upon a small table by the door as his knuckles tapped at the wall of the entryway.

“Daniel, I’m back and I’ve brought someone with me I think you’ll like this time”, he called out.

I shuffled in place by the door, feeling timid and a little wary to be standing in a strange new place with a stranger so close to me. I could hear soft footsteps approaching from the other room, and the person that came in my vision was definitely not Daniel. A gentleman came into the room, he looked like he could be one of the respected professors from my university. He had very light blond hair like Daniel’s, though his was tied back in a ponytail. His blue eyes seemed bright and kind. He stood taller than both me and Armand and he had a very patriarchal air to him. He wore a dark red jacket and fine slacks. Certainly he was the owner of this house, and he looked upon me with a curious look.

“I would appreaciate being alerted to visitors of my home as well, Amadeo”, the man said, his hand held out towards me in greeting. I kept my hands by my side and bowed to him quickly, nervously tugging at the purple rubberband at my wrist. “Please, make yourself comfortable, Sarah”, the man said to me.

I felt my heart begin to race faster as I heard the stranger say my name without having introduced myself. I stayed in place nervously, biting into the side of my mouth, wanting to leave the house and go home suddenly. But the tall gentleman approached me slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against my collarbone.

“You’ve no need to be so frightened, child. Now please, have a seat and let yourself be calm”, he said gently, leading me away from the doorway to a soft couch that sat against a wall next to one of the many bookshelves. Looking around I noticed that Armand had left the room and leaving me alone with the tall gentleman.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”, I asked quickly and coldly, glancing at the gentleman as he took a seat on an armchair across the room.

“My name is Marius.”, he replied calmly, his hand against his chest. He settled into his chair and crossed one leg over the other.

“That...didn’t answer my question”, I nervously added. 

“I’m sure your friend will explain everything in due time”, he smirked.

“Hey Spence”, a voice said. I turned to see Daniel and Armand standing in the room. I didn’t even hear them approach...I though to myself, but it didn’t matter. Daniel was here. And he was alive.

I jumped from my place at the couch to throw my arms around Daniel who nervously wrapped an arm around my shoulders, patting my back. I held onto him tightly and closed my eyes.

“I thought I’d never see you again”, I nearly cried. Daniel felt cold and hard in my hands and I felt his arms pull me away from him slowly. His usual bright blue eyes looked faded and tired and his normal big wide smile was nothing more than a smirk.

“What’s wrong Danny...you don’t look like yourself”, I said to him softly.

“Spencer...I’m...I’m a vampire now. So is Armand...and so is Marius”, he said softly, his eyes dropping away from mine.


	9. Chelsea & Lestat (Part Two)

"I do so adore that little fox mask you wore"

I spit my drink out in a loud sputter, muttering curses under my breath and I quickly wiped the liquid from my mouth and electronic screen. I was sitting in my Louisiana motel room, giving one last peek into the chat room. Most of the names were gone for the night, but one name flashed, mocking me once more. The message came from the username Magister. The same guy I left splayed on the pavement at the bus terminal just an hour ago. I was sitting with my legs crossed in front of me, wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas and my mug of warm tea in my hand.

"You are still here reading these...aren't you, darling?"

He was taunting me. He claimed to be a vampire, didn't he? This was New Orleans, the haven of the vampire culture. I placed my warm mug on the cold floor of the room and took a deep breath and allowed my fingers to heavily tap along the black keyboard that sat in my lap.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

I glared at the bright electronic screen as I awaited his reply. For a moment I felt that he was going to leave me alone, but instead he was teasing me with anticipation. How was he even using this username? Did he steal the man's phone? Did he invade his home? Did he simply hack the username? This guy was just as weird as any target I've chased down in the moonlight.

"A little fun"

Fun? You've got to me kidding me, I thought to myself. I sighed as I looked away from the screen and out the window of the tiny motel room. Bright red and blue sirens screamed past the window, momentarily filling the room with their raving colors. I never feared being found out by police, as I was always so careful about my movements...however with this new target, I wasn't so sure what he had going on in his crazy mind.

"And just what exactly did you have in mind?" I responded. Once again it took him a moment to reply to me. Perhaps if he really was a vampire he wasn't so good with typing, like a withering old grandmother trying to boot up AOL or something. His response to me wasn't another bit of witty banter, but an address. He must really think so high of himself to publicly post an address on a forum like this. Quickly looking up the address online, it was a cross street in a busy part of New Orleans, the corner he chose seemed to be a cafe of sorts. No doubt he wanted this meeting to be done at night.

I sat alone at a quaint cafe table outside of the actual cafe, the hot muggy weather causing beads of sweat to form across my forehead already. I felt sticky and hazy sitting outside even though the sun had set moments ago. My long hair was flowing down my back and shoulders as I sat, legs crossed and brows furrowed. Resting bitch face, I suppose you could call it. I wore a dark gray tank top and comfortable black cargos, pockets filled with various self protection devices. Around my neck was a heavy black choker. I knew it wouldn't provide any real protection against a vampire but it made me feel a bit safer in my own skin. My eyes scanned the area in my peripheral vision. I watched couples, families and loners walk the streets, approach the cafe and leave shortly after. A few people sat scattered in the outside tables, listening to the music playing and having peaceful conversations. I sighed softly and my fingertips tapped the warm metal table out of annoyance and irritation. I hate being made to wait, especially for someone as infuriating as this one.

"You should really look over your shoulder a little more, chere"

I jumped in my skin a bit, my brows arched in great irritation as I turned to look over my shoulder to see the same strange man staring back at me. A smug smile devoured his features and his body was clad in black leather and silver jewelry. The material of his shirt seemed soft to the touch, material so light even though covered in graphics. The short sleeves of his shirt revealed the tone of his incredibly pale arms. He sat sideways in a chair only inches away from mine, elbow sitting on the back of his chair and his chin held by his palm. His blond hair was once more tied back loosely, though far more stray strands of his bangs were left to frame his face. His posture and appearance bore a striking resemblance to the bad boys that sat in the back of classes in highschool, the ones that would break all the rules and everyone loved them for it. I saw his eyes drift from my eyes to the choker that was wrapped around my throat. For a moment I felt as though his eyes alone would rip the material from me. But instead he chuckled at me lightly.

"What do you want from me?", I stated coldly, my face cold and passive.

He seemed to think this over for a moment, his eyes rising back up to my eyes as he thought. He tilted his head to the side curiously and his smile widened. He leaned closer to me then, his lips close to my ear, against my hair as he answered me.

"I want to see you lay before me in offering, your neck bent to me and your lips moaning my name to the moonlight. I want to see you submit to me, completely"

Goosebumps rose along my arms and the back of my neck at his words. My eyes grew wide and even as my cheeks were beginning to blush, my fist was careening towards his stupid perfect face. But before I could feel my hit connect, his hand caught my fist in the air, holding it tightly, not even letting me withdraw.

 

"You would dare attack someone in a public place like this?", he said, laughing.

My eyes darted around the cafe patio and saw a few patrons glances quickly shift back to their coffees and desserts. I was letting him make a fool of me, I wasn't thinking clearly around him.

"Chelsea...now now, calm that heartbeat before it's sent flying from your breast", he said softly, his hand that held my fist now trying to wriggle their way into my fist as though he were going to entwine his fingers with mine.

"Calm that snake in your pants before it's shred from your body", I said flatly, recoiling my hand from him. "What makes you think I would ever surrender to someone like you?"

His hand fell away from me as a deep chuckle growled through his chest, laughing just hard enough to expose his sharp fangs. I heaved another sigh as I turned away from him just enough to sit sideways on the cafe chair, my hand tapping away at the table in a visible sign of my utter irritation. 

I was looking away from the brat vampire, watching how rhythmically my nails were hitting the metal table. I noticed how everyone in the outside cafe patio went back to their own little worlds, writing off our existence as just another estranged couple in the middle of New Orleans. As my eyes darted around the area, my peripheral vision latched onto Lestat. The smug way his laugh faded into a cheshire grin, the way his bright blue eyes were watching my every movement just as closely as I followed his and the way he was idly biting at one of his long fingernails on the hand that held his chin. His lips were just barely parted, the sharp end of a fang just peeking from under his lip as it came to his nail. I huffed as I realized I was staring at his lips for a beat too long, and this did not go unnoticed by the freak.

"No one can resist me, I'm afraid. They try, mon dieu do they try!", he said, rather theatrically. "But they always end up in my embrace in the end."

I hated how his voice deepened as he talked to me. I hated how his eyes drew in mine every time. I hated how light his accent fluttered around his words. I hated how kissable his lips looked. I hated how I could smell his perfume that smelled faintly of burning leaves. I hated how my heart would start beating faster every time he grinned.

"I'm sure it is hard to resist you, when you keep using the Force on people and fucking with their minds", I stated, rolling my eyes at him. 

"I did that to put you in your place, cherie. To give you a glimpse of how to submit", he said in a low voice. I looked back at him with a fierce glare and contemplated throwing all caution to the wind and kill the bastard here, light him on fire and walk away.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but submission is not a habit of mine".

"No, and I'm sure your mother saw to that, didn't she?"  
His words carved through my hard demeanor like a hot knife. My eyes were wide as I glared at him once more.

"And I see you scavenged around in my head while you were having your fun. You wouldn't understand what I've been through. What it's like to be ridiculed by your own mother!", my voice was cold and escalating. 

"What it's like to have to cut your birth giver out of your own life". Tears were forming around the corners of my eyes as I saw the grin slowly leave his face and his stare grew soft. "You can't understand what it's like to have everything taken from you".

My head was turned down, my hair cascading around me like a dark shroud as tears rolled down. I wasn't about to show the vampire my vulnerability, even as I felt his hard cold hand gently grasp at my wrist in an attempt to pull me back to him. But I froze at his touch and refused to be moved from my position, sitting still as a statue. It had been a little over two years since my family had been taken from me. Since I picked up the sword and mask to take my vengeance. But vengeance came too soon. Vengeance didn't alleviate the pain the way I wanted it too.

"Chelsea, I am two hundred and fifty six years old, trust me in that I understand your pain more than you can imagine. Imagine you gave your favorite family member all of eternity and yet they turned their back to you. Imagine you created a family for yourself, each member with the gift of life eternal...and they thank you with a knife to the throat and a fire upon your form."

I pulled my head up and used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears that were still welling in my eyes. His eyes were dark now and his voice was low and calm. His hands were in his lap as his body had turned away from me slightly and he now looked like a sullen child.

"Imagine you've taken a true liking to someone for the first time in _so_ many years and that person wants nothing more than to pierce a katana through your skull in the middle of Bourbon Street", he said softly, his eyes cast away from me.

"What?", I exclaimed in but a whisper.

"I was minding my own business finding my meal for the night...a despicable piece of trash that I'd followed for some time...and right when I have him in my grasp...I notice another spider about to suffocate the fly that's landed in their trap. A spider that isn't hunting the fly for food or for causing a great earthquake in it's web. But one that simply seeks to remove the fly from the world to rid the population of it's disgusting mannerisms."

I sat in silence after hearing his words, my hands in my lap. It was growing late and the patrons of the cafe were leaving, the sounds of chairs being pushed back under the tables broke the silence every so often. Even Lestat was silent as we both sat there next to each other. I peeked at him in my peripheral vision and noticed how he wasn't even looking towards me. I turned towards him to see that he was staring off into the distance as though he were deep in thought, before he turned to me and smiled at me warmly.

"But you're not just a super-heroine that brings justice to the world. No...you keep searching for the kill that will fill that void in you. That will calm your mind just long enough for you to remember what it's like to live life. And that is why I'm here now, Chelsea", he said, his hand moving to sit on my thigh, just underneath my knee. "Let me clear your mind, even just for tonight. Let me drink the spirit of vengeance that haunts you and let me guide you to a beautiful place you've kept yourself distant from for a long time."

He was practically purring his words to me as his hand gently rubbed at my thigh gently as he made his offer clear to me. 

"Find peace in your submission to me".

"And what do I have to lose?", I asked of him, perhaps a little coldly. His smile grew at my words before he answered me in another beautiful deep purr.

"Just enough blood to make your head spin like a fine liqueur and the rest of the night".

 

He had me against the wall of my hotel room as soon as we entered. I couldn't keep myself from taking up his offer and to keep me from succumbing to my instincts he held my wrist above my head and far from the various sharp objects that filled my pockets. We had walked silently through the night after my acceptance. I had barely closed the door behind us when he pinned me. I could clearly smell his fine cologne now with him so close, and could feel his soft blond hair tickling my forehead as he leaned close. His free hand locked the door as his eyes searched mine for any sign of resistance. 

"Tell me that you will submit to me", he demanded softly, yet his voice was a deep growl...but I felt defiant still.

"No", a smirk was on my lips as I looked up at him and wriggled my hands a bit to test his strength on my wrists. He held them tight, like steel were wrapped around them. He chuckled and leaned close and once more I felt his lips graze my neck. He started at my jaw and with an excruciating slow pace, he trailed down my neck.

"Ahh cherie...but I thought you wanted to feel good tonight. You do want to feel good...don't you?", he whispered teasingly placing his lips down to a soft spot along my neck. As he softly nipped at the spot he was rewarded with a soft groan from me. I could feel him smile against my neck at the sound I made.

"But perhaps you're simply thinking too clearly still", he said as he leaned up once more. His eyes were level with mine, as his lips were so close against mine, just lightly touching. I trembled slightly in a sudden fear that he was going to simply hypnotize me once more, but instead his eyes closed and his lips came down upon mine in a deep kiss. His lips were soft and warm as they led the dance, his tongue teasingly sliding across my bottom lip. I was moaning softly into the kiss before I noticed he had released my hands and his arms were encircled around my waist. My hands were now tangled in his blond mane as I pulled it free from it's tie. 

His lips left mine only for a moment as his arms dropped from my waist down below my ass to lift me up with my legs wrapping around him. He was carrying me away from the doorway of the hotel room and towards the freshly cleaned sheets of the bed. His lips were drawing away all of my inhibitions and left me in a hazy trance as I felt his hands drop me back to the floor in front of the bed. His strong cold hands was sliding underneath my tank top as his lips locked onto mine once more. His tongue mingled with my own as his fingers pulled at the back of my bra strap, undoing the laces in one swift motion. When he pulled away from me this time, it was to pull the tank top over my head and throw away the undone bra, leaving me topless and exposed in front of him. A lone slightly cold hand trailed down my bare chest, running between my breasts and down my tummy down to my waist. It left a delicious shiver running down my spine and my own hands were gripping his shirt and was lifting it over his head, exposing his own pale chest. My hands were against his chest, feeling his strength and muscle underneath my touch as his deep blue eyes stared deeply into my soul. Not to mind control me again, but to simply look down at me lovingly. His typical smug grin returned as he lightly pushed me down onto the cool sheets of the bed, my legs hanging off the side. 

His hands trailed up my knees, past my thighs and to my waist to pull away the cargo pants from my form, taking away any chance of me defending myself from him if I were to have a change of heart. He seemed to notice this worry run across my face immediately, and his hands shot up to fondle and grope at my breasts, gently kneading them and rolling my nipples. 

"Don't fret, ma chere...I'll take good care of you", he said in his low growl as he knelt down in front of me, his hands falling from my breasts down to hold my hips. He leaned forward and placed light kisses along my knees and slowly up the inner side of my thighs. His lips felt hot against my skin and every so often I felt his tongue flick across the skin as though he were nibbling on a hot meal. One hand left my hips and traced the elastic of my panties.

"A girl as hot blooded as you...I expected something more...exotic underneath the jumpsuit. Though the tiger striped panties are a nice touch", he said, nearly laughing as his finger still slowly traced the elastic band.

"The last thing I need during a mission is to focus on a string uncomfortably flossing my ass...and...I like tigers..", I said, feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment at having the brat vampire judge my underwear...of all things. "So you're not gonna make me call you Master or anything like that..are you? Because I won't."  
He arched a brow at me and his deep blue eyes were nearly glowing in the darkened room, with only the light that poured from the window shining through. After a moment, his smug grin widened and he looked away to study my body, a hand coming up to mindlessly grasp at my breasts as he spoke.

"My dear, I have quite the inflated ego and I haven't spent over two hundred years of my life as a king of the Savage Garden to have you call me by anything other than my name", he said, his fangs showing in his smile.

I was going to say something to him...a witty snap back at his words or a question of what the Savage Garden was...but my mind went blank as I felt his lips place a kiss against my panties, right over my clit. It was such a simple and quick movement but it shut me up real quick. My legs were raised a bit, Lestat's hands were shedding me of my last bit of clothing, and he threw my legs over his shoulders before his lips returned to my sacred core to place another kiss, this one directly over my swollen clit. My back arched off the bed and a low groan left my throat. I wasn't expecting the vampire to twirl his tongue between my legs...but by god the man knew what he was doing. His hands were holding my hips in place as his tongue swept around my clit, every once and awhile his lips would place a soft kiss and even suck upon it, driving me insane. 

Without thinking I moaned his name and my eyes immediately shot down to look at him, his eyes staring back up at me and I could feel him smile against my pussy. My hand was traveling down to either slap that grin off his face or pull him away, but they ended up tangling in his blond mane once more as I felt a finger trace around my opening. 

"My..my...moaning my name already, are we?", Lestat purred. "Do it again, my sweet".

"Make me, you insufferable bastard", I huffed.

My head fell back as I felt his lips once more sucking on my clit and two fingers being plunged inside of me.

"Ah...Lestat!", I moaned, feeling the immediate shame heat my face.

"Good girl, Chelsea...let it all out", he said as his fingers slid in and out of me slowly and deeply, taking care to curve them to hit the special part that lay hidden inside that made my toes curl and my lower back lift off the bed. Any part of me that had wanted to fight him was completely gone as I lay there, moaning as his fingers fucked me more skillfully than any another lover I've had. My mind was completely blank as I moaned his name a few more times and held onto his golden hair for dear life.

"Do you feel yourself coming close to that grand threshold, cherie?", he asked of me as he pulled away for a moment, his fingers slowing their pace. All I could do was nod quickly and mumble an uh-huh. He rose from his kneeling position to climb up to the bed, hovering over me as I caught my breath. His hair was hanging down around his face as he hovered over me, his fingers pulled away from my opening but were instead rubbing circles around my clit as he looked down at me.

"I want you to stay like this...your mind deliciously blank and clear...your lips moaning my name", he purred, leaning close enough to my ear for me to feel his lips ghosting over my skin. "And I am going to take from you, sweet girl." His fingers were rubbing my clit more firmly and quickly as he spoke. "I will sink my fangs into you...but you will not fight me. If you fight it...you won't cum...and...you _do_ want to cum for me, don't you?", he said, pulling away to look into my eyes once more. My body was so clouded with lust I couldn't worry about anything other than not being able to achieve release.

"I...I want to cum", I moaned softly, writhing under his touch.

He smiled as he leaned close to me once more, his lips placing soft butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck. His fingers were plunged deeply inside of me as I felt his fangs finally penetrate my skin. The few seconds of pain dissipated quickly as I came for him. I was moaning loudly, praising his name as I felt myself being thrown from the threshold. My body tremble and rock with orgasm and as my orgasm melted into a beautiful afterglow I heard Lestat groaning gently against my neck as he drank from me. It felt like I was falling as his fangs were inside me. It was the longest afterglow of my life and even as I became aware of my life being in Lestat's hands I felt ecstatic still.

Lestat pulled away after what could have only been seconds of drinking my blood, his fingers withdrawing from my dripping pussy and his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me against him. He pulled me up to lay on the bed proper, with my body against his. My head was laying against his chest and shoulder, my arm wrapped around his waist. My mind was still spinning with the orgasm and blood withdrawal. Lestat was running his fingers through my long hair as we both lay in silence. I felt how his skin was heating up as mine was cooling slightly. My fingers were tracing soft patterns along his chest as my eyes were closed. I wanted to drift to sleep.

Perhaps Lestat did too, since I felt him shift just enough to cover the two of us in the sheets, his arm wrapping around me in a protective matter, making me cling to him as I drifted to sleep. Even though he was a powerful vampire, I was laying next to him in a truly vulnerable state and I never felt more safe in my life.


	10. Sarah And Friends (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Lord have mercy. 
> 
> There's still more to come, folks, don't worry! I may post more chapters to earlier parts and this particular chapter will have a part three (More vampires means more parts, right?) 
> 
> Thank you all for your requests and support, you really have no idea how much it means to me! =^-^= And if you like I could do more reader-insert stories or even requests for more Vampire Chronicle fanfics.

Tiny snowflakes had begun to fall from the dark fluffy clouds that filled the night sky. Things felt still and peaceful. The wind carried a soft whistle that spread through the suburban houses and trees. My breath clouded around my face with every exhale. I watched each snowflake flutter around me and settle upon the roof next to me. I was sitting on the cold roof of the house, Daniel sitting next to me and Armand not too far away from us in the room by the open window. Daniel knew that watching the snow fall and feeling the cold against my skin would calm my nerves and give us a peaceful place to talk like we always did. So here we were on this roof, our eyes glued to the flakes that spread across the quiet neighborhood.

"So when I left the vampire I met in the bar, Louis, I went searching for Lestat. I was obsessed with finding him...with wanting to know him. But while I was searching for Lestat...Armand found me.", Daniel recited to me calmly. Behind me I heard Armand shuffling in the room, hearing his name being spoken.

"And so...now you're...but why?", I asked of him.

"That, would be because of me, I'm afraid", Armand replied, leaning out of the window behind me and Daniel. His breathe curiously didn't cause the same cloud as mine and I began to notice how the cold didn't seem to affect either vampire next to me. Daniel was always quick to become cold, and yet here he sat next to me in just a t shirt and jeans.

"I had become rather obsessed with your friend here, and..haha", he laughed softly as he spoke "I simply had to toy around with him a bit. One thing led to another and...he became my fledgling".

Daniel looked at me with a sympathetic look. I was noticing all the differences in him now. The way his skin looked paler than normal. The way his breath seemed to be more shallow. I saw the way his eyes would dart around every now and then, like he was being haunted by things I couldn't see. 

"I came to find you when I noticed that Daniel wasn't the same. The Dark Gift changed him in more the usual way, dear. I thought maybe having you around would bring him around. This is honestly the most he's spoken since I offered my blood to him", Armand said to me.

I looked over at Daniel and moved to hold his hand, but he recoiled from my touch. He felt distant to me and when I spoke to him it was like I was shouting from one building top to another. I didn't know what to do and the only thing I could think of was to tell him a story like I always did for him when he was down. Stories were his hobby, his career and his life. Some people listen to music as though drinking water after a long thirst, and yet Daniel ingested stories like a highly desired meal you've been denied for so long. I sat back and closed my eyes for a moment, once again hearing Armand shuffle within the window sill, perhaps leaving the two of us alone for a moment. He seemed to stay close to Daniel like a clingy lover...or perhaps he was clinging to both of us.

I decided to be lazy in my storytelling for the night and simply recite a story from one of my old videogames to cheer him up. It was one of my favorites and I knew it was one he didn't play.  
"A very long time ago, before we spoke the languages that we use now, in a land very different from our own, demons ruled the earth. In their rule, people lived in fear, plants wouldn't grow, flowers wouldn't bloom and streams wouldn't flow. The most frightening demon was a terrible beast named Orochi. He was a frightening eight headed serpent that ruled over Nippon. He favorited a small village in Nippon called Kamiki village. He believed Kamiki village produced the most beautiful maidens in the land. Once a year, just before the harvest season, Orochi would send an arrow into a house that held a maiden. The maiden of the house would then be sacrificed to Orochi. But one year, someone new began to visit the village", I began my story. I saw Daniel glance over at me, my words interesting him.

"The new visitor was a pure white wolf. It was a large wolf that would approach the villagers with no fear. The wolf would look into their eyes as though it would try to speak to them. It seemed to try to play with the children and offer love to the elderly. But the villagers began to fear the wolf, they felt it was a familiar of Orochi's, that it would help him choose his next sacrifice. But what they didn't know was that the wolf was actually a goddess. She was the goddess of the sunlight and the flora. She could make the sun rise and the flowers bloom with more colors than ever."

"Why was she a wolf if she could do all that?", Daniel asked quietly.

"It was simply the form she chose. Perhaps she felt more comfortable in fur than she was in skin. She didn't need to be in a human form", I said.

"Ah, yes. You speak of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess of the Shinto religion.", a voice said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Marius now at the window Armand once inhabited. He was smiling at me and seemed more interested in my story than Daniel was at this point.

"I know the snow is beautiful, but please, come inside before you chill yourself to the bone", he said gently offering his hand to me. I was reluctant to give him my hand, but something about him put me at ease. I let my hand slid into his own and he helped me crawl my way back into the warm house. The room I stood in was the one Daniel had been using as his own for the past week. My eyes were immediately drawn to the black finished coffin that lay on the floor against the wall. That was where Daniel slept now. Daniel slipped through the window after me and quietly made his way over to his coffin and opened the lid. He muttered something under his breath as he moved to lay down inside the sarcophagus. I moved to approach him, but Marius gently grasped my arm to stop me.

"Give him time, please. The new blood is not sitting well in his veins, it seems. His new eyes are not adjusting well to the way light looks to him now. He needs time to soothe his mind and body, and for him, that means slumber", Marius beseeched. "Armand doesn't understand what he's going through, as Armand had no trouble adjusting to the blood himself, but some new fledglings have a hard time making the transition. Others never quite make it. That's why I am here, to watch over your friend."

"Maybe if I stay around him, it'll help?", I asked quietly of him. He seemed to think this over for a moment, his eyes leaving my own as he thought somberly.

"Perhaps. Though it would do you well to let us know in advance when you come.", he said almost gravely, in warning. I nodded in agreement to his words. 

I felt a yawn stirring in my body before it left my body in a silent tremor. Marius smirked at my gesture and moved to lead me out of the room. It was a little unnerving, but it felt like he could read my mind, or perhaps he was so old that he could read every little movement I made and he instantly knew what I was going to do next. We walked in silence down the staircase that led back to the entryway of the house. Armand was waiting for us there, next to the door. He held a heavy black leather jacket...Daniel's, I recognized. 

"Daniel said you liked the cold, but I think it's too cold for you to walk home in with just that sweater vest to protect you.", Armand said, offering the jacket for me to put on. I saw him bite his lower lip, his fang protruding a bit at his gesture and his eyes glanced over at Marius, as though he were about to do something that could get him in trouble, and those amber eyes flew back to me with a smile.

"May I walk you home, dear?", he asked, bowing to me with a slight chuckle. I remembered the way he had grasped my hand and held the small of my back as he led me to this house and my face began to blush as my mind was quick to imagine what else he could possibly try to do as he walked me home. Perhaps I don't want this one knowing where I lived...not yet at least. I shook my head at him but allowed him to slide Daniel's jacket over my shoulders. My heart beat increased at the sudden closeness between us. I noticed the specks of gold that lined his eyes and that he was only a few hairs taller than me. He looked so...human. More human than human, hilariously. His fingers lingered on my shoulders and collarbone, almost sliding down to my chest before pulling away. Even his touch was like a lover's.

"I think I can manage to get home on my own, thank you", I said, giving him a small bow of my own, and I bowed my head to Marius as well, who stood a respectable distance away. He bowed back to me with a smile before turning away. Armand stood by the door still, a slight frown on his face. 

"Come on, you don't want to be out there alone, do you?", he begged, his hand reaching out for mine. Boy, he really was clingy.

"I'll be fine", I said quickly, pulling my hand away from his out of pure instinct. I saw Marius begin to turn back toward us out of the corner of my eye. His eyes silently told Armand to leave me be. Armand chuckled again and nervously scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking down. My hand reached for the doorknob to leave but before I could fully turn it open I felt Armand lean close and place a soft kiss on my cheek.   
I felt a sudden rush of heat in my face and my hand clutched the doorknob tightly as I froze. He stayed close to me and draped one arm around my shoulders loosely as he laughed at my reaction.

"Just be safe out there. Can you do that for me?", he asked of me quietly, his hand grasping at my chin lightly turning my face towards him. I knew my face had to be turning every shade of red discovered by humanity as I stood there with him that close to me and I my eyes widened as he leaned even closer, his lips just barely touching my ear as he whispered.

"You're turning that the wrong way".

I heaved a sigh and quickly turned the doorknob the opposite direction and opened the door, thanking the cold wind that soared through the opening and cooled the blood that rushed to my face. Armand was laughing heartily now and let his arm slip loose from my shoulders as I walked out of the house, my loafers crunching in the fresh snow. The snow was still fluttering down around me, obscuring the distance as I looked on to find my way back home. I slowly felt myself calm once more in the peace of the night snow. Daniel was safe. I met vampires. And they were nice...even sweet. My mind ran through the images of seeing Daniel once more...and of Marius' gentle smile...and of Armand's touch. I felt the blush come back to my face as I wondered once more what would have happened if Armand had come with me.

My thoughts were broken as I heard another set of footsteps crunching against the snow. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see a figure heading towards me quickly. I let myself slow to a stop, with the snow flurries flying against my glasses I couldn't make out who was approaching me. Perhaps Armand couldn't stay away after all? But the person that approached wasn't Armand. Or Daniel. Or Marius. I now wished I had Armand at my side as my vision cleared to see a man with his face hidden by a black mask come closer to me. I desperately tried to reach for my satchel to only realize too late I didn't bring it with me and my eyes were wide with fear to see a blade being pulled, its cold metallic edge glaring in my face.

A voice was demanding money, wallet, whatever I had on me. I couldn't even respond with anything. My hands were shaking and my lip was trembling as I closed my eyes and tried to kick at him as hard as I could in the stomach to knock the wind out of him. My kick was enough to knock him to the ground and I took off running as fast as I could down the street. I could clearly see the short alley that led to one of the bars on main-street. If I could get to main street, I could get to safety. I ran as far as I could, the cold air restricting my lungs as I ran in full panic mode. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. And as I ran at full speed down the dark alley, my feet found a piece of black ice and I immediately lost my footing and slipped, landing painfully on my back and I felt the back of my head bounce off the pavement. I was left dazed for a moment and when I came too, I felt my pockets being pulled and violated. The cold metal of the knife was being held against my neck as the robber searched my pockets, finding them only occupied by lint and spare change. I heard him sigh and for a moment the knife left my neck. I went to scream for help, leaning my head in the direction of main-street, seeing the light of one of the street lamps bleed into the alleyway.   
But before a scream of help could leave my lips, a scream of pain erupted as the knife was rammed into my stomach.

"That's for kicking me, you dumb bitch", the gruff voice said. The knife was pulled from my torso to only be rammed into me once again. "And that's for not having anything on you. You ain't even worth rapin". His knife ripped through me horribly. I could feel my blood pooling around me, even around my head it seemed.

I was screaming. Names, words, cries for help, prayers and the echoes of the pain that filled my being. The robber left me alone there in the alley to die. Snow was falling onto me, landing on my glasses like tiny cold blankets to wrap me in cold frost. Why wasn't anyone going to help me? I closed my eyes as I let myself sink into the pain, wanting the throbbing to stop. My breathe was leaving me in ragged gasps and tears were streaming down my face. My lips were moving in apologies. I'm sorry for all the drawings I wouldn't draw. I'm sorry for all the smiles I wouldn't bring. I'm sorry for all the years I wouldn't be able to see.  
In a deep inhale, I could faintly smell cinnamon. I was still gasping as I opened my eyes to see Armand kneeling over me, his beautiful amber eyes wide and almost teary. His hands were on my neck and cheek. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. At this angle below him, I could see his fangs peeking with the movement of his lips. My hand was slowly rising from their place in the pool of my blood to lightly touch his cheek. My fingers were covered in blood and ice and left a stain on his pale skin. I'm sorry that I won't be able to tell you that I think you're beautiful. I closed my eyes once more and I felt his cold lips place a kiss against the palm of my hand.

The alley was gone. The cold was gone. The pain was gone. My life...was gone. I was floating...somewhere in space. It seems silly now, but I was singing to myself, singing a lullaby.  
Sekaijuu no daremo ga wakaranakute mo ii sa...  
kimi ga matteiru kara..  
Ima mo kawaranai kimi wo mite'ru  
sono mama...  
(Even if no one else in all the world understands, it's all right)  
(because you're still there waiting)  
(Even now, I still see you, unchanging)  
(just like that...)

But instead of floating forever in this unknown space, I felt a sudden warmth engulf me. It was almost burning as it poured into my body and I slowly became aware of my body once more. I could feel my fingers and toes twitch, my eyes fluttering. My lips were moving..no..they were against something. My hands were holding something. I wasn't laying down anymore. My pain was now nothing more than a strange throb, like I was given a powerful anesthetic. My eyes were wide open, but what I saw was not true sight, but a vision. This vision was more clear than any vision I've ever encountered through objects I've touched. This vision was being given to me by something else entirely. I saw myself, splayed out on the cold pavement. Nearly drowning in a pool of my own blood and my glasses were completely covered in a fine frost. The tips of my white hair were stained red with my blood and my lips were quivering. I was running towards my own body with a speed I didn't know I possessed, if only I could have ran this fast before. But the hands that grasped at my form were not my hands. These hands were pale and the arm bands that covered my wrists were not mine. They were Armand's. I was seeing what he saw.

"Sarah, please, answer me. I know you're still alive in there..but darling...I'm losing you", I could clearly hear his words now. "I should have followed you more closely, but I ...I didn't want to scare you anymore".  
Armand had been rubbing circles along my cheek to rouse me from my fast approaching death but my vision was fading. 

"gomenasai...gomenasai...", my mouth kept repeating.

"Sarah...please...stay with me. I can heal you...but you have to tell me to...please Sarah, tell me that I can save you...just say yes...please.", Armand pleaded with me.

I saw my hand being stretched out before me, ah yes, I had touched his cheek. It seemed he took this gesture as my plee to save me and I saw Armand slash into his own wrist and offer the bloody wound to my mouth.

 

My eyes were truly opened now. I was sitting up in the alleyway and Armand sat in front of me, holding his wrist tightly as he was panting heavily as though I took his breath so that I may breathe once more. My hands shot to my belly and I found my vest and shirt had been ripped, but my skin was perfectly intact underneath the shredded fabric. Armand had healed me...but at what cost? Was I a vampire now?  
I looked around the alley and the distant street lights seemed brighter than before...and I could swear I could hear voices in the distance that weren't there before.

"You're not a vampire...not yet", Armand said breathlessly. He shifted a little closer to me to place his hand against my cheek once more as he inspected me. "I've pulled you from the brink of death...but I'm afraid it's not right to leave you like this".

"What...what do you mean?", I whispered, finding that my throat felt strangely numb.

"You have my blood inside your veins now, but you're still mortal. My blood will try to twist you and turn you even with a small amount. It'll drive you insane until I fully turn you", he answered me grimly.

"My child...what have you done?", a voice said.

Armand and I both turned to see Marius at the end of the alley, eying us like a parent that caught their child in the act.

"She was dying!", Armand cried and brought himself to his feet to approach Marius. "She was attacked and left for dead. I had to..."  
Marius quickly strolled over to where I still sat upon the cold ground. He offered his hand to me, but looked at me with a firm face. I hesitantly offered my hand to him this time and he pulled me to my feet in front of him. His hand came up to lightly grasp my chin and his steel blue eyes searched my eyes for a moment, and he turned my face from left to right slowly inspecting me.

"You're not strong enough to live in an in-between world like this but are you willing to become like we are?", he asked me firmly. 

I was trembling as I stood there feeling faintly numb. Marius still held my chin, holding my gaze onto him.

"W-What about my family? My sisters? Would I be able to see them again?", I asked, hearing my voice broken and cracking.

"You can visit them from time to time, yes. But you would have to show a great amount of care to remove yourself from their lives in a believable manner. You cannot remain by their side without aging.", Marius stated, his blue eyes growing softer with each word, as though it pained him just as much as it did me.

I could feel my stomach drop as his words hit me. I would have enough time with them for a long goodbye, it seemed. I want to leave them on a happy note, as happy as I could make a goodbye. A part of me wanted to refuse immortality and try to live my life as well as I could even with Armand's blood running through my veins. And yet, to have all of eternity to perfect my art was too tempting of an offer.

"Will I become like Daniel?", I asked of both men. My eyes shifting over to my side where Armand stood, leaning against the side of the alleyway watching the two of us carefully. His eyes left mine almost immediately, as though my question hurt him.

"We cannot truly say." Marius said simply. "But if you accept, I will personally make sure that your turning goes much smoother than his.". He gave me a warm smile and his eyes glanced over at Armand and added-"Won't we, Amadeo?"

Armand glared at Marius for a moment like a child that didn't want to share, but he caved and nodded his head. He approached the two of us slowly, his steps lightly crunching along the cold cement below his feet. 

"Do you accept us, Sarah?", he asked of me softly, pulling my face from Marius' grasp to his. "You must already feel it pounding away at your head, the need that would drive you to madness if you stayed as you are right now without us".

He was right, there was definitely something picking away at my head. It was a nagging feeling, a strange need I could only describe as a craving. But a very specific craving. I didn't understand it, but the craving brought a great desire to be in Armand's embrace. To feel his touch against my skin. I looked into his large eyes and nearly felt my body push itself towards him. But I shook my head gently, clearing away my thoughts. 

"I just need time alone...", I whispered as I pulled away from the two enchanting beings that stood in front of me. Armand held his hand out as I pulled away as if to pull me back but Marius pushed his arm down, to end it.

"I'll take you home this time", Marius said, leading the way out of the alley. He turned towards Armand and the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes alone. Armand nodded to Marius and smiled at me warmly, almost innocently before turning the opposite direction of where Marius was leading me. I could feel that strange craving once more and my legs wanted so badly to turn and go after him. But this was eased by Marius approaching me once more and bringing a strong hand to hold the small of my back as Armand once did. His eyes shown that he could see the fight that I had with the craving and before our steps could lead us out to the main street, he lightly pushed me against the rough wall of the alley, the nearby street lamps bringing an almost blinding light to my eyes as I looked up at the vampire. He had one hand against the wall next to me, blocking me from wiggling away in the direction of Armand. He studied me for a moment, noticing that my eyes looked in that direction before settling on his form. He heaved a sigh and clenched his jaw for a moment. I thought he was going to give me more firm words, but instead he leaned close. My heart was beating erratically as the older vampire leaned close and I felt his lips crash against my own. His lips were cold but soft and his kiss was strangely possessive and almost demanding. My eyes were wide at the sudden change in the distinguished figure and I noticed his eyes were peacefully closed, before peaking open as he forced my lips to part and his tongue slid across my bottom lip. His tongue left a strange taste and I felt the moment shift entirely. My eyes suddenly closed and I let myself sink into the kiss, my tongue suddenly seeking out his. In the kiss, my craving was satiated. I felt my body light on fire and I could faintly hear myself moaning softly against his lips as I savored the taste that cleared my mind and yet sent me tumbling down a deep trance at the same time.

Marius pulled away from me after sending me to heaven for a moment. I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him once more, finding the cause of the taste that I was craving. His bottom lip was covered in a sheen of red blood. I shivered at now knowing that I was tasting his blood and that he had offered it to me. My body still felt hot and on fire and I knew my face was blushing the same dark red shade that lingered on his lips. It was silent between us, save the sounds of the two of us catching our breath. My eyes were lingering on his lips for a beat too long and this did not go unnoticed by the tall vampire. He smiled at me once more and ran his hand through my hair thoughtfully, noticing the parts of my hair that were stained with my blood. I suddenly became embarrassed and self aware of the blood soaked clothes that covered my body and stuck to my skin.

"It's alright, little one. You've nothing to be embarrassed of.", Marius said gently. "We'll get you home so that you may get yourself cleaned up". He stepped away from me to remove his long red jacket and he wrapped it around me to cover the blood on my clothes. His jacket was huge on me and practically smothered me in the soft material. The smell of his jacket was strangely comforting. It was a warm smell, like spices and incense. The rest of the walk back to my house was quiet, but I felt safe and calm next to Marius. His blood had tamed the craving that tore apart my mind and I no longer felt dazed.   
When we reached the steps of my house I turned to hand him his jacket. I wanted to form words to speak to him, to thank him...to ask him a thousand questions...but nothing came forth. But the vampire nodded softly as though I did speak...perhaps just reading my thoughts once more. 

"Take the day to think, little one. My blood is powerful enough to leave you in your right mind for at least a day.", he said to me in a low voice. I nodded to his words and nervously tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear, looking away from him as he spoke. "But...if I could make one request?", he asked of me gently. I looked at him, perhaps a bit more wide eyed than I intended. 

"May I steal one more kiss from you?", the vampire asked. 

I stood there a bit nervously and fidgeted a bit on the steps before nodding my head once more and descending the steps to stand in front of him once more. His smile was warm as he arms came around my shoulders and his lips met mine once more. There was no blood in this kiss. It was a gentle loving kiss that left my heart beating faster. He pulled away only a few seconds later, his blue eyes shining down at me. I felt his hand once more smoothing over my hair before stepping away.

"Goodnight, Sarah".

"Goodnight, Marius...and...tell Armand I said thank you".


	11. Hartley & Armand (Part One)

First comes the verse, laying down the foundation upon which the song spins it's tale. Next comes the bridge that allows all who hear to follow along with the rhythm that may be slowly building. And then comes the chorus, the beautiful crescendo when you reach the peak of the mountain. I was lost in the bold beating of the drums, their tribal force ebbing through me. The low bass riff that thrummed in my ears that kept me calm. The electric guitar that pulled at the strings of my heart. But it was the voice that grasped at my attention and left me nearly swaying as I followed the words. This would be the song that I would sing tonight. I must imprint the words into my mind. Even though it was only karaoke night, I wanted to lose myself truly in the music and you can't do it properly when you're too focused on what the words are. When you don't really _feel_ them.

Soft tiny whiskers brushed against the palm of my hand that was shoved into the pocket of my green hoodie for warmth. The whiskers were followed by a tiny clawed hand that lightly grasped the crook of my finger. I could feel tiny breaths against my hand and one more tiny clawed hand being placed onto my palm. My hand raised slightly, just enough to wrap around the small warm furry body that lay in my pocket. I took care to cup the bottom of the rat's body to keep it comfortable and calm. As I lifted him from my pocket, he wrapped his long tail around my wrist. I held him to my chest for a moment, offering soft pets behind his oval ears. His dark eyes stared up at me, his nose and whiskers twitching softly as he sniffed up at me.

"What is it, Axel? Hungry again?", I asked of my rat. The rat's only answer was to jump from the palm of my hand to climb up my chest to come rest upon my shoulder. His nose tickling my ear and neck as he sniffed and his tail whipped around softly. Axel, in his ministrations, managed to pull out one of the earbuds that blared music still.

Suddenly I could once more hear all the ambient noise of the little bar. Clinking of glasses and mugs. Soft chatter amongst the veterans of the bar. Classic rock playing from a speaker somewhere. The place wasn't that bad, really. The veterans were nice enough people and the owners went to decent lengths to keep people coming back. One of their ploys was karaoke night. The only reason I sat at this table against the wall. I looked at the small makeshift stage that lined the back wall of the bar. Some nights local musicians would set up their amplifiers and pianos. But tonight, it was all about the singers. They hadn't yet pulled out the small machine and mic to begin the event, so here I sat, with my friend, Axel the rat. Axel didn't care much for the loud noises or the bright light, but he did care about the little snacks I would offer.

Laying on the small polished table in front of me was a small opened bag of Cheez-its, Axel's favorite snack. My fingers slid towards the bag, the tips making a soft rustling noise against the material of the bag. Axel jumped, having heard the all too familiar noise that he associated with treats shot down my shoulder and arm onto the table. He nearly galloped right into the bag face first to grab one little square. Then back up my arm he ran to my shoulder, where he devoured the little square, eating the corner's first. His soft crunching could barely be heard as a group of people entered the bar.

It was a small group, perhaps no more than four people. Two of them were young girls, perhaps just old enough to flaunt their new ID's at the bartender and hear the older veterans woo and flirt to see what they have under their shirts. The other two were males. One seemed to be about my age, early twenties at most. He was a decent height with short tame blond hair and steel blue eyes. The other was a shorter and younger guy. He had very untamed yet all too touchable auburn curls that framed his pale face. He seemed too young to be here, yet he walked with such relaxed confidence. He wore a form fitting black South Korean style jacket and faded jeans. He talked softly to the two girls, though his eyes seemed to be scanning the bar slowly. When his large amber eyes locked onto mine, I nervously looked down at the table. 

The polished finish on the table before me offered my reflection. My short brown hair was unkempt and underneath my blue eyes I could make out the soft blush that was spread across my face; my green hoodie only adding a wonderfully embarrassing festive color scheme to my form. There wasn't any way this guy would be into someone like me, especially with the two floozies fluttering around him. Hell, maybe all three were a part of his harem. 

My foot was tapping nervously as I fought the temptation to take another quick glance up at him. I focused on the soft crunching noises Axel made as he finished his snack and cleaned his whiskers and muzzle. I took a deep breath and looked up to see the group standing along the bar. The two girls were giving their drink orders to the bartender and the man with the light blond hair was sitting on a bar stool next to one of the girls, looking almost nervous. The beautiful one was leaning his back against the bar counter, his elbows on top of the counter as he looked around the bar once more. I felt my heart nearly stop beating when once again our eyes met. This time I couldn't immediately look away. Something kept my eyes locked onto his for what felt like a long moment. My palms began to sweat as I saw him smirk at me before he turned back to speak to one of the girls. The girl turned, but instead of looking at me, she looked over at the small stage off to the side. 

One of the employees of the bar was pulling the small karaoke machine and mic stand to the center stage. He hooked up the mic and gave it a few test taps to make sure it was working properly. He turned to hook up the machine and stepped off stage to dim the lights in the bar and brighten the lights around the stage. 

Before he could even announce the start of the karaoke, one of the girls that came with the heart throb pranced on stage. She already looked pretty tipsy and nearly tipped forward as she scanned through the song list. Even though she wasn't near the microphone, I'm sure everyone in the bar could hear her giggling as she took a moment to find something that pleased her. The other girl had made her way over towards the stage, drink in hand, and not too far behind her was the blond man. He took a seat near the stage, but didn't really seem to care about the girl that staggered up to the mic or the one that drunkenly cheered her on. He had turned around, looking past me, back to the bar and called out.

"Armand, do we really have to sit through this?", the blond man called out to the auburn haired man. The two girls protested his remark with a slurry of faint hearted curses as the auburn haired man came forth smiling and almost giggling.

"Yes, Daniel. I'm afraid we promised our dates a good time, didn't we?", he said, chuckling and placing a hand on the blond man's shoulder sympathetically. The girl on stage began her song, which was the closet the machine had to one of the many top 40 hit pop songs, though which one was completely lost on me as the beat was the same one from many songs and the girl was far too gone to talk properly, let alone sing. Many patrons of the bar began to grumble and one of the more rowdy ones even booed her. But she didn't even seem to notice, continuing the song with a big cheesy grin plastered on her face.

As the song was beginning to end, I stood from my place at the table and carefully reached for Axel, tucking him away in my pocket once more, offering him two more little cheese squares for him while he lay in his hiding spot. I slowly made my way over to the side of the stage, taking my place as the next singer in line, not that there was anyone else rushing over to sing tonight. As I stood next to the stage, I caught eyes with the auburn haired man, Armand, again. He was walked up to the stage and offered me a warm smile as he passed me to step up and help the inebriated girl leave the stage. He left a trail of a warm cinnamon fragrance as he walked by that almost made me want to follow the trail, but the allure of the microphone was too great.

I took to the stage and a few of the bar patrons applauded, a few familiar faces in the crowd recognized me from previous nights. I smiled nervously at them and offered a little wave before I turned to scan through the songs. I already knew which one to do tonight first. It was still early in the night, and these patrons loved their classic rock. Tonight's first choice was gonna be a fun one for me, Rainbow in the Dark. As soon as I selected the song, the speakers blared with the strong beating drums and demanding electric guitars. More applause erupted around the bar. I looked down to see the small group still huddled near the front of the stage, Daniel even offering a small clap himself. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_When there's lightening, you know it always brings me down,_  
cause it's free and I see that its me thats lost and never found  
I cry out for magic, I feel it dancing in the light  
it was cold, lost my home to the shadows of the night  
no sign of the morning coming, you've been left on your own,  
like a rainbow in the dark. 

I was lost in the bravado I brought to the song, my eyes were closed during the verses as I recited them in beat with the music that flowing around me. My eyes opened once I hit the chorus and noticed that Armand had edged a little closer to the front of the stage, watching me. He had a slight smile on his lips and I could see the amber hue of his eyes from up on the stage. I found myself still looking at him as I began the second verse.

_Do your demons, do they ever let you go?_  
When you try to be high deep inside, is it someone that you know?  
You're just a picture, you're an image caught in time.  
We're a lie, you and I, we're words without a rhyme. 

He was smiling a little more now and nodding his head a bit in time with the song. I let my eyes close once more as I took a few deep breaths and finished the song. I received more applause from nearly everyone in the bar after the song was over and I gave them a big bow. The heavy rock song left my throat feeling a little dry and I left the stage to get a quick drink of water. 

I nearly gulped down the glass of cold water the bartender slid to me, but before I could down the whole glass I heard a voice behind me.

"You have a wonderful singing voice".

I turned around to see Armand, the auburn haired man standing behind me. Now being closer to him, I saw that I was nearly taller than him and I was inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Thank you, I'm usually here every week for this night...I'm also in the local theater", I spouted. I felt like I was fumbling on my words even though I wasn't at all. Perhaps I was speaking them too fast. I nervously shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket, my right hand earning a soft nuzzle from Axel.

"Well I'll certainly come back around to see more of you. Can I have your name?", he asked of me, his voice was soft though I could hear it perfectly in the loud bar.

"Hartley. My name is Hartley"

"Well, Hartley, I greatly look forward to seeing you next week", he said with another smile before walking off back to his group and I felt my heart slowly come back to a reasonable rhythm.

 

The next week came, and once again I was on stage singing another song. I had been a little let down to begin singing without seeing Armand anywhere in the bar. Though as I sang the second verse, I noticed someone moving close to the stage. And this someone seemed to clap louder than anyone else in the bar after I'd finished. He even wanted an encore! I sang one more song for him, one that I had even picked out just for him.

_Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
Do you ever get that feelin that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth?  
Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve.  
Have you no idea that you're in deep, I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.  
How many secrets can you keep?  
Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee. 

After the encore, we both sat at a table and merely talked to one another. 

"Him? Oh that was Daniel, he's a dear friend of mine. He's really more of a homebody and must be forced to come out of the house every now and then.", Armand said to me, leaning on his elbow on the table as he spoke. "So tell me about you, where have you been hiding all this time?"

"Well, I haven't really been hiding lately. I've been coming here to sing once a week and I've been in a few parts in the local theatre, though I don't have anything to brag about right now in that aspect. They pay me to help keep the stage in good shape and help create the sets and man the lighting and sound booth when I'm not performing. And I volunteer at the soup kitchen down the street once a week, as well. This city is great and all, but we turn a blind eye to the homeless here", I rambled off to him, idly stirring my drink as I spoke. 

"The voice of an angel, and a heart more pure than their own...you're very unique, Hartley.", Armand said to me. I laughed, half out of nerves and the other half at feeling Axel twist around in my pocket. I put a hand inside my pocket to give the rat a little pet and the rat took the opportunity to run up my arm to my shoulder. I glanced up at Armand to see him smiling at the rat that perched on me.

"...And who is your little friend there?"

"This is Axel...he doesn't bother you, does he?", I said, wanting to pull Axel off my shoulder. I've met my fair share of people that couldn't bring themselves to accept a rat as a respectable pet.

"Oh not at all. Rats are just fine, by me. They've helped me out of a rough place many a time", he said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, same here. I had a rough time when my parents pretty much exiled me from our estate after they found out that I was gay, they wouldn't even help me find a new place to live. I struggled for a bit and got a crummy job at a pet store. But that job introduced me to my first rat, her name was Demeter and she was a complete sweetheart. But she died a few years later, god bless her little soul, and I got Axel here". I gave him a few scratches behind his ears as I spoke.

"It's terrible to hear that even in today's modern world, that people are thrown from their homes out of something so trivial.", Armand said softly. "I trust that things are better for you now, yes? If not, say the word and it's yours".

It felt surreal to sit and converse with Armand like this. Just last week I saw him as someone that was completely out of my league (though he still is) and as someone that wouldn't even take a second glance at me...and yet here I am, sitting across from him rambling on about my rats. And he was actually listening to me. He was actually looking at me. Smiling at me...even..kinda flirting with me at times.

"You bring such a passion to singing that I haven't heard in a long time. It's very refreshing, Hartley."

"Thanks...I just..sort of get lost in the moment."

"Trust me, so do I".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write, especially with the rat Axel. I own two rats of my own, one of which was mentioned briefly, Demeter. ^-^


	12. Kitten & Marius (Part One)

It was late September and the year was coming ever closer to coming to an end. A cool breeze wafted through the old musty graveyard and gave life to the foliage that hung from the tombstones and mausoleums that scattered the atmosphere. I watched the wind travel through leaves in an old oak tree with large branches that towered over most of the graveyard. It's leaves were slowly showing signs of changing their colors for the autumn. It was such a sacred tree that blessed all the spirits here with a great peace. My dark brown eyes were browsing the dreary scenery I so often surrounded myself with. The evening sun was setting already...but I was far too comfortable to bother with getting up any time soon, there was still light left in the world for me to see what I was doing.

I was sitting with my back against one of the cold hard tombstones, it's name mostly hidden by my leaning form. My long lacy black skirt flowed out before me and matched with my long raven black hair I could pass for being the grave's shadow. Before me were a few items scattered around me. In my lap were two notebooks, one for writing and one for drawing. My hand was still idly holding onto a pen, mindlessly tapping it against one of the open notebooks. On my side were a pack of pencils that lay on top of my black leather bag. On my other side were a few small tea candles I brought with me to elongate my visit to the graveyard tonight. I already had them lit, though their flames seemed small and pitiful with the fragments of light still left behind from the sunset. The only other item I had with me at the moment was my Ipod which lay around my side, though it's position would often switch when my hand would find its metallic body and skip songs. But the headphones had been taken off my head for the moment, finding a moment of wonderful peace from the quiet sound of the wind on an autumn evening. It's true peace, one that you'll always keep with you and will remember in thoughtful moments.

"It's moments like these that I feel close to you again, Elisi. You always told me that a cold wind after a sunset was the moon caressing the earth before sending it to sleep.", I said softly to the tombstone behind me. 

The grave I haunted was the one for my grandmother. She died when I was still young but she had left such an impression upon me at just an early age. I had her wild black hair, almond eyes and soaring spirit. It was her Native American blood that ran through my veins. It was her violet crystal that hung from my neck. And it was her lessons that lead me to where I was now. She was the first person to call me Kitten and even though now I know that most of her peers feared her, she was the sweetest woman I had known. And she was first person I lost. Her last lesson was how to find peace after death and to listen to the wind to hear her words one more time.

My eyes were staring blankly down at the open notebook spread out in my lap when I overheard two voices speaking to one another. Two male voices were speaking softly and it sounded as though they had just entered the graveyard. I couldn't see them from where I sat, but I could hear them approaching me slowly. It was strange to have other people at the gravesite this time of day...unless they were like me.

"You can't be serious, Marius, this new age is simply full of new life and wonders. The old world can't compare to the modern world", a voice said. His voice was very lighthearted and full of energy.

"Yes, but this modern world is one of more mystery than the world of gods and ancients. Every person strolling down the street holds some sort of secret that they tuck away within their being. No one lives a simple life. This day could prove to be far more deadly for our kind", the other voice said.

"You must put forth more trust in mortals. You yourself told me these things eons ago.", the first voice replied.

I could hear their footsteps growing closer to where I lingered behind my grandmother's tombstone though I didn't dare make a move to see them. I was planted there as I listened to what I could make out of their conversation. Mortals? Our kind? Gods and ancients? Who were these guys? 

"Lestat, all I am saying is that very few of us are adapting well to the changes in the world. Especially here in the west. The world is filled with people who hold greater intelligence than most of the Roman Empire of my time." This voice seemed to be a bit more stern. Firm but not condescending in tone. 

"You know, I seem to remember a certain someone that also had a hard time adapting to the changing winds of the world back when I was a bright eyed bushy tailed fledgling. You put forth minimal effort in keeping with the times, as I recall. Perhaps all we need is to see through the eyes of a new fledgling. One than can show us all how to adapt to the new world and blend in with modern mortals in way we cannot do so now".

Hearing their words over the distance made my head feel dizzy for a moment, my eyes closed and were clouded with images. Another vision. They came to me in dreams and every so often when I was awake. It was like a strong epiphany or deja vu that I could not ignore and would not stop picking away at my sub-conscience until I let it out somehow. I had no one to merely talk to about these visions, not anymore, so my options were limited to what could come out of my pen. I kept a journal of these visions written out in detail and the very powerful ones were laid out in landscapes on various pages. I would see places I've never been, people I've never met and hear names I've never known. My drawing skills had grown incredibly over the years ever since my first vivid vision. 

This vision wasn't necessarily weak or strong, it was somewhere in between and was short. It was like a quick glance into someone's memories. I saw two men, both young and in their mid twenties at most and a beautiful little girl with a head full of bright yellow curls. They were in an extravagant house filled with glorious paintings, oriental rugs, grand piano and burning candles. The style of their clothing was old, perhaps when America was still young. The little girl wore a glamorous sapphire blue dress that billowed around her as she walked, a porcelain doll held tightly in her little hands, the doll had a matching dress and blonde hair to her own. One man also had a head of bright blond hair, perhaps he was her father. He was also adorned in blue, though his blue was darker...almost black and trimmed with silver and white. The other man wore hues of emerald green and black, his own hair long and raven black. He was dressed the least extravagant out of the trio and his demeanor was more somber. Were they a family? The little girl seemed to adore the raven haired man, she called him Louis and embraced him lovingly. But something about the image seemed wrong. Their skin was very pale and they looked too...flawless. Something about seeing something so perfect made me feel like something sinister laid underneath their skin.

I had written a few sentences on my notebook that was spread out before me about the vision I just had, mentioning the trio and their surroundings. Though as I lingered on the images I began to sketch out one of the men underneath my words. I carefully laid out his raven black hair that framed his face and I took great care to catch that melancholy stare that he held in his gaze. His brow was furrowed but his gaze was soft if not sullen. It was a look of denial and acceptance all in one. My pen made light scratching noises as I filled in the little details of his nearly gaunt features, his lips practically pouting and his dark lashes above his eyes. But as I stared intently at my quick sketch I became aware that the sound of my pen dancing upon the paper seemed to be too loud for my surroundings. I also noticed that the sound of the wind had died down and I could no longer hear the chirping of the insects in the small wooded area near the cemetery. But most importantly I could no longer hear the sounds of the two figures that had been walking around near where I rested. I could feel eyes upon me and it was then that I knew they were close and watching me.

I slowly turned my head to my side to see two tall figures standing next to my grandmothers tombstone and were looking down at me curiously. The figure on the left was a tall gentleman, he looked to be middle aged, but he was aging very gracefully. He had very short dark hair, cut in a very early Roman fashion with dark shimmering eyes and a pleasant smile on his lips. He was dressed in a dark crimson red blazer with black slacks. The man on the right however looked strangely familiar...he had a full golden mane of blond hair framing his pale face and his grin was much more mischievous and Cheshire like with his blue eyes piercing into my soul. He adorned his body in a black leather jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath and rough denim jeans. The grin on his lips reminded me at once of the vision I had just moments ago...how strange to see a doppelganger of the man here. He couldn't be the same person, how could he? But my stomach had dropped and I felt myself tuck my legs underneath of me to prepare to rise from my place. I could feel my inner fight or flight mechanism ticking and I was going to prepare for either. I lifted my black leather bag from the ground by the thick strap, shoving in my Ipod in an exaggerated motion to prevent them from noticing my hand grabbing onto the stiletto knife I kept buried in my bag. I pulled the knife from the bag but kept it tucked under the hand that held onto the strap of the bag to prevent them from seeing the weapon.

"Be you spirits?", I asked of them, my eyes shifting from one man to the other, carefully gauging their expressions. The younger man laughed softly at my question and shook his head. 

"I'm afraid we're still of this world, cherie. We're very real and alive. Should I ask if you are a spirit?", he asked, grinning and arching a brow at me. Even though I could feel my heart beating in my throat I had to admit to myself that he was incredibly handsome and that grin looked absolutely perfect spread across his features. The other man remained silent for a moment, he seemed to be gauging my expression as the other spoke.

"I'm not a spirit", I stated plainly and quickly. I couldn't put my finger on what it was with these two, but something didn't feel right. The aura I felt emanating from them wasn't like anything I had ever experienced and left the atmosphere feeling devoid of space and air. 

"Well, if you're not a spirit, then what are you doing here alone?", the younger man said gently, placing a hand against my grandmother's tombstone to lean against and give himself a relaxed posture. "Young ladies shouldn't hide away in cemeteries in the middle of the night", he added.

"Why not? Cemeteries are the safest place in the world; everyone there is dead", I rebutted. His reply was a deep chuckle and he glanced over at the man next to him. 

"Don't let him frighten you, dear. But perhaps it would be wise for you to head home. The sun has gone down and it would be a shame if you got hurt", the older gentleman offered. He was the man with the firm voice, the one the other man had called Marius. His voice was filled with sincerity and his eyes bore no lies. He made me feel more at ease while the man next to him made me nervous and yet slightly excited at the same time. I wanted to dash away from the two and yet stay planted and learn more about them at the same time.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of taking care of myself", I answered him, narrowing my dark eyes at them both as I slung my black leather bag over my shoulder, feeling their long leather tassels sway from the quick motion. I felt a bit of intimidation upon standing and truly seeing how they both towered over my short stature. But hell if I was going to let them see that. I could feel my face in a permanent scowl, my brows furrowed and lips held tight as I gathered up my candles to blow out the flames and take my leave.

"Ah yes, I'm sure a little Kitten such as yourself would have no problem when encircled by a pack of ravenous wolves", the younger man purred as his eyes were focused on the purple heart held tight by my choker, the little shiny tag labeled with my given nickname.

"I'm sure even a pack of wolves would be frightened by the roar of my Harley", I smirked as I bent down to stack the small candles along the back of my grandmother's grave to leave for another nightly visit. As I stood tall once more I used my hands to smooth out and knock away leaves and dirt from my long black billowing skirt.

"Such a long dress for a little girl to ride something as powerful as a Harley..", the younger man joked softly.

I paid him no mind as I lifted the material of my long skirt, tying and tucking the light material until it fit me more like a short skirt, the extra material tucked behind me almost like a large ribbon. I hadn't meant to flash my thighs and fishnet tights to the two strangers, but to hell with them anyways. When I glanced back up at the two, the younger man had his head tilted slightly and his mouth was held open slightly, as though he wanted to say more to belittle me, but I caught him delightfully off guard. Marius had a slight smirk on his face, though he had politely looked away.

"Not that it's any of your business, but you'd be surprised at how much power I can handle", I remarked as I took my leave of the two, not even so much as taking a look back as I walked away from them. My switchblade was still held in the same hand that now had a firm grip on my bag as I made my way back to the front of the cemetery. I didn't feel in danger, not enough to watch my back, anyways. I had this unmistakable feeling that the older one, Marius, would ensure my safe departure. 

The feeling of danger had completely left me once I reached my Harley that sat waiting for me just outside the entrance to the cemetery. It's pitch black and chrome finish shimmered in the dark night, almost like Marius' eyes had. My hand pulled my bag back towards me and I let the knife fall deep into it's contents again to pull the keys from the bottom of the satchel. The distinct and voracious growl of the revving motorcycle echoed through my body as I mounted it like a grand stallion. I rode down the dark roads like a bat out of hell and yet I took care. I'd had my fair share of accidents, some small...some...bone shattering. But I would never tire of the feeling of the strong winds that enveloped me when I rode. I felt like an otherworldly woman soaring through the world, like I was something more powerful than I really was. 

 

It wasn't until I reached the place where I slept and ate that I realized I had left behind something very important. I had arrived only moments after leaving the cemetery, the small house reeking and jumping from the house party that had erupted in my absence. I had been homeless for several months before finding a nice enough roommate looking for a new tenant. She was a nice enough lady that stayed out of my affairs, but every so often she would throw these loud and rather obnoxious house parties that never ended well for her. She had a bad habit of trying to bang at least two people before the night finished and only having her heart penetrated. I shuffled into the front door, past a group of grinding individuals as I made my way to the staircase where I had been renting space for, praying that no couples had snuck their way up there before I could defend my domain. Luckily for me, it was dark and empty at the top of the stairs and much more quiet than what lay below. 

It wasn't until I let my bag fall from my shoulder that I noticed how light it felt. How empty it seemed. My heart had nearly leapt from my chest when I realized what I had forgotten. My journal. The private outlet for all my crazy visions and sketches, left laying in the cemetery behind Elisi's tombstone! I immediately flew from the small house, practically knocking down a few people on my way out and back to my bike to soar down the dark roads once more. I hadn't even grabbed my bag on my way out, only focused on getting that notebook back. I was breathing in short gasps, giving myself a small panic attack as I pushed the limits of legal speed to get back to the gravesite. It had to only be a few minutes before I had once again arrived at the cemetery and leapt from the motorcycle in a grand motion. My heavy black boots were thudding against the ground loudly as I quickly ran back to Elisi's grave.

My heart nearly stopped beating at what greeted me there- Marius and the younger man were both skimming through my notebook with concerned looks on their faces. My face was filling with hot red blood and I was practically seething with quiet rage as I stomped over to them. The younger man, his name was Lestat, wasn't it? He had been sitting on top of Elisi's tombstone while Marius stood over him, looking at the pages of my journal over his shoulder. Both men looked up at me at the same time when I approached.

"It's not very nice to read a girl's diary, you know? You two should be ashamed of yourselves", I seethed as I held out my hand to retrieve the black leather bound journal from Lestat's hands. His face was no longer lighthearted and filled with a grand grin. It seemed confused and almost frustrated. His brow was furrowed and his blue eyes seemed dark and dangerous as he stared into me once more. He held his lips tight together as he stared at me, leaving the silence to be broken by his elder, Marius who held a somber face.

"Dear child, were you the one to illustrate these images? Are these your writings?", he firmly asked of me.

"Why would I run back for a diary that isn't filled with my own thoughts and rambles? You don't have to tell me how crazy I am, I don't need any kind of help or church, just give me the notebook back. Please.", I said, almost mocking his own firm voice as I reached for the notebook only for it to be pulled back away from my grasp.

"How do you know Louis? Why is he here in your book?", Lestat spat at me in a cruel voice, flipping pages in my journal with an incredible speed back to the last page I had left it on, the sketch I had done only an hour ago at most. Marius placed a hand on Lestat's shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Lestat, please, she means no harm to any of us.", he said softly. "But child, these images you have created here, do you know who these people are? Have you seen them in person?"  
I shook my head at him, feeling myself become nervous once more. I didn't want this kind of confrontation and I could almost feel tears begin to well up in my eyes. They were just visions, nothing more. This man can't possibly know the names and faces I'd drawn there. It has to be some sort of sick coincidence. 

"With such detail, you've had to have seen them somewhere. In dreams perhaps? Ash, please, you must tell me how you know of them", Marius said to me in a pleading tone. At once I flinched at his words.

"How do you know my name? I never told you my name. I don't have that name written anywhere in those pages!", which was true, we never formally introduced ourselves and I always signed my full illustrations with Kitten as opposed to my given name. Who was he to know me?

"How do you know of the Ancient Ones sitting on their throne of stone?!", Lestat implored, his fingers once again flipping through the pages to one of my first full illustrations. This one shown two marble statues, a man and a woman. They looked like statues of a king and queen, sitting straight and staring forward.

Tears were indeed welling up in my eyes as I felt my face heat up from frustration of dealing with such a confrontation.

"I saw them in a vision. I see these...these...flashes. They're like fragments of memories...that's where I saw them. That's where I saw others. That's where I saw you!", I said, pointing my finger at Lestat and letting the tears fall down my cheeks and my voice break as I spoke. "I've seen visions of terrible things. I've seen two red haired twins, I've seen an entire theater filled with this..this cult...I've seen people burst into flames".

Through my tears I saw the two men exchange glances and Marius moved to approach me. I wanted to back away from him but I couldn't find it in myself to move in the moment. His hand came up to gently cup my face and pull my gaze up to him.

"Do you want answers, child?", he asked of me softly. 

"Yes", I whispered to him, my dark almond eyes staring up into his own dark eyes. "Please, tell me".

 

And so now I sat in front of a large roaring fire in a vastly different place. It was a large warm home. The walls were lined in thick leather bound books and fine furniture. The only true light source in the room was the fire in front of me. I sat, slightly curled in a soft leather chair, Marius sat across from me in a similar chair. He had brought me here to his home, how exactly I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's like my memory becomes fuzzy when I try to think of what happened between then and where I last remember myself being in the cemetery. But Marius was smiling at me warmly as I looked around at the new surroundings. I felt on edge but not truly afraid. I looked over my shoulder to see Lestat pacing around with my notebook still held in his hands, flipping through the pages.

"So what's his problem anyways? Who are you two?", I finally asked.

"We are unknowable, by nature. But my name is Marius and his is Lestat. We are very old, Ash, much older than your parents, than your grandparents and so on. The images that are splayed across your pages are secrets that you should not be aware of. Not even others like us are aware of these secrets. They are safeguarded for a reason. And it troubles us to find a young mortal with a short bullet point essay and illustrations that broadcast the history of these secrets".

"So what, you're vampires or something?", I said bluntly.

I saw Lestat stop pacing from my peripheral vision and when I turned to look at him fully, he merely smirked at me once more, the grin returning to his features for the first time since finding my journal. When I looked back at Marius, he had his eyes closed and his hands held before him, his index fingers pressed tightly against his lips while he thought to himself.

"Wait...you're not really vampires...are you? I mean, my grandfather was a self proclaimed warlock and my grandmother was a psychic witch, so it's not like I can't believe that it's not possible...but...are you really?".

Marius opened his eyes but remained silent, merely acknowledging my words. I turned to Lestat once again and saw him approach me slowly.

"Ma cherie, I can assure you that we are, in fact, vampires", Lestat said to me as he drew close, kneeling before the chair I sat in, his hands finding their way to my bare legs above my knees, his thumbs brushing against my thighs. It was such a sensual feeling I felt myself flinch and instinctively pull myself away from him. Lestat was smiling widely at me now, and there was no denying it now. His fangs flashed at me in the smile.

"You mentioned your heritage containing history of witchcraft, tell me, was your grandmother's maiden name Mayfair?", Marius asked of me gently. Lestat pulled away from me fully and stood, his form towering over mine, but his eyes stayed locked onto mine.

"I don't know. What does it matter?", I answered rather bluntly.

"The Mayfairs are a long standing family of witches with history that intertwines with many vampires. I wouldn't be surprised of one of their offspring would receive visions."

"Then wouldn't I have visions of witches instead of vampires?"

"Not necessarily. Even visions of the past could be seen as foresight. Think of it as your sub-conscience sensing the nearby presence of preternatural creatures and your abilities draining memories and visions from these creatures to alert yourself of their growing presence. I've been staying in this area for quite some time now and it would make sense that you could grab fragments of the Ancient ones from me. Lestat has only just come back to me, so you've only just now seen a fragment of his past", Marius replied.

The idea mulled about in my mind for a moment, my eyes were cast back down to the fire that crackled and danced in front of me. The room was silent during a long moment. This was heavy information to digest.  
Lestat had taken himself back to flipping through my journal, contempt with reading about the visions that I've had. I turned my attention back to Marius who was looking away from me, staring deeply into the fire just as I had just been doing. He looked handsome with the light dancing around him. His eyes held such a soft gaze while it pierced your soul. It matched the firm voice he spoke with, firm and yet filled with a sincere kindness. 

"So...", I cleared my throat to break the silence. "You haven't told me how you know my name? Did you read my mind?". Marius' eyes came back to me and a smile played on his lips.

"Yes, I read your thoughts. I can pick up many things about you just by skimming the top layer of your thoughts. Things you aren't even particularly even thinking of. Like of how you don't really want to go back to that ramshackle house a few blocks down. Of how sick you were when your father forced you to ride with him to Florida for a trip you didn't even understand. Of how you've had to push yourself so far to end up with so little", he answered.

"Oh...you see all of that...", I sighed, casting my eyes down once more to avoid his gaze.

"Even if he didn't, you have it filling so many of these pages. Your father was a monster through and through, ma chere", Lestat said.

"I had to put those thoughts and words somewhere. I dont' exactly have friends to go to in times of need or when I just need to vent out my frustrations.", I muttered.

"And what if we were to become that for you?", Marius asked of me, his eyes shimmering brightly at me. Lestat put down my notebook and peered at Marius incredulously.

"You can't be serious", Lestat exclaimed.

"Oh but I am. You said it yourself that we need new blood to show us how to adjust to the coming ages and I believe this beautiful young woman has shown more than enough potential to teach us, Lestat", Marius said, looking over his shoulder at the younger vampire that approached us once more before bringing his gaze back to me. "What do you say, Kitten? This home would be yours, your life would no longer be one of pain and suffering and you would have everything you would ever need".The thought sounded far too good to be true. Deals like this always came with some sort of crazy catch and I wasn't going to immediately fall head over heels for this offer. 

"But I would have to kill, wouldn't I? I may not have the fondest feelings for the people that shuffle around me, but I can't just kill every night just to sustain myself", I said, shaking my head at the notion. Marius once again put his fingers against his lips in thought and he nodded his head as though it was the response he wanted to hear from me.

"Ah, but alas, the kiss of death is the deal breaker for the girl, Marius", Lestat said as he drew close to me again, his long pale fingers sliding along the arm of the leather chair I sat in and his eyes flashing a dangerous glance in my direction. He was coming around me as though he were a hungry wolf coming onto his prey. Didn't he mention wolves to me earlier in the night? "It's a good thing that death is not always a promise with our kiss, love".

"What do you mean?", I nervously questioned, raising a brow at the vampire before me. He was once more kneeling before me, his hands gripping the arms of the chair on either side of me, effectively trapping me for the moment as he drew ever closer. I pushed as far back into the plush material of the chair as I could to back away from him.

"We are able to control our thirst to take small amounts of blood from our victims. We sink our fangs into the skin for only a few seconds at best and then we withdraw, leaving our mouths with filled with blood and our victims spinning with pleasure and none the wiser to what has actually transpired", Marius stated calmly as he merely watched Lestat ensnare me like a trapped rabbit.

"Relax, Kitten. It won't hurt at all...just relax and give in to me", Lestat whispered in my ear and I felt my face heat up once more at his words and the way they hung heavy with sex and lust as I felt his lips brush against the shell of my ear. I stiffened at feeling him come so close to me and pushed against his shoulders...but it felt like I was pushing against a brick wall that wouldn't budge.

"You'll love how it feels...they say it's an addicting experience", Lestat purred into my ear, his lips brushing against my ear with every word. His lips began to slowly move down my ear to my jawline and down to the top of my neck. My eyes closed and I felt my body seem to act on it's own and my head tilted to offer more of my neck to the purring vampire.

"That's it...good girl. Keep your eyes closed for me, Kitten", he whispered softly before I could feel the unmistakable feeling of his fangs piercing my neck. The pain only lasted a second before a wave of pleasure wrecked my body. I could hear myself gasp and my back arch. It was like having a mind blowing orgasm run through your body without warning. The peak of the orgasm lasting for what felt like several minutes, erasing whatever thoughts I had filled my mind with seconds before and removing all control from my body. When Lestat pulled away from me, I became aware of the soft mews and moans coming from my lips and I opened my eyes just in time to see the younger vampire lick the blood from his lips lovingly.

"You should taste her, Marius. She's divine", he said, turning to face the other vampire that sat in the room. My eyes shifted over to Marius to see a look of pure lust glazed over his eyes though he remained silent at Lestat's remark.

I closed my eyes once more, my head spinning though not from blood loss. I wanted to lay down and ask for more all at the same time. 

"Well, since you seem to have enjoyed his kiss, perhaps when you are ready I will show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes", Marius finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marius being depicted in this part are drawn from the Vincent Perez portrayl of the character from the film Queen of the Damned. 
> 
> Also, she mentions the name Elisi occasionally in the story. Elisi isn't actually the name of her grandmother, but is a term from the Cherokee Native language meaning the mother of my mother. I figured it would be a simple tie to the heritage, but would be a term lost on most readers.


	13. Sarah and Friends (Part Three)

Long deep breaths and heavy concentration on the warm water that cascaded over my frozen body was what I tried to fill my mind with. Marius said that his blood would help me clear my mind, but he couldn't have been more wrong. My mind was filled with want and craving and visions. I remembered how the elder vampire's lips had felt when they first crashed against mine in the strange blood offering and how his blood had lit my soul on fire. I wanted nothing more than more of his kisses...more of him. I nervously bit my bottom lip as my thoughts shifted to Armand once more and how feather light and yet sensual his touch had felt. I wanted to feel his touch in more places and I felt my aching core agree with a strong pulse. I wanted to run my fingers through his auburn curls and get lost in his large amber eyes. I...I strangely wanted to feel his fangs. I had a strong urge to feel his fangs buried inside my neck like some sort of parody of a sexual position.

I sat in the porcelain bathtub as I scrubbed away the dried blood from my torso and wiped it from my white hair. The water around me becoming tainted with the blood...much like what was happening inside of me, I suppose. Watching the colors dance and swirl in the water seemed to make me somber for a moment. I remembered my family...my life. What would it be like without them? Perhaps this constant madness would be better than having to force myself to bring distance between us.

After I dried off and left the bath I dressed myself in my standard pajamas, that consisted of a long and comfy Black Butler t-shirt and soft shorts and threw myself onto my bed. The sun would be rising soon as I could see the first peaks of light begin to brighten the sky outside of my window. I needed sleep...but I know it wouldn't come with my mind cluttered and heart beating erratically like this. I needed something to calm me and send me drifting.

My hand drifted down to my pajama bottoms as I closed my eyes and let my mind take over for a moment and let whatever thoughts may come. My fingers traced over the fabric that covered my aching weeping core as my mind filled with a fantasy...a desire. I imagined Armand next to me, smiling and speaking to me in sly pillowtalk as I stared into his mesmerizing eyes. His hand would come to cup my cheek as he gave me a long kiss, his lips lingering on mine while his hand descended down to the area where my fingers now began to circle. My back arched off the mattress for a moment at the thought of his fingers moving against the bare skin of my lower lips in a horribly teasing light touch only to firmly cup my sex a moment later to watch my reaction. My face blushed brightly as I imagined feeling fingers teasing my dripping opening as Armand's fingers tracing my round swollen bundle of nerves. I pictured Marius on my other side, his fingers exploring me much like Armand's. Marius' cool lips placing soft kisses along my jaw and neck as they slowly built a roaring fire within me.

Only moments later was I furiously moving my fingers with haste as my release came with the morning sun, my breath gasping and my body shaking. The names of the vampires leaving my lips as the waves of the release washed over me, leaving me feeling weak and drifting. My eyes opened only for a few seconds to see the rays of the sun wash over the window of my room, giving me small glimpses of lightly falling snow outside. Then sleep came.

 

My head had been thankfully much clearer when I woke up later in the day, and by later...I mean, only an hour or so before the sun would set. My sisters had come into my room to check up on me, worried that I must have a fever of some sort or a terrible migraine. They offered cold medicine, pain relievers, warm blankets and hot cider. I thanked their every attempt at making me well. I was smiling warmly at them and yet I fought back at tears that welled up in my eyes. I didn't want things to change between us. But I was noticing changes in me. My hearing was more acute than ever. I could almost hear the snow falling onto the ground as though they were rocks crashing down upon the earth. At moments I even swore I could hear the whispers of my sister's thoughts around me. My body felt repulsed at the food and drinks that were being offered to me and yet I felt a thirst like nothing I'd ever felt. I forced down food, and found the the thirst could not be satisfied.

I looked at my reflection for the first time in over a day while I dressed myself for the evening. I had put on dark skinny jeans that looked rougher and more faded around my knees, an old Neon Genesis Evangelion shirt that had small tatters and finger holes around the bottom hem covered by a warm purple hoodie. My face looked sullen, my eyes sunken in and my skin paler than normal. I looked like I'd had the flu. I wrapped a purple scarf around my neck to keep me warm and pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. I wondered if my appearance would change at all after everything was said and done. Would I lose the freckles that were littered across my face and shoulders? Would my brown eyes turn amber like Armand's?

When I stepped out of my room to say goodbye to my family, I found that they were nowhere to be found. A note had been left, clipped to the fridge, that stated that they had gone out to dinner and left me to rest and get better. With teary eyes, I looked around at the empty house, making mental notes of every small nook and cranny. Ever since college, I had been living half here and half at my shared dorm room, but to say goodbye to this place...My hands drifted over the little pictures that covered the humming fridge, my fingertips brushing over a faded piece of paper. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of a younger me and my sisters. Our little hands firmly gripping crayons and speaking of problems that only children worry about. It was bittersweet to see those days so vividly now. 

 

The snow had finally stopped drifting through the sky when I finally stepped outside. My footsteps crunched through the cold inches of snow as I turned one last time to peak at the old house. It looked so empty and lifeless as I stood there with the cold wind whipping across my face and hair. I looked at the windows I had so often stared out of, daydreaming. The front door I'd so often slammed in a fit of rage. The steps to the porch I had slipped on as a child and caused many a scraped knee and tears. The dark green bushes that lined the front porch that I would hide underneath. The snow that had piled so high gave me fleeting thoughts of Christmas, of the snowmen that would come to life here in this yard. Of the twinkling lights that would come to life very soon. I was saying goodbye to a heavy chapter of my life...one that I could only hope to flip through and read the highlighted sentences but never experience it the same way.

The sun was setting very quickly and yet it was so early in the evening. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and strolled through the snowy streets. I took my time, my footsteps slow and deliberate. My mind was a vast pond filled with vibrant koi that swam through the tranquil waters with a strange force that caused the waters to swell. I hated forcing myself away from my family and yet I was horribly excited and nervous about seeing the vampires once more tonight.

As I came to approach the house that the vampires dwelled in, I took notice of a man sitting on the steps of the porch. I felt my heart beating faster as I approached more slowly. I didn't want to approach him, felt too embarrassed and nervous to explain myself. Did he know them? I wanted to walk around the neighborhood fully to see if he would be gone by the time I'd make it back, but his eyes had found mine when I thought of this plan.

"You're Sarah, aren't you?", the man asked. I felt my stomach drop and my feet slowly stepped closer to the man only to hear his words more clearly and to make his intentions even more clear.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?". He smiled at me warmly. He had a lion's mane of golden blond hair and deep blue eyes that pierced into me. He seemed both very young and yet timeless as he sat there. He wore a fine black leather jacket and faded denim jeans. He had to be a vampire as well.

"I'm an old friend of Marius", he answered, his voice was pleasant, yet his eyes seemed to shine with a deviant hue.

"Then...why are you just sitting out here? The sun's gone down", I said, my fingers nervously twiddling and playing with the purple strand held around my wrist.

"I've always been an early riser. They're still...asleep.", he said and politely slid over on the steps of the porch to make space for me and tapped the worn painted wood to offer me a seat there. I nervously looked at the man's face to look for any sign of mischief or malicious intent...but found none. I bit the inside of my cheek as I took the seat next to him, but avoided looking at him.

"Armand is quite taken with you", the man stated plainly. "Marius seems to like you very much as well. Enough to accept you into his home, which says a lot, cherie".   
I looked over at the man, a soft blush once more appearing across my face. He was smiling warmly at me. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I sat on the steps, my fingers still tugging and twisting the little purple rubberband on my wrist. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the man next to me looking at me rather thoughtfully, as though maybe the two vampires had told him about me. 

"Why do I have to become a vampire?", I asked softly to no one in particular, though the man next to me seemed to be more than happy to answer the question.

"Well, cherie, to be perfectly honest with you, you already are one. Though you're an incredibly weak one. Armand only gave you enough of his blood to change the rhythm of your heart but not enough of it to truly flow through your body the way that it should. You can't live this way. If you try to remain a human, you'll only cause harm to yourself or to those around you.", the man answered. "But don't let those stiffs scare you, chere. You can still see your family if you wish, you will simply need to be smart about it".

I had felt like breaking into pieces when I heard his answer...but his last remark caused my face to light up quickly. There was still hope to see them again? The man opened his mouth to speak once more..before being cut off by another voice.

"Those 'stiffs', Lestat, are merely looking out for the girl's safety. She is barely ready to receive the blood and yet here you are to fill her head with thoughts of living life with her mortal family".  
We both turned to look over our shoulders to see Marius standing in the open doorway, his arms crossed against his chest and his light blond hair hanging down past his shoulders.

"Yes, well, those of us that have received the Dark Gift don't exactly always have a past filled with a loving family so close to their maker, now do they?", the man named Lestat said as he stood from his resting place to face Marius. He turned for a moment to offer me a cold pale hand for me to also rise. I hesitantly took the offer though our hands seemed to be held together for a beat too long. It seemed like Lestat wanted to keep a hold on my hand. I moved to pull my hand away when another voice sounded from inside the house.

"Oh, I see you're here to pull away yet another person from my life, Lestat".

Armand stepped out from behind Marius, his large amber eyes looking down at our joined hands as I was finally able to slip mine away from Lestat's. Lestat wore a large grin and chuckled as he looked at Armand.

"I simply like to put that fear into you these days, Armand.", his grin grew wider as he spoke and he seemed to also narrow his eyes at the auburn haired vampire. "But I'm not here for you, petit. I'm here to have a little coeur-a-coeur with Marius."

Armand stiffened and pushed past Lestat to me, his pouting lips quickly turning into a mischievous grin as he came to me. His auburn curls seemed to bounce around his features and his large beautiful amber eyes seemed to pull me in to him before his touch could do the same. 

"Come, Sarah, we'll leave these two to muddle in the cold and dark", he said to me in a playful manner, taking my hand and leading me into the warm house. Before passing the doorway I noticed Armand turning to make a silly face at the two elder vampires left outside. Armand slammed the door behind us and chuckled to himself as he turned the first lock on the door.   
With his ever widening grin he lead me away from the front door to sit on a comfortable plush couch that sat against the far wall of the living room. At once, my senses were attacked with the warm and sweet smell that permeated everything in this house and it calmed my nerves as I took a seat next to Armand on the soft couch. He had an arm around my shoulders as we sat together. Looking at him now in the dim light of the house I could see that his auburn curls were disheveled as though he just woke up and hadn't run a comb through the tresses yet. My heart was beating very quickly as I sat close to the vampire, feeling his body pressing into mine. I turned away from his face, finding a sudden and powerful shyness over take me and I couldn't bare to look upon him any longer. My eyes were downcast, though they truly stared at nothing in particular. I could feel and see my white hair sliding down around my face as I looked away. I wondered then if Armand could feel how hard and fast my heart was beating.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah.", he whispered to me softly, his cold hand gently grasping my chin to turn my attention back to him. His eyes were filled with a sincerity that slowed the pace of my frantic heart. "Your mind is so cluttered right now, darling. Do you want me to help you clear it?".

His voice was but a soft whisper, as though if he were to speak any louder that I would sprint away from him like a frightened doe. I didn't know what to say of his offer, so I merely nodded my head though I felt my brow lift in confusion to his words. Armand leaned in closer to me, still having a firm hold on my chin, so close now that the tips of our noses were touching.

"This is the part where you close your eyes", he purred softly. I nervously let my eyes close as I felt Armand come closer and closer until his lips were on mine. His lips felt cold but soft and his kiss was gentle. His hand left my chin to come around and gently hold the back of my neck as we held the kiss. With every second the kiss escalated more and more. I became aware of his gentle breathing and could hearing my breathing becoming slightly more erratic. My face felt like it was beginning to light on fire once more. Within a few more moments of feeling Armand's lips take a much more dominant stance in the kiss, I could hear that both of our breathing was growing more erratic and heavy. I felt Armand slip his tongue across my lips and I softly moaned in response. During the kiss I could feel the craving from the night before come back in full blast. My core was once again aching and pulsing as I mewled against the vampire's lips. I felt myself grow more excited when I felt Armand's hand grab hold of my scarf and begin to slowly pull it from my neck, his kiss deepening, as though it would distract me from his movements. But before I could feel his kiss leave my lips to find my neck, I heard the sound of a lock turning.

"Did you really think that you could lock us out, you little imp?"

Armand pulled away from me quickly to see both Marius and Lestat standing in the doorway of the room. Lestat had a large grin on his face once more and Marius merely shook his head at us.

"Looks like someone couldn't wait to begin the fun", Lestat chuckled. "I'll let you three have your fun...but Marius, remember what we talked about, won't you?". Marius regarded him for a moment, before nodding his head slowly at his companion. Lestat turned for the door once more, but not before looking at me and bowing to me in a farewell. When the door was closed once more, I could feel my purple scarf fall free from my neck and I felt Armand once more nuzzling close to my jaw and neck. But the moment didn't feel the same with Marius standing over us like a parent that caught two teenagers making out on their couch.

"Come, Marius. I think she's more than ready for us", Armand whispered softly, his lips grazing over my jaw as he spoke, his arm dropping from my shoulders down to my hips. My eyes drifted from where Armand sat to where Marius stood over us by the doorway. 

"If that is so, then we should take this to a more private and comfortable place", the elder vampire answered, removing his dark red blazer and hanging it on a coat rack by the door, revealing a tight fitting beige shirt that revealed his tight figure. It was then that I noticed that they had still been wearing the same attire from the previous night, save the jacket that Marius had been wearing had been free of blood stains.

I was being pulled away from the warm couch and led through the house. I was being pulled up a set of stairs, Marius leading the way and Armand behind me, his hands at my hips and every now and then his nails would run down my spine teasingly. I was being led down the hall from where my friend Daniel seemingly still slept to another part of the house. Armand stepped out from behind me to open one of the doors at the end of the hall to reveal a darkened room. Marius stepped inside first, but offered me his hand to lead me through the darkness. I accepted his offer and he slowly led me inside, his arm coming around my shoulders as he lead me to a bed. Armand shuffled behind us to make some light, the room filling with a dim light. The room was painted in a dark color and filled with shelves that held movies and music. I could see an entertainment center with a large television and gaming systems. Marius was leading me to a large dark bed in the room. I nervously sat down at the edge of the bed, my fingers once again coming to nervously twiddle with the rubberband and I felt myself too afraid to look at either of the vampires. I felt the bed shift next to me as Armand sat at my side once more, his hand coming to pull mine away from my wrist gently.

"How do you like my room? Does it suit you? Is this comfortable for you?", Armand asked softly, leaning close to me once again. I would have answered him sooner, but my eyes had found something next to the bed that made my stomach drop. A black coffin lay on the floor next to the bed. Armand's coffin. It wasn't like a modern rectangular coffin. It was like an old style coffin with a glossy finish on the outside. Would I have to sleep in a coffin too?

"Y-Yeah...I like this", I muttered.

I felt the bed shift on my other side as Marius sat down next to me, rather close but still a respectable distance between us. He placed a firm hand on my lap as he studied me.

"We will make this as easy of a transition as we can, Sarah. You just have to trust us. We won't hurt you", Marius said gently. He leaned closer and offered a gentle kiss against my temple as Armand shuffled next to me as well.

"We'll just need to clear that pesky mind of anxiety again, won't we darling?", Armand whispered. I couldn't comprehend his words before his lips were crashing against mine and he was taking over my world again. His hands were at my cheeks, holding me close to him. I could feel Marius's hands coming around my shoulders to slide my hoodie from my torso, his touch lingering across my back. His tongue had already darted alongside mine when I felt Marius's touch again, this time along the back of my neck. He was softly pulling me away from Armand. Armand began to protest until he saw Marius pull my lips to his, his strong arms coming to wrap around my hips as I was immediately dominated by his kiss. The elder vampire's kiss was more firm and controlling than Armand's lust filled and passionate kiss. But I felt almost the same level of excitement to feel the elder vampire's tongue come to taste my lips. I was softly moaning again as I became aware of my own heavy breathing.

I pulled away from Marius' lips for a moment when I jumped, having felt Armand's cool hands slide underneath my t-shirt, held at my hips and slide up around to my belly. But I was quickly pulled back into Marius' kiss before I could even think of protesting as Armand's hands slid even further up my torso to my breasts. 

"Did you know that ever since you've had our blood that we've shared a bond with you?", Armand began to whisper in my ear. "We can feel what you feel and we can feel and see what you think, darling". He accented his words by gently groping my breasts. Marius slid his tongue against mine as I listened to Armand's words. "And yes, we saw what you did before the sun was rising", Armand whispered against my ear, his lips grazing over the skin there.

At those words I was pulled away from Marius' kiss and made to lay down upon the bed, my head underneath plush pillows...and a vampire on either side of me. Armand leaned over me and grew closer to once again kiss me with a passion I'd never known.

"You wanted it to be like this, didn't you?", Marius said softly as his hands softly trailed along my side as Armand was leaning over me. "We saw how you imagined us at your side...how you imagined our touch".   
Armand deepened the kiss, his tongue once more along mine as his own hand trailed down my figure, gently groping my breast once more before trailing down to where my sacred core lay weeping. He pulled away from my lips to look down at me with his mesmerizing amber eyes.

"You wanted me to tease you like this, didn't you?", he whispered as his fingers caressed over my jeans between my thighs. Marius leaned close and took control of my lips once more with his as Armand slowly found the way to undo my jeans and placed his hand along the thin cotton barrier that remained to shield him from my bare skin. This proved to be even more of a tease. To feel his touch so close to where I needed him to touch and yet it felt so far from it at the same time. His touches were light, merely ghosts floating over sensitive masses of nerves that begged to be caressed and massaged. For moments we stayed that way, Armand teasing me and Marius dominating me with his kiss and all I could do was moan softly against his lips.

When Marius pulled away from me this time, I had expected Armand to kiss me once more, but he only leaned close to rest his forehead against mine as Marius shifted to pull away my dark jeans. When he came back up, his hands had grasped the bottom of my shirt and was carefully pulling the light material up over my head to leave me mostly naked between the two. Armand's hand was still lightly tracing patterns over my panties and his lips came down to greedily kiss the swell of my breasts. This time it was Marius's turn to lean close to my ear and whisper to me, it seemed.

"Are you ready for us to truly begin?", he whispered softly, his lips drifting down to kiss my jawline down to my neck. I moaned in response to him as Armand pulled down my bra to suck and gently bite my nipple. Armand quickly slid my panties down my legs and past my knees for his fingers to finally touch the bare skin that ached for his touch. He found my swollen clit in no time and had me moaning louder and louder as he expertly manipulated the hot flesh. Marius was still kissing my neck as Armand played with me, but soon I felt his hand come down my side past Armand's hand to gently trace my opening. 

"Do you want this, Sarah?", Marius whispered as his fingers slipped inside just a little. 

"Y-Yes!", I moaned and felt his fingers slide inside slowly. I was writhing on the bed between the two vampires as they did all they could to build the fire inside me.

"Oh look at you, you're getting so close to coming for us, aren't you?", Armand purred against my other ear, his fingers swirling around my clit in a steady rhythm.  
"Do you want to cum for us, darling?", Marius whispered, his fingers nearly matching Armand's rhythm.

"Y-Yes, please!", I moaned. I felt like I was losing my mind with so much pleasure building inside of me. I couldn't hold on to the edge any longer, but before my release came I felt Armand nuzzle against my neck and his fangs pierce into my neck, his fingers quickening their pace as my blood met his lips. I was coming. I felt my body stiffen and shake with orgasm as Armand drained me of the blood that was quickly pulsing through my body. I was on heaven and I didn't want the moment to end. I was moaning their names over and over as my orgasm crested and I drifted down to the afterglow. 

I felt drowsy and floaty in the afterglow as Armand still drained me of blood. My eyes were closed and soft mewls were escaping my lips. I felt Marius withdraw his hand and his lips placing soft kisses along my forehead and temple before pulling Armand away. I wanted to turn on my side and sleep, but the two vampires wouldn't let me move. Instead, I was pulled to face Marius as I hazily watched him make a small slit across his neck to offer me his blood. I was made to drink his blood once more, my body lighting on fire when the forbidden elixir touched my tongue. Once more I moaned as I licked the blood from his neck and I felt Armand's hand gently stroking my back as I fed from Marius. His blood set my body on fire, and this fire seemed to engulf my entire figure. Every fiber of my being could feel the scorching hot liquid surge through it. I could faintly hear the pounding of his heart as I drank from him, the pounding growing louder and louder with each second. It was such a steady rhythm. I couldn't stand for it to end. But the moment came when I was gently pulled away from his bleeding wound. Armand's hands were soothing through my hair, kisses placed along my hair and head and my eyes were still closed.

I was seeing visions from the blood that had been given to me. Strange that I'd never obtained visions from anything in a purely liquid state before. The flashes I saw in my vision were so much more clear and vivid than any other vision I'd ever had. A dark room, so very long ago. Fine paintings hung from the wall and dark crimson clothes were hung here and there. Marius and Armand, as they were centuries ago in fine Italian clothing. Armand was laying on a chaise, his head held back, face ruddy and flushed, clothing slightly askew. Maris stood tall and regal, a painting palette in his hand. He was mixing paints as he stared intently at the young man that lay before him. He was painting Armand as he was. Suddenly Armand moved, his head held up and an almost drunken smirk spread across his face. He spoke to Marius in a different language, probably Italian. His voice was thick with desire and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. Marius spoke to him without glancing, his words were quick and to the point, it seemed. Armand didn't like the answer he was given and leap from his place on chaise and approached the elder vampire. Marius watched the young man carefully, laying down the palette. The auburn haired beauty seemed nearly furious and reached his hands out to snatch away the unfinished painting. Marius did not stop him from grabbing the painting and throw it to the floor, smearing paint along the stone. Armand seemed pleased with his show of retaliation and sneered at the taller man. It was now that Marius reacted, his hand firmly grasping the young apprentice by the throat, leading him back to the chaise where he had been posed. Within moments, Marius had his lips upon him, and when he pulled away, Armand was once again in a drunken stupor. Marius steadily walked back to his easel and produced another clean canvas from his side and began his painting anew.

 

When I became aware of myself again, I was no longer in bed with the immortals, but rather in a room I hadn't been before. It was a large bathroom, the white linoleum was shimmering brightly and I could feel warm water cascading over me. I lay naked in a fine white tub with the shower bringing forth the warm water that rained upon me. On my side, Armand sat, perched over the side of the tub like a cat that had wandered into the room. A few of his curls were stuck against his forehead and cheeks with droplets of water from where he'd leaned close to the water.

"It's okay darling, I'm here", he said softly, his hand reaching out to softly caress my cheek. His touch felt warmer and softer than usual, and his skin seemed to glow.

"W-Why am I here?", I asked, feeling myself shiver and shudder suddenly, but not in a painful manner.

"Your body is dying. The water will wash away the death.", he answered. His eyes left mine for a moment as if he were pondering something. "You were having visions after the blood. It was strange, usually the visions occur while you're drinking, not as an after effect. Marius said that this occurs in those who had occurring visions in their mortal lives...did you?".

"I've had visions ever since I was a kid. Usually they occurred when I touched certain objects. Its not exactly something I could control, though sometimes I felt as though I could control when I needed to see a vision, but it was usually just a random thing. It was never...this clear", I said, my stare growing distant as I spoke. I could feel more shudders leave my body as Armand's hand came out to firmly hold my shoulder steady.

"That is to be expected. You'll find that all of your senses will be far more keen, especially after you rest. That's what you're going to need to do as soon as your body is finished. I have some clothing laid aside here for you when you're done. Just come back to my room when you're ready to sleep, alright?", he said to me before leaning close to place a gentle kiss against my forehead. He left the room then, leaving me to die, literally. I was scared then, wondering if this was going to hurt or if I would pass out. I spent the next several minutes laying in the water with my mind growng dizzy from my thoughts. Something felt wrong, not with my body...but with something else that made my anxiety override my head.

When I felt that my body was going to do all that it was going to do to expel whatever mortality was left inside, I reached up to turn the water off. I expected to feel cold, having left the warmth of the water, but I didn't. I felt slightly unsteady as I rose to drape a towel around me to dry off and to inspect the clothes that Armand had left for me. There was a large burgundy shirt that felt soft and warm along with a pair of really soft and light pajama pants. Next to those lay my underwear I had been wearing previously. I dressed myself and stood in front of the foggy mirror that was positioned on the wall over the counter sink. I wiped my hand over the steam that covered the reflective surface to find that I still had a reflection. My white hair clung to my face and my brown eyes seemed brighter, almost amber like Armand's.

I nervously peeked my head out from the bathroom and noticed a door across the hall was opened slightly. I couldn't remember which room had been Armand's and I popped my head inside the door to find a different room. This room was filled with bookshelves and canvases. Paintings were on the walls and propped up against surfaces. There was no bed in this room, only another fine shiny black coffin at the end of the room. In the middle of the room were two plush chairs, one of which was occupied by Marius. He had pulled his hair back and was busy reading from a large novel. I was seconds away from pulling back, when the elder vampire peered up from his book and smiled at me.

"No need to feel shy, come in", he greeted.

I meekly stepped into the room, not knowing if I was being welcome to sit in the chair next to him or to merely enter. I noticed that several of the paintings that were scattered across the room were of people.   
Several included Armand and the vampire I had met earlier that night, Lestat. A few even had glimpses of Daniel. All of the paintings were intricate and thoroughly detailed. They were perfect. They were what I strived for with my art.

"Your paintings are beautiful", I complimented. "I wish my stuff looked as good as these do".

"I'd love to take the time to teach you how to paint like this. I don't get many apprentices anymore these days. Many mortals simply use their technology to watch how to quickly manipulate their pencils and ink to get the picture to look a certain way, but many don't have a teacher to show them the proper way to do a proper brush stroke or mix the paints."

"You would do that? Seriously?!", I was overjoyed at his response. He smiled at my excitement and nodded his head.

"We can start lessons tomorrow night, but for now, I suggest you head back to Armand's room to rest. You're going to need it. The first day can be rough", he said.

As I walked back to Armand's room down the hall, I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I was going to have my own private tutor to teach me how to further my art, one that would let me learn at my own pace. And a handsome tutor at that. The door to Armand's room had been left wide open, to invite me back in. The room was completely dark, aside from the television with it's flickering images. Armand sat not too far from it, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, a video game controller in hand. I carefully inched closer to where he sat, not wanting to break his concentration. He was playing one of the Dark Souls games, his in game avatar ducking and dodging quick enemy attacks. Without even thinking about it, I knelt down to sit on the floor next to him to watch him play. He played like a pro, not letting his character take one hit as he fought with a large demon beast. In no time at all, he had vanquished the beast and he turned to me with a wide grin of victory on his face.

"Are you ready to sleep now?", he asked me. I nodded my head, but looked down away from him. I wondered if he would let me sleep on his bed and not in the coffin. That...was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"What's wrong?", he asked me gently, leaning closer.

"Well...I..I just...",I stuttered, nervously tripping over my words. My hand went to my wrist to tug on the purple rubberband...to find that it was no longer there. My heart began to beat wildly as my fingers traced around my empty wrist. "My rubberband...where is it? What happened to it?", I asked quickly.

Armand quickly stood from where he sat to run to one of the polished back dressers in his room, his hands moving things around on top of the dresser in a frantic manner before he ran back to me and plopped down on the floor in front of me. He gently pulled my empty wrist out before him and quickly pulled the familiar purple band back around my wrist where it belonged. He pulled me close to him, his arms coming around to hold me against his chest.

"It's alright now, shhh. No need to have a panic attack while I'm here.", he whispered. "We took it off of you when we put you in the shower, but now it's back where it belongs. Right?", he said, his fingers coming up to gently grasp my chin to stare into my eyes.

"Thank you", I answered meekly.

He smiled and stood before me, holding my hands to pull me up with him and he led me over to where his coffin lay next to his bed. My heart was steadily beating louder and louder as we approached his resting place. I watched him lean down to open the coffin, revealing the red satin lining that hid inside.

"Now remember what I said, no panic attacks while I'm here", he said to me, turning to take my hand. I nervously let him pull me forward and he climbed into the coffin to lay down. "Don't worry, there's room for two". 

I allowed myself to be pulled down on top of Armand, my face laying against his chest and his lips pressed against the top of my head as he slowly closed the lid. I could see nothing but blackness and all I could hear now was our combined breathing. My breath sounded shaky and unsteady, while his breathing was slow and deliberate. His arms came around to hold me and his hands were gently rubbing along my back to calm me.

"Just close your eyes and sleep as you would when you were still a mortal.", he commanded me gently, once more placing a kiss against the top of my head.

I could feel myself blushing as I lay against the vampire, my cheek feeling his steady heartbeat. I let the sound of my heartbeat be the metronome that would let me drift to sleep. And the sleep came much easier than I expected. The combined efforts of that wonderful beat and his gentle touch along my back sent me drifting into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in such a long time.


	14. Mary & Lestat (Part One)

The night was growing ever colder and the wind was whistling just outside the window that was creaked open just enough so that fragments of the chill could ease inside the tiny home to bring forth a breath of life. It was a dark sky with the blackened clouds smothering the moonlight. Most of the electrical lights in my home were turned off in favor of candle light, their beautiful warm wicks flickering and dancing. The orangish light that spread across the room seemed to bring such a dramatic flair to the posters that hung on the walls all around me. On the long wooden table in front of me lay small jars and bottles with their open lids and caps spread about. My small heavy pestle and mortar was in front of me, my hands gripping the pestle tightly as I ground together a few of the ingredients carefully. The heavy scent of the flora and spices I was using began to burn my nose as they were crushed together with the heavy pestle. I carefully watched the colors begin to intertwine and mix, creating the base of my latest concoction. This wasn't a potion I'd made before and was strictly a trial run, this had been made very clear to my latest customer.  
I took a moment to pull my phone from my pocket to take another quick glance through the messages that had been sent between the two of us, to make sure I had her full understanding and to make sure she knew where to find me when I was ready.

_Hi...so...um..are you the girl from campus that made the potion for Jasmine?_

_Yes, I've made a potion or two for a Jasmine. My name is Mary. How can I help you?_

_I need a potion. I've had a lot of anxiety issues lately. It's been getting so bad that normal therapy isn't working and I don't know what to do anymore and I was hoping that you could help someway._

_Is it for more than just anxiety? Depression? Bipolar disorder? Addictions? Relationship qualms?_

_Panic attacks. I've been getting them more and more and sometimes I'm getting them over small things that I shouldn't even be that worried about. I get so scared and I can't breathe and I always feel like this is the one that'll finally kill me._

_Wow, that is pretty bad. I've never made anything for something this serious, so I highly recommend that even after taking the potion that you still go to therapy and keep in touch with people that are there to help you. I can't promise that this will be a miracle potion for you, do you understand? I'm not a doctor and I'm not a therapist. But I'm willing to try._

_Yes, thank you so much. Please._

_The potion is almost ready for you now, meet me at The Haven off fourth street to pick it up. It's just down the street from the campus next to The Fox and the Hound Tavern._

_How much is it?_

_I'm not charging you for this._

I re-read my last message a few times. Selling these potions was what was keeping me a float for now, and I could really use the extra money, but it felt wrong to charge the poor thing for something that might not even help. I was too much of a softie in some cases. I wanted the money, but didn't feel right to ask for it, especially with cases like these. But I slipped my phone back into my pocket to steer my attention back to the unfinished potion. All that needed to be done now was to add the crushed spices and flora with the liquid base I already mixed together. It was a standard base I used for many of my potions and I kept it in my fridge for quick potion making. I readied the bottle, a long necked wine bottle that was a pretty emerald green matte color. I carefully poured in the rosewater liquid into the bottle then slowly applied the spices. I then sealed the bottle and tied around a dark purple ribbon around the neck of the bottle with a note attached for easy directions for use for the customer.

I turned to leave my home, with bottle in hand, but not before checking myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable at The Haven. My brown hair came down past my shoulders in slight waves and framed my slightly round curvy face. My dark brown eyes seemed too large in my reflection and my lips, which were very full were frowning slightly as my free hand smoothed down my clothes to knock away bits and pieces of debris that landed upon me. I wore a slightly large white blouse with long flowing sleeves and dark denim jeans that had honestly seen better days. I decided to throw one of my robes over me for the chilly night air. The robe was long and the material was flowing and soft. It's dark colors and large hood always helped me feel more like the witch that I was. As I walked out the door I grabbed my keys and of course grabbed my wand, the two things I couldn't leave the house without. I holstered my wand on the dark brown belt that was wrapped around my waist that would be covered by the billowing robe that enveloped me in wonderful warmth.

It wouldn't take me long to walk to The Haven from my home, one of the perks to my life, I suppose. The Haven was an old school goth nightclub that would routinely host random bands that would perform well in the night. The patrons there were kind enough and they were what kept my potion selling business alive now that I graduated college. Plus, I could stroll in with wand in hand and they wouldn't even bat an eye at me, which I loved and appreciated.

The streets were quiet then. Halloween had passed by and the parties along the main strip of the city street had faded away as people dragged themselves back into their lives to prepare for the holiday season that was edging closer and closer. The black asphalt that echoed with my footsteps were still wet with the evening rain that had quickly swept through. It was brisk and chilly but not enough for my breath to form a hazy fog. As I approached my usual hunting grounds I could hear the loud and commanding beat of the music that ebbed from the nightclub. The entrance was left unguarded by the usual bouncer, perhaps he had stepped inside away from the cool air or perhaps he took the night off due to a slow week. There were a few couples that lingered outside speaking quietly but one person that stood alone and seemed a bit nervous about standing out in front of the place.

She was a young woman, perhaps the same age as me or maybe even a year or so older. She had long flowing chestnut brown hair and bright aquamarine eyes. She was chubbier than me, but was not overtly obese by any means. She wore all black, a color that accented her pale skin. I took a deep breath before pressing into her mind, using my gift of mind reading to peer on the surface of her thoughts to see if that was my customer. Her mind was filled with some anxiety and uneasiness. I pressed a little further to find that she was repeating instructions, the same instructions I had given my customer on how to find The Haven. This was my girl. 

"Hey, Sandy, it's me, Mary. Are you doing alright?", I said as warmly as I could as I approached the girl. She turned and looked at me a little nervously but smiled politely all the same.

"I don't remember telling you my name...I thought it would be an anonymous thing..", she said hesitantly, not wanting to make eye contact with me for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or scare you. It's just...well...you know, a witch thing. I read minds, I make potions...it's a living", I said, laughing a little dryly, truly hoping I didn't hurt the girl's feelings. "I don't gain anything by telling others who and what I've sold to others, trust me. Sort of like a doctor confidentiality thing, you know?"

"Yeah okay", she said, finally looking back up to make eye contact with me. "Sorry, I'm not used to meeting new people, it's definitely not a skill of mine".

"It's okay, I understand. Anyways, here's the bottle. I wrote a few instructions on the note for you. Basically just mix about half a cup of this with boiling water like with tea and take a few moments to inhale the scent before taking small sips", I told her calmly offering the bottle out to her.

"Am I allowed to know what's in it?"

"It's mostly mango leaves and bauhinia, along with some coriander, rosewater, ginseng and other minute leaves and spices you'd usually find in most teas. The mango leaves are to help give balance to your life and the bauhinia will help bring you to peace and ease your empath nature"

"Empath nature?"

"People with great anxiety like you're suffering with are usually empaths, which means that you are picking up on the emotions of those around you. You're in toxic environments that are forcing negative energy onto you. The bauhinia flowers in the potion will help protect you from those environments."

The girl was silent, though she nodded her head to show that she was acknowledging my words. I didn't know what to do at this point, so I put a firm hand on her shoulder to show a sign of comfort.

"Remember what I said, don't rely on this alone to fix your situation. The potion will help, but it cannot bring you enough strength to overcome this. You'll need the strength of trusted ones around you".

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you for this? It really means a lot to me, really", the girl said, her hand reaching back to her pocket to pull out her wallet.

"No no, please, it wouldn't be right of me", I said quickly, raising my hands up to stop her motions.

"Can I at least buy you a drink?", she said, motioning for the nightclub in front of us. I nodded my head to her, yes, this will do.

 

The club was dimly lit and not fairly crowded for a slow weekday night. Blue and purple lights shimmered along the floor and walls from one of the lighting fixtures above us, bringing soft light to the nearly all black scenery. The brightest light in the room belonged to the fixtures that hung in front of the small stage. The stage was currently empty, however a few stage hands scurried around with cords and devices to set up for the next gig. The music that pumped throughout the building was being provided by speakers hidden around, perhaps songs from a premade playlist someone working here had access to and could change and pause at will.

Me and my newest friend, Sandy, took a seat by the bar while it was still quiet enough to have a decent conversation and to get a drink in peace. I told her what drink I would like and she was happy to oblige and open a tab. She stepped away just for a moment as she ordered drinks. She seemed to be a happier person already, though it could just be a momentary high from knowing she had a form of medicine to help ease her in times of pain. I usually didn't get close to those I'd sold potions to, but I wanted to make her an exception, if for no other reason than to ensure the potion helps. 

"So how long have you been making potions like this?", she asked when she came back with the drinks and sat next to me.

"I started taking it seriously in high school.", I answered. "I was really sickly then. I struggled with anemia and asthma and other shitty problems. I started researching and teaching myself how to use herbs and plants to create my own medicine. My first potion was also my greatest potion."

"Really? What was it?"

"It was a blood rejuvenation potion", I said. I could feel my eyes grow larger as I spoke and I noticed my hands in front of me, my words coming more from my hand gestures than from my lips as I spoke to her. "I created it to combat my anemia...and it actually worked! I've been cured of it ever since"

"That's really cool!", Sandy exclaimed.

We spent a few more moments just talking and enjoying our drinks. It felt nice to have a customer that was willing to learn more about what I do and the ingredients that I use. She was even interested in starting to learn how to combine the concoctions herself. It warmed my dark hear to see someone else get excited by things like I do. However, she had to leave for the night so that she could get some rest. I offered her a hug before she left and she paid the tab she opened for our drinks and even paid for an additional drink for me. Because of the additional drink I decided to stick around to see what band would perform this night. When I turned to look at the small stage again I could see instruments tuned and ready, the drummer for the band already taking his seat and one of the guitarists ready at the wing to take the stage. A small crowd was gathering around the stage in preparation and I took a few more sips of my drink before deciding to join them. If there was something I loved more than creating potions to help people...it was music. Even if this was going to be a terrible band, just being able to hear the instruments reverberate around the club would please me enough on this night. Besides, it was so much warmer in here than outside.  
Then the spotlight came on, center stage. One of the stage hands that worked at the nightclub made his way on stage and stood under the light for a moment, waiting for the noise to die down as he gripped the microphone in his hand. His eyes scanned over the crowd that had gathered around the stage before he audibly cleared his throat.

"I wanna thank everyone that came out tonight, it means a lot to us to see so many of us undeterred by the rain and cold", he said clearly. He took another moment to pause as a few of the people in the crowd made appreciative noises.

"Anyways, I guess you guys wanna know who's here tonight? Tonight's guests are very special. This will be one the first time's they've played publicly in a very long time, so let's give them The Haven greeting, everyone, this is The Vampire Lestat!"

The crowd went wild, applauding and screaming as the drummer began to pound a rhythm together. Warm bodies that surrounded me began to move and jump around like excited children. I stood still for a moment, my brow furrowed and my eyes scanning around the stage in confusion. The Vampire Lestat? Like from the books? Like from the movies? I couldn't wrap my head around what was going on and yet my heart was beating heavily against my chest in delicious anticipation for what I would see and hear tonight. I looked at the crowd that moved about like strong currents in a grand ocean around me. Even though this was a murder of goths, there couldn't possibly be this many people around that still obsess over the books about Lestat like me...were there?

"Oh Haven, you're all such beautiful children!", a voice boomed from the stage.

The crowd once again erupted in euphoria as another figure approached the stage as the stage hand made his way down, having passed along the microphone to the new man. He was tall and incredibly pale. His hair was like a golden lion's mane that framed his face and his lips smiled at us sensually. His chest was bare, save the shimmering silver jewelry that hung from his neck. He wore the standard black leather pants that so many rockers favored with heavy studded boots that made his every step on-stage known. The way he walked on the stage was as if he savored every step he took, like a man that hadn't walked in years. His eyes were drifting through the crowd, and what magnificent eyes they were. They seemed to create their own bright blue light as they seemed to make eye contact with nearly everyone in the crowd. Women were screaming and calling out to him. 

Then his eyes caught mine. Perhaps it was just in the moment, but it felt as though his eyes lingered on mine longer than it had with others. I could faintly see him arch a brow at me and his lips pulled up into a tighter smirk. I tore my stare from him, quickly glancing around me to see if the others around me had noticed his stare focusing on me and I felt my face heat up. I let my mind scan through the thoughts that were scattered throughout the room.

_Where's Michelle?_

_Oh god that guy is so fucking hot!_

_He's looking right at me??!!_

_I need another drink_

_Well, hello little witch._

The last whisper of a thought had seemed so much louder than all the other thoughts I had latched on to, and the voice that carried it sounded like the man on stage. I hesitantly let my eyes return to the man that stood on stage, and he was grinning with diabolical intent gleaming in his eyes as they bore right through me. 

_It's not polite to sneak around in the thoughts of others. You may see things you don't want to see, little girl._

Maybe this guy...no...he couldn't be the real deal, that wouldn't be possible...right? I wondered to myself and felt my heart beating more rapidly as the music kicked into gear. The electric guitars were screeching to life and the man seemed to take great joy in the music they were creating. I couldn't keep myself from enjoying the music either. Whether or not this man really was Lestat, his band was damn good.

_She cries, children often do_  
When they're cold, and hungry too,  
Come closer, look deeply in her eyes  
So delicate, quite unlike her smile 

The man, might as well call him Lestat now, eh? I mean he does fit the part. Lestat's voice carried the tune of the song so very well with his voice. He sang in just the right pitch and tone to cause shivers to crawl down my spine.

_Life clinging backwards,_  
In the fall of dread confusion,  
Still this silence gnaws upon your fingertips,  
All-yielding prayer, for instant isolation,  
Far more sinister than the price of doubt, 

He had been so caught up in the performance of his song, I had enjoyed the first chorus while his eyes were no longer staring down at me. I had even let myself become enveloped in the music itself, letting myself close my eyes and lose myself to the mindless dance to the commanding beat. 

_Yet you remain,  
Still you remain.._

My eyes wandered upon the stage once more to enjoy the lighting effects that shimmered and flickered about the nightclub. But what caught my eyes once more were those deep blue pools of the figure that posed as Lestat on stage. His grin was positively sinister, like a large cat ready to pounce upon its prey.

And she says:  
Pray for daylight,  
Pray for morning,  
Pray for an end to our deception

I went to peer into his mind once more, feeling an undeniable curiosity over take me. Who was this man? What interest did he have in me? How was he able to speak directly in my mind? I caught an image from his mind, such a vivid image like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was as though he had been biding his time and waiting for me to take a peek at his thoughts once more. The image was of his body pinning someone against the far back wall of the club, a lonely desolate corner that only lovers would dwell. I could clearly see the strong muscles of his back and shoulder flexed purely in a show of domination of whoever he had claimed as his against the cold stone wall. His pale and slender fingers were pressed tightly against the stone on either side of his prey, no escape. His head was bent, buried in the neck of the trapped prey.   
The prey that was trapped...was me. I saw myself trapped against the cold stone, his body pressed tightly against me, his lips locked onto my neck. He was either giving me one hell of a hickey or he was biting me like the vampire he was claiming to be. But the look on my face...was one of twisted ecstasy. My eyes were closed and my lips were open in a slight pout as if I were moaning.

_Such a beautiful picture we paint, mon cherie_

I sent him a powerful telekinetic pulse, one that was meant to forcefully expel him from my thoughts and locked him out from further sending me little mind messages. If he wanted to talk to me, we would do it like two normal human beings. The look in his eyes seemed to confirm that he would talk to me as soon as his performance would be finished. I backed away from the crowd slowly, edging my way slowly back to the bar counter. I signaled for the bartender's attention for a glass of water. I sipped the ice cold water slowly, letting the cool feeling ease my rapid heart. Even though I pushed him out of my mind, his voice lingered around me still. As he began to sing another song, it was as though he could tease me with his voice alone. Damn him and his perfect voice. It was the voice I always wanted to hear sing, the one that I always wanted to prod around in my mind with its teasing diction. My mind kept reverting back to the image I had peeked, my body against the wall...at his mercy. If it really was the vampire Lestat, would I really allow him to utterly dominate me and give him the right to take me? Hell yes. But as alluring as this guy was, he couldn't possibly be the same man as the books. I mean, come on, Tom Cruise played him in a movie. Fucking Tom Cruise.

I took another sip from my glass of water, my fingers lingered on the cold glass as they gathered the cool perspiration from the glass and watched how it pooled along the sleek and shiny black counter top. I became aware that a figure was taking a seat next to me, though I merely watched from my peripheral vision. All I could see was a blur of black clothing and pale skin, which could honestly be anyone from the club. I slowly became aware that the club was becoming quiet, as though something had hushed the crowd and the music. The stereo system had kicked back on, playing from the premade playlist once more as I acutely realized that the band was no longer playing. Then I thought to look at who was sitting next to me.

There sat the grinning man in all of his splendor next to me. His elbows were leaning on the counter, though his attention wasn't immediately on me. He looked to his other side where someone else spoke to him. A fan perhaps? I didn't quite pay attention to their conversation, though I can't deny that I didn't check him out now that he was close to me. His hair was swept back a bit, and it looked like he took the time to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had slid a thin black leather jacket with a high pointed collar around his torso, though you could still see his bare chest. It was in this moment, as I sat close to him now that I acutely became aware that he was not human. The aura that surrounded him did not feel like that of any human being I'd ever been in contact with. Something about him was making me push away from him. I remembered how he was able to force his voice and thoughts into my mind without my consent...by god...this man could actually be a damn vampire. A fleeting thought passed by me to leave the bar while I could, before I was trapped in conversation with him. But before I could even make a move to slide away from the barstool, Lestat turned around with a sly smirk on his face.

"You weren't about to leave, now were you?", he asked of me, his voice like fine velvet. His brow was arched and his lips seemed to be so damn kissable in that moment.

"Do you not want me to? You seem to have plenty of suitors that seek your attention", I replied, my eyes pointing out to him all of the women from the club that seemed to be approaching the bar like hyenas tracking their hunt.

"Ah yes, the vultures will encircle throughout the night. But I do beseech you, chiefly that I may set it in my prayers, what is your name?", the man purred.

"You dare quote The Tempest to me? You're setting quite a high gamble for a vampire posing as a literary character", I commented, though I couldn't keep myself from becoming excited to hear this highly sexual being speak the words of Shakespeare to me. Perhaps he's really into acting like Lestat, going as far as to mimic the character's devote love of Shakespeare. I suppose a vampire would pretend to be the best vampire of them all, wouldn't they?

"You do not believe me to be the man I say that I am?", he asked of me, leaning back, brow arched once again.  
"There's been plenty of men that have pretended to be the vampire Lestat. Though, I promise you, it still honors me to have someone of your caliber next to me and actually talking to me. You're able to look into minds, obviously, so why don't you read my mind and find out my name?"

"Because it would sound so much more alluring to hear it from your lips, mon cherie", the man purred with every drop of sensuality and dark lust he possessed. "Though it hurts you offer me only doubt. Perhaps you would sing a different song if we were engaged in a similar act you found in my mind? You don't seem too afraid to be this close to a vampire, perhaps you'd be keen on having my fangs penetrate you into a fine state of euphoria?".

"Only if you truly are Lestat", I said coolly, looking away from him for a moment to take a sip of my drink. I knew I was flirting with the devil at this point, and there was no escape now. I swallowed hard and steeled myself before looking at him once more. He seemed to be studying me carefully, deciding on what he could say or do next that would convince me.

"Are you prone to fainting or motion sickness?", he asked then, his voice sounding more serious than it had all night.

"That's a sudden conversation switch. No..not really...why?", I asked, but before I could wait for his answer, I was being pulled away from my seat. It felt like a strong wind current had entered the nightclub and I was being swept away in its torrent. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice as I felt gravity leave me. Was this what it was like to be sent spiraling inside a tornado? I wondered. But the moment was over very quickly and I found myself with my feet on the ground once more, though heavily shaking. I was looking down at my feet, my dark boots standing as straight as they could on what looked like all too familiar carpet flooring.

I was standing in my home. The air was still very warm compared to the incredibly cold air that had just been attacking me just moments ago. I curled into my robe for more warmth as I stood in my living room feeling more confused that anything. How did I get here? What was going on? One minute I was sitting next to a vampire pretending to be one of my favorite characters to shivering in my living room alone.

"Ah, but you're far from alone, cherie. And I'm so flattered that I'm your favorite! Really, you have no idea", a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around in a flash to see Lestat standing behind me with that devilish grin on his features again. His eyes were looking around my home, interested in every poster and little knick knack that sat on my shelves. He stepped away from me to get a closer look at all of my little trinkets and books that lined the shelves. His fingers tracing along the spines of the books, particularly the well worn spines of the Vampire Chronicles that sat on the first shelf. I saw him eye my degree that hung framed on the wall next to the shelf before turning back to me.

"You...Oh holy fuck...you are him", I stuttered. "The Brat Prince..." Just like in the books, he had used his gift of flight to carry me from the bar to my home. That wouldn't be something that just any vampire would be capable of.

I felt great shame to have such a legend standing in my humble abode. It looked like such a mess in a tiny space. I wouldn't want my mom to see this mess, let alone Lestat! 

"But...why me? Why do this?", I asked of him then, feeling not worthy of his presence. 

"It's not every night that such an enticing little witch sways and submits to my music", he answers simply. "But it seems that you are something much more than that, aren't you, Mary?"

"Looks like you read my mind for my name anyways, huh", I muttered, purposefully ignoring his comment about how I reacted to his music.

"No, I read it off of the degree hanging on the wall", he said with a smug grin on his face.

"So now what? You're going to drain me of blood and leave?", I asked then, not knowing where this would be going from here. I was still shaking and shivering slightly, though now it was no longer from the cold, but rather from the preternatural creature that stood a few feet away from me in my own home. I watched Lestat reach his hand into his pocket and produce something, his hand reaching out for mine to offer whatever it was.

"Now...I'm going to make you an offer", he said as I hesitantly took the item from his hand to find that it was a business card. In the dim lighting of my home I could just barely see his name printed clearly on the card, as well as a few numbers for an agent to contact. 

"What could you possibly have to offer me?", I asked of him, my eyes large with excitement and curiosity.

"A marketing position. It's been years since I've enjoyed the company of my band and I feel that now would be the perfect time for a comeback. But I'm clearly lacking in the advertising department...and I see that you've clearly studied in the field at length, so I'm offering the position to you. It would more than pay for your bills and lead you down what I assume to be your chosen career path. I can tell that you're more than enthused about music and this would be an opportunity to meet many of the bands that are decorating these walls.", Lestat spoke calmly and clearly. 

As he spoke, my eyes seemed to fade out as I listened to him. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I was getting a job offer from Lestat. Not just any job offer...a major job offer that most people would kill for. 

"What's the catch? There has to be a catch to this...its just too perfect", I inquired after a long pause, my hands fiddling with the business card that I held, turning it around and around nervously. He regarded my question for a moment, thinking it over. 

"Naturally there would be a great deal of traveling, though this is something you would already be aware of.", I nodded my head in agreement. "The catch of course is an addendum to the traveling. On the road, I stick closely by my mortal band mates, I get so little time with them, you know? Because of this, I don't get to stop as much as I'd like for a meal. I think you see where I'm going with this".

"You...You'd be feeding from me?", I exclaimed.

"I assure you it's nothing as bad as what your mind is making it out to be. Just a little drink here and there. You may even greatly enjoy it", he purred, once again using his voice against me to lure me closer to him.   
He was approaching me slowly, walking around me. His steps were slow and deliberate as he stalked around me like a hungry wolf.

My heart was nearly jumping out of my chest as I pondered the thought of being Lestat's little snack. The little card was being turned and turned again in my hands while I was trapped in thought. Lestat had stopped walking in front of me, his hand coming out to gently grasp my chin to gain my attention. But as I looked up to meet his gaze, I felt the card slip the wrong way through my fingers, the sharp corner of the thick paper ripping through the skin of my thumb. It was a small cut, perhaps only an inch long, but it produced a droplet of blood nonetheless. I made to pull away from Lestat with a hiss from the burning sensation, but he grasped my chin a little tighter, this time forcing my gaze back to him. He leaned closer and I felt his other hand reach for my injured hand.

"Come with me", he asked of me in a husky whisper. His eyes held mine captive and I felt my face heating up during the moment, blushing heavily as he brought my thumb close to his lips. "Just say that you will, mon petite.".

His voice was just too damn alluring and his eyes were mesmerizing in their own splendor. My eyes drifted down from his eyes to his lips. I was filled with the desire to feel his lips on my skin, and I could feel it...with just one phrase...I could have him...

"Y-Yes. I accept your offer", I whispered.

With that said, my thumb was pressed against his lips, their softness easing the burning sensation from the cut. My thumb was being pushed past that barrier into his mouth, his tongue sliding across the cut and gathered what little blood had been produced there. He seemed to be taking great pleasure from even just the minuscule amount of blood found there. His eyes were closed peacefully and I was losing my mind with excitement and lust at such a twisted sexual act. He was sucking upon my thumb, I even felt a fang ghost across the cut as though he wanted more.  
But the moment ended soon. My finger slipped from his mouth and his gaze returned to me. He seemed to be very pleased with me, if not just craving more blood from me already. A bit of shame hit me as I realized that I was craving to have him drink from me again.

"Are you going to drink more from me tonight?", I asked softy, not sure what else to say.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”, he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song Lestat sings is Deception from Cruxshadows. It was either this or a Type O Negative song, I couldn't decide.
> 
> *The ending quote is from Romeo and Juliet


	15. Shayne and Lestat (And Armand)

No one told me that New Orleans could get this cold. I thought that the weather here was always going to be humid and muggy, heavy with the fragrance of jasmine that clung to the walls and lamp posts of the old city. But a great chill was wafting through the dark streets, I suppose some semblance of winter must come through here. It was late in the year and the moon held his chin high and proud in the sky, producing a grand pure lighting through the dirty streets. It was such a somber and peaceful night to behold. It was the sort of night that forced you to recollect your life and find peace with all of your regrets. My only regret was that I hadn't come here sooner...or anywhere sooner. 

I strolled through the quiet streets, not too far from the famous Bourbon Street, and yet just far enough away to catch glimpses of the underbelly of New Orleans. I could see the dank alleyways often used for informal business practices. The corners near intersections that were marked for the women of the night. Traces and glances from people that may have thoughts of something carnal or malicious as I walked past them. I know I looked a bit strange compared to others. My hair hung down on the left side of my face in unkempt waves. The right side of my head bearing peach fuzz, needing to be shaved down soon. The piercing on my brow must have been glistening in the moon light, much like my albino white skin would have been absorbing it. My heavy black boots gave a deep thud as I walked, giving me the slight edge of intimidation. I had wished then that my black shirt had been warmer and didn't expose most of my arms and shoulders to the cold breeze. My legs were thankfully very warm, covered by both heavy black pants and a long flowing black sarong that gave me a more interesting silhouette and a beautiful billow in the wind that I couldn't resist. 

I hadn't been in this city for very long which I could partly use as an excuse for not knowing how to properly dress myself for the strange southern weather patterns. I was walking this night searching for something I had heard rumors of around the patches of the city I felt like I had fit into. They told me of an old building that had once been a commissary in the old days, with old bricks that bore signs of old fires and destruction. The building stood near an abandoned intersection, all other buildings in the area having been deserted from floods or storms. But the area was all but. People seemed to creep out of the cracks and shadows of the buildings and alleyways as I passed by. Perhaps it was the orange in my eyes or the ink that flowed along my arms that kept their distance from me. 

The rumors spoke of rituals that would be performed in that old commissary every so often, almost as though it were part of some strange calender that not many were privy to. It were these rumors of rituals that caught my interest. They spoke of voodoo and hoodoo. They spoke of witchcraft. They spoke of the strange and unknown. Things like me. I had studied voodoo and practiced what little of it that I could. I felt incredibly inclined to see these rituals for myself to see how New Orleans Voodoo was practiced and used. 

Looking back, I should have felt nervous. After all, I was traveling alone in a city that I certainly wasn't familiar with. I didn't have a weapon with me, save a switchblade that was safely tucked within my pocket. Some of the people that I had passed had seemed unsavory and like they wouldn't hesitate to bring forth violence if I even so much as took a second glance at their features. But in that moment, I felt no fear. I felt nothing but the draw and allure of this strange underbelly that I was creeping along. I was beginning to see signs of people that were also heading to the ritual. Couples and individuals in ceremonial white clothing passed by, glancing at me as they did so. 

The building was in full view of me now. It stood between abandoned warehouses and abandoned homes. But I could see light peeking out from the cracks in the bricks and from the broken windows I could hear talking and singing. Near the entrance to the building stood a pretty young woman. Her dark skin shimmered in the night sky and she gave me a warm smile as I approached. She was one of the only others that wasn't wearing the white clothing. She wore dark tones as I did. She had long braided dreads that spilled over her shoulders. She had a shiny silver septum piercing that hung above her plump lips. 

"You have such beautiful eyes. It's not very often you see someone with orange around their iris", the young woman said to me as I drew closer. "But you have the aura of someone new. You must have heard rumors that floated around the city".

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see how much of the rumors are true and to see just how interesting this city can be", I answered. The two of us stepped inside the building and at once I felt a wave of heat surround me. Metal barrels had been placed around the building and filled bright warm fires that people gathered around. A few people were chanting and clapping, singing traditional voodoo songs and hymns. 

"You are not frightened?", the young woman had asked me then, as I caught glimpses of people offering their handmade gris-gris. Dolls and talismans were being offered and presented. 

"Trust me, it takes a great deal more than this to scare me", I answered her. I had felt my heart beat faster, though not from fear. I felt excitement at seeing such beautiful handcrafted objects and smelling the musky incense that filled the air. Drums lined the wall with players ready to pound out a rhythm. 

But I felt myself being led away from the festivities. The young woman had taken me by the hand and led me to the side of the building, not too far from the light and the heat, but just enough away to be free from the noise. I could feel the cold creeping around my body once more and a shiver shot down my spine. The young woman at my side had slid her hand from mine and placed it along my lower back, right over my spine. It was at this moment that I finally felt a wave of anxiety and paranoia. Something didn't seem right in this moment and I recoiled from her touch at once. 

"Alright, we're starting to pass the boundary of frightening me. What do you want?", I asked of her then, making my voice as commanding and cold as I could. My feet started to edge backwards towards the warmth and light of the festivities as I carefully analyzed the woman in in front of me. 

"Don't be scared, pretty eyes. You wanted to see more of true voodoo, well here it is", she said softly before pulling a knife from her clothing.

I took a few quick steps backwards before colliding with something hard. I looked behind me, expecting to see the charred bricks of the building, but instead the figure of a tall man. The light poured in from behind him, obscuring his face to darkness, but I could make out the soft glow of blond hair around his face. I quickly looked back over at the young woman before me. She carefully eyed the man behind me, before sliding the knife back behind her, as though she were a small child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip had begun to tremble slightly.

"You would dare harm an innocent? And in my city no less...tsk tsk tsk", the man said. I saw his head tilt towards me, as though he were regarding me for a moment before his long arm came across to push me aside, holding me against the rough brick wall and pressed his hand against me, silently commanding me to stay there as he pulled away. 

"You're not real. You can't be", the young woman said as she backed away slowly. But with every step she took backwards, the man took two steps forward. 

"Oh, I'm afraid he's very real, darling. Just as real as the fangs in your mouth and the knife behind your back", another voice called out. 

Another figure approached us from behind the young woman. Just enough light poured forth from the building for me to make out this one's features. He was shorter than the other man, with a head of dark red soft curls. His skin was as pale as my own and his eyes were a glowing amber shade. He looked youthful, younger than me...though his voice spoke with a vibrancy that seemed ageless. His hand shot behind the young woman and pulled the blade from her hands, taking a moment to inspect the sharp object before tossing it to the side carelessly.

I stayed against the wall, unsure of what was happening. My mind was spinning as I realized that the young man had said fangs...as though I were dealing with vampires. Of course it would be vampires...it was New Orleans, there's always vampires in New Orleans. I was mentally slapping myself as I was quickly coming to terms that I may have been led astray and nearly killed when I noticed that the taller man was turning back towards me.

Now that he was fully in front of me, I could make out his features more clearly. His skin too was just as pale as mine and his eyes were a beautiful blue that was so easy to lose yourself in. His blond hair flowed down past his shoulders in soft waves and as I regarded him in this moment I remembered how hard his body had felt when I bumped into him. And yet he seemed slim, not muscular. And now he spoke, not to me though his eyes were studying me intently.

"And why the knife cherie? If you wished to feed, your fangs are far better suited..", he said calmly and his hand once again reached out for me, his knuckles lightly sliding up my arm and shoulder and up to my cheek as he spoke. "...for the pleasure of you both", he added softly. 

I looked up at him and felt a blush forming across my pale cheeks as my heart was racing with a maddening speed. I was frightened and yet I didn't dare move.

"What's going on?" I finally stuttered out in a quiet tone.

"Shh, don't you worry, little one", the man said as he placed his fingers over my lips lightly to quiet me. He smiled at me with a wolfish grin that bore the subject of my fear. Two fangs hid in his smile. My eyes grew wide and my heart was nearly leaping from my chest. I felt like prey trapped by a predator, an insect trapped underneath the cat's paw. But instead of hurting me, the man placed his hand on my chest over my heart, his hand nearly completely between my breasts. His hand was cold and though the feeling was strangely alien in a moment like this, it was a soothing gesture.

I nervously looked back over at the young woman to find that she too had been caught. The younger man held her tightly in his arms, his lips against her ear as he spoke to her almost like a lover. But the look on his face led me to believe that it was harsh words that left his lips before his lips descended to her neck with great speed. 

But my gaze was quickly directed away from the scene as the man that had me pinned to the wall turned my gaze towards him with his hand on my chin.

"Now now, there's nothing for you to see there.", he said as he slid his hand up from my chin to my cheek, using his hand to block my vision from seeing what was happening off to the side...and so that my vision was completely set on him. His bright blue eyes were piercing into me as I stared up at him like a frightened child. "What is your name, mon cherie?".

"S-Shayne. My name is Shayne.", I answered him quickly, perhaps too quickly I noted as I heard my words stutter out of my lips clumsily.

"You must be so frightened, sweet Shayne. Or perhaps you're just cold?", he said, a sly grin on his face.

"I'm just cold", I replied, not wanting to admit my own fear and anxiety, especially to a damn vampire.

"Ah well, let us fix that, shall we?", he said with a big grin on his face and pulled away from me for just long enough to pull off the leather jacket that he had been wearing and wrapped it around my shoulders. The jacket smelled very good, like a fine cologne had been misted around it. The material was very cold. It was as if the man produced no body heat with which to keep himself warm. But the jacket was working wonders on me. In no time at all the cozy material that I was bundled with warmed my torso and arms.

I whispered my thanks to the man and took a second to peek another glance at him. Underneath the jacket he wore a soft blue shirt with long sleeves and I caught a few shimmers along his fingers, alluding to silver rings that I hadn't noticed before. 

"So what do you think we should do about Shayne here? She saw a bit too much, didn't she Lestat?", a voice said. The voice belonged to the young man from before that approached us now, his big amber eyes focused on me. He came closer until he stood next to me on my side and he leaned his side against the wall behind me, as though to trap me once more. He was almost the same height as me and now it seemed as though his skin was darker than mine, when just moments ago I could have sworn that we were the same shade of pure white.

"You'll make the poor girl have a panic attack, talking about her in such a way Armand!", the man named Lestat exclaimed. He made a mocking face at the younger man before he turned to face me once more, leaning closer, his torso now touching mine as he studied me carefully for a moment. "She doesn't need nightmares over such things", he said softly, as though he was making up his mind on a decision that I wasn't made aware of. 

I jumped out of my skin suddenly when Lestat placed one hand against the brick wall on my side that wasn't occupied by another body and his other hand came up and lightly grasped my jaw, his hand tilting my head to the side. This reaction did not go unnoticed. I felt a warm hand on mine and a soft whisper by my side. "Shh, don't be scared. It will all be alright now. Just let us take care of you", the young man whispered.  
Before I could think of any kind of rebuttle to that statement, Lestat leaned in close to my neck and I felt a few soft kisses along my neck. The kisses felt so good, it felt like the devil himself was showing him where to find each and every one of my sensitive places that I hid there. He lingered on one place in particular towards the bottom of my neck and I expected to feel needles pierce me there or teeth biting into me...but I felt no sort of pain or penetration. Instead there was this instant feeling of vertigo. It felt like I was being thrust headfirst to a place I'd never been before. I was falling. No...I was swimming. No...I was floating. 

"See sweet girl, there is no pain. Just let it take you", Armand whispered to me once again, though his voice sounded so far away now. "Just let go"

But letting go can be so hard. What if holding on is all I have? Then what happens when I let go? Where do I go when I just let the torrents take me? What if I don't survive this storm? But these thoughts were being pulled away from me as I was quickly being left with no other option but to let go and give myself to Lestat's mercy. And such a beautiful mercy it was. It was peace. A peace I hadn't felt so long. My eyes were open, and for the first time in such a long time, perhaps not since I had been a little girl, I looked at the stars. I looked at the beautiful twinkles and how they stayed in the sky no matter what horrors affected the world they shined above. My mind was slipping. That was what they wanted, wasn't it?

Sleep was coming fast and I couldn't fight it any longer. Before I fully slipped away, I was aware of Lestat pulling away from me and whispering something that I couldn't make out. But it was okay, it didn't seem like he was actually speaking to me. Before I could try to focus to hear whatever answer greeted him, I was gone.

 

When I awoke the next morning, I was shocked to find myself in my bed. My blanket was wrapped around me tightly, tucked in was I. At the foot of my bed, I found Lestat's jacket from the previous night, which made my heart beat rapidly. Last night hadn't been a dream. My hand found it's way to my neck where I swore I had felt Lestat's bite, but could find no kind of wound there. I held the black leather jacket close to me, inhaling that dreamy scent and wondered what the hell was going to happen now.


	16. Alexa and Lestat (And Nicolas)

Another night, another show.

My name is Alexa, and for the longest time, I had the best job in the world. I worked at small venue on the south side of town that saw all kinds of acts come and go. I worked my ass off for the place and I did a little bit of everything. I started off just watching the door, making sure no one brought in anything dangerous or any liquor. Then I upgraded to keeping an eye during the show, making sure no one was trampled and that drunk girls weren't taken full advantage of while in the audience. But my favorite part was helping out with the tech side of the act. I handled the lights, both colored and the spot light. I helped create whatever sets the artists may or may not like and thankfully I was strong enough to be a stage hand and help place amplifiers and instruments to get the act ready to go.

Tonight was a lucky one, one where I was put fully in charge of getting things done and setting the lights. The act for the night was one that I wasn't really familiar with. The Vampire Lestat. Kind of a pretentious name, I thought to myself as I took one more look over at the venue schedule. I had my long wavy dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail as I read over the words one more time before testing the lights for the stage. I carefully switched over each set of lights, to make sure that everything looked right. However, when I switched over to the second to last set, the one that would shine down on the band right before their encore started, I noticed that one of the lights was out. Unfortunately, this was an important light that would give off the most atmosphere. With a huff, I made my way up to the catwalk to replace the light.   
As I traversed up the very steep staircase up to the shaky and honestly unsafe catwalk I could hear a conversation below me. A small handful of people entered in, I could just barely catch glimpses of them through the grated flooring of the catwalk as I slowly eased closer to the lights.

"Yeah, you know, it was really cool. We had Nirvana here just a week ago and Alice in Chains the week before that. We're small, but we get the shows that the people wanna see", a familiar voice said. It was the guy that handled all of the marketing for the venue and usually was the one that actually signed on each act that came through. He took great pride in what he had accomplished with this small place and the walls of the dark venue held the signatures of all who had passed through: Kurt Cobain, Peter Steele, Trent Reznor and even James Hetfield. The oldest signature and the first that the building had received was back about ten years ago, when the place first started getting in rock bands and hung framed in the front of the venue. It was the place's pride in joy, inked in silvery writing: David Bowie.

"So is everything going to be ready for us tonight? I hope things aren't too difficult with such a small space that is being offered to us", a French tinged voice said. 

"Oh it's nothing to worry over, I assure you. Alexa is taking care of everything, and she is the best stage member we have on staff. I'm sure she's bouncing around here somewhere"  
Damn right I'm the best, I thought to myself. I took this job rather seriously even though I really only needed it to pay for my meals and books for college. I hovered over the broken light carefully as I reached over to undo bulb. Underneath my hands, far below I could see the marketing advisor on the floor, pacing around.

"Alexa, where are you? I need you to meet tonight's act!"

"I'm kinda busy", I answered, taking a peek down to see their faces immediately look up to me. I quickly noted the two gentlemen behind the advisor. One man with bright blond hair that spilled down past his shoulders and the other with black hair, tied back into a neat ponytail. From this distance, they looked like the typical acts that we got there. Another Axel Rose. Another Chris Cornell.

As much as I loved being able to hear the music live, I was far too focused on other aspects of my life to spend too much time ogling over the artists themselves. They were almost all the same anyways. 

"Well, when you're done I'm gonna need you to come down here and introduce yourself to these two. We have to at least try to be a little professional from time to time, ya know?"

"Yeah, whatever. Butt munch', I said under my breathe as I popped in the new light before easing my way back down the catwalk. But as I crawled down the catwalk my hand brushed up against what I could only fathom would be exposed wiring that was on the grate and I could feel the metal slice open the palm of my hand. I quickly pulled my hand to my mouth to keep myself from bleeding all over the damn place. Now how was I supposed to be professional with blood all over myself?

I readied myself for the awkward moment that was presenting itself to me when I realized that my welcoming party was awaiting me at the foot of the catwalk stairs by the sound and light board. I held my hand against my black venue shirt, thanking it's dark color to hide the blood for as long as I needed it to be hidden.

"Alexa, this is Lestat and Nicolas. Nicolas travels with the band and works as a sort of agent for now and Lestat is obviously who you think he is", the advisor said as he introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you two. It's not often that we get in bands with gimmicks anymore", I said, not sure what sort of conversation to offer whilst meeting these two. Now that I stood at the bottom of the stairs and on the same level as these two I could finally get a better look. The blond man, the one as pointed out by the advisor as being Lestat stood very tall and his hair looked even more brightly blond now that I was closer to him. He wore the black leather pants that were in rock fashion earlier this decade, though I had to admit that they suited him really well. His shirt was a fine black silk that made his complexion seem almost impossibly pale by contrast. Next to him was the man that had been pointed out as Nicolas. His black hair shined under the florescent lighting of the effects room and his skin was nearly just as pale as his companion's. 

As I looked the two over I made eye contact with Lestat, which is something I really don't do that often. I have little to no interest in human contact most days, since they usually just make me feel nervous and on edge, and instead of immediately pulling away from his gaze, I felt caught in it. His eyes were a beautiful deep sapphire blue, like a fine gem that people would kill for. His smile was just as killer as he grinned at me and held out his hand to mine in greeting.

Without thinking, I held out my hand that had been cut just moments ago, the burning sensation of the cut long forgotten as I let him grasp my hand. He pulled my hand close to him, as though he were going to merely kiss my knuckles in an old fashioned greeting that made my cheeks flare up with crimson. But before whatever butterfly soft kiss could grace my hand, I felt him turn my hand over to inspect my palm.

"You should be more careful up there. It would be far too easy for such delicate skin to rip against the metal", Lestat said almost sternly as he looked at me with an almost curious look in his eyes. 

"I'll be fine. Unless of course, the big bad vampire is going to drink my blood", I replied, moving to pull my hand away from him. I wasn't sure why I was being so snappy today, since it normally isn't like me to say such things. I'm normally much more reserved, much like Lestat's dark haired friend that studied me closely.

"Careful or he'll take that as an invitation", the dark haired man purred as he offered his hand to me as well. His voice was just as velvety and French tinged as Lestat's, and I couldn't keep myself from offering my wounded hand to this man as well, watching in slight awe as he pulled the palm of my hand to his lips, softly kissing the cut. I felt blood rush to my face as I nervously tugged my hand away from him after I felt a tongue ghost over the cut for just a second. Lestat seemed to take the gesture as a bit of a challenge and stepped closer to me. I wanted to take a step back but found that my feet wouldn't budge from their spot at the bottom of the stairs. 

"And what if it is an invitation?", I questioned curiously, albeit a bit nervous.

My advisor watched as his newest client approached me and grasped my wounded hand. At first he merely inspected the cut more closely, as though he were a worried mother checking to make sure that I didn't have glass or splinters in my hand from falling down or something. Then, with his deep crystal blue eyes piercing into mine, he pulled my hand to his lips as well, though instead of covering the cut with this lips as I had expected of him, I watched as his tongue snaked along the cut in an erotic manner. His eyes seemed to be glowing as he focused on me as he tasted my blood. Admittedly, I could feel a heat growing below my tummy as I watched the act and felt his tongue rake across the slightly burning cut. 

When it seemed that Lestat would actually place his lips down upon my hand, my advisor cleared his throat loudly to interrupt what must have been a very awkward moment for him. Lestat let my hand fall away from his, a large grin spread across his lips. I looked over at the advisor, my face flushed and my breathing a little erratic. 

"I'm sorry, I need to take a break", I said as I stepped away from the trio in a hurry. I needed room to breathe after that little scene. I had expected tonight to be fun in the aspect of running a new show...not with having two very attractive males openly flirt with me in such an open way. I walked away from the sound and effects room and made my way across the venue floor and jumped the stage. I took a small moment to glance around the stage to make sure that things were still in their rightful place so that the show would still be able to go on without a hitch. 

I stepped back stage and took a seat on one of the giant back up amplifiers off to the side to catch my breath. No one else was back here at the moment, it was in between the times to prepare for the show and for the show to actually begin, so most of the stage hands like me had already gone home for the night or were on a prolonged break to prepare for the actual show time. But I suddenly had the feeling that I wasn't actually alone back here. I could feel a presence backstage with me and I nervously peered around the dark area of behind the stage to see if I could spot anyone. 

"You don't need to be so frightened. You know, the orange in your eyes grows brighter when you're excited...you can't hide that from me", a voice said from behind me. 

I turned around to see Lestat standing not too far behind me, as though he had been sneaking up on me this whole time. I felt nervous and shy suddenly, unable to properly form words as I noticed another figure moving about in the darkness around us. Nicolas, the dark haired companion approached me as well, moving in front of me so that I was trapped between the two as I still sat on the amplifier. Two hands came to firmly grasp my shoulders as the Nicolas drew closer in front of me, his slender pale hand coming out to softly caress the side of my face as I desperately fought to keep my breathing calm.

"Ahh, such shyness now. But I warned you about giving us such an invitation", Nicolas said as his hand slid down my cheek to firmly grasp my chin, keeping my eyes on his. The two hands that held my shoulders began to move from their resting place as well, the fingertips tracing my collarbone down to my chest. 

"Do you still think us to be just another gimmick, cherie?", Lestat asked, his lips hovering just above my ear. The whispers so close to me sent delightful shivers down my spine. 

"...and what if I do? What are you going to do?", I asked nervously but I could feel my excitement growing as the two drew ever closer to me. The hands that descended upon my chest came to wrap themselves lightly around my breasts before giving them a teasingly light squeeze. I sighed softly at the tease and Nicolas finally closed in and placed his lips against mine softly. His lips felt strangely cold and yet soft. He started the kiss slow and soft, as though he were giving me the chance to pull away if I wasn't ready, but after a moment and no sign of recoil and the kiss grew more passionate. It seemed like Lestat was watching the two of us kiss, and as the kiss grew in intensity, he began to grope my breasts more roughly to entice me. I sighed against the dark haired man's lips as I felt Lestat's cool hands slip underneath the dark cotton material of my shirt and pull down the cups of my bra to touch the bare skin of my breasts. His fingers toyed with my nipples as Nicolas began to tease my lower lip with his tongue. I couldn't resist letting him past my lips and by this point as I moaning softly. 

Nicolas pulled away just for a moment, as though Lestat had given him signal to do so, but just long enough for my shirt to be pulled over my head and my bra to be fully removed. Instead of those soft lips returning to mine, they descended upon my neck, laying soft kiss upon soft kiss on the skin found there. Lestat too had started to kiss me, his lips found their way to my shoulder on the opposite side that Nicolas was occupying, his cold hands still groping at my breasts as well. I was moaning from the kisses that quickly were turning more feverish at my neck and just when I thought I may feel a bite on my neck, the kisses began to drift lower. His lips kissed down my neck and along my collarbone, nipping softly in a few places down the way. I let out a louder moan when his lips reached my breasts, Lestat's hands quickly being replaced by Nicolas' own. I heard a soft moan from the dark haired man as he nipped and suckled before I felt him bite down on the sensitive skin there. I moaned loudly, leaning back into Lestat at the feeling. My eyes were closed when I felt him pull away from my breasts to speak to his companion.

"Ahh, Lestat. You must taste her", he purred before his lips once again latched onto my breast. 

"All in due time, Nicki", Lestat answered softly. His hands returned to me, their coldness sliding down my sides slowly to my upper thighs. I could feel the taller man lean down a bit as his hands slid down to the middle of my thighs. I could feel their coldness even through my rough jeans as he parted my legs. Nicolas quickly shifted to be between my legs to keep them open as his tongue wrapped around my nipple. I expected and needed to feel Lestat's hand slide down to tease the throbbing flesh that lay hidden underneath my jeans, but instead his hand came to my chin, tilting my head to his direction.

"Open your eyes for me, Alexa", he whispered softly. I followed his command and stared up at him with my lust glazed eyes. His face looked incredibly sexy with that sly grin attached to it. His face held the gaze of someone very content with what they were seeing unfold. "I want you to look at my darling Nicki, Alexa", he said to me, his eyes drifting to the dark haired man kneeling before me. As my eyes drifted down to glance at the man, I could feel Lestat's other hand coming around my side to slip underneath my jeans. They glided past the rough denim material and even pushed past the thin soft cotton material that lay underneath and as my eyes finally closed in on Nicolas his cold fingers touched my hot flesh.   
If I hadn't been in such a lust fueled state, perhaps I would have jumped back and completely recoiled from the two in fear, but instead all I could do was moan and watch as Nicolas pulled away from my breast with small droplets of blood along his lips. He had actually been drinking my blood this whole time! And damn them...it made me even more excited. But just as Lestat's fingers had found the center of my arousal, the two of them pulled away from me. 

I looked around to see why they stopped what they were doing and I looked down to see that my shirt was once again on my torso as it was before. The two stood before me, Nicolas wiping a few drops of blood that had leaked down to his chin with a handkerchief. 

"I'm sure that now you believe that we are more that just a gimmick, darling Alexa", Lestat said, with a smug grin. "And if you want more of this...then well...you'll have to beg us for more after the show!".


	17. A Break for a Word of Thanks and a Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll get back to the requests and sequels to previous requests soon, I promise.

I wanted to take a brief moment to thank all of you for your requests and feedback. It really means a great deal to me that many of you have come forward with requests and that you've provided positive feedback to me. I don't consider myself to be a writer, in that I don't write often. You guys have truly reinvigorated my love for the series and for the characters themselves. It's been a challenge, I won't lie. Some of your ideas have been absolutely beautiful and I could write more and more on those ideas and never have time for others. Even some of the newer entries in the request log have piqued my interest and I've had trouble not skipping ahead a little bit to start on those.

If I haven't posted your story yet, don't worry, they're coming. 

 

And for those of you who are still sticking around with me in this, I offer to you a little bit of a challenge that you can choose to accept. 

My challenge is this: Insert me into a Vampire Chronicles fan-fiction of your own! Like I said before, you guys have wonderful ideas and I'd love to see how you portray the vampires. So if you're interested in accepting my challenge, simply leave a comment. I will respond with details about my character but I will mostly leave the storytelling and development up to you!


	18. Abie and Lestat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Queen of the Damned version of Lestat (Stuart Townsend)

I should have known when to call it quits, but I suppose that it's never been one of my strong suits. And there I was, pinned against the rough gritty brick wall in the dark corner of the nightclub, with a pair of fangs thrust deep inside my neck and my blood pouring out in twisted offering. I still had the strength to open my eyes, to look about the hazy atmosphere that surrounded me, desperately seeking the attention of anyone who may turn around and catch a glimpse of what was transpiring. My hands were clawing at the silk black collar of the tall dark handsome man that only moments before could have easily coerced me into crawling into bed with him. 

How did this happen?

I came here with a friend...where did she go? She left to get a drink and left me alone. She had been gone for more than a few moments when I was approached by this gentleman that drained me of blood now. He immediately caught my attention with his deep voice and dark eyes. He wore a fine black silk shirt that any woman would love to slide her nails down and his pants were made of a soft warm black leather that screamed old school rock and roll. His skin was preternaturally pale but it didn't seem strange here in the nightclub where the beat from the electronic music kept pounding in my eardrums. He spoke to me with every bit of polite grace that I dreamt about from an early age. He was unreal. Even his name, Lestat, seemed unreal to me. 

He led me away from the swaying wave of the crowd of people that swarmed the nightclub. Pulling me to a dark desolate corner that only lovers inhabited he seduced me further. Further away from the unrelenting rhythm of the music, where it was merely a background presence and not the driving force, he purred in my ear flirtations and other pretty words that seemed a blur to me now. I remember how his lips moved when he spoke, how careful and precise all of his movements seemed. It was like interacting with a large cat that you could not predict. Gorgeous and affectionate and yet there was this distinct danger that at any given moment with a great swipe I would feel the sting of claws upon me.

It took no time at all for him to have me practically drooling and dripping for him, my hands reaching out to pull him closer to me, to feel his hands on me. Getting closer to him I could smell his fine cologne that heightened my dazed lustful state and yet when I felt how cold and hard his skin felt, I recoiled from him for a moment. But it was nothing more than a few more playful words that led me astray once more.

"Perhaps you could warm my cold skin", he had purred to me, his voice tinged with a strange accent I couldn't quite place.

Our lips had collided then, melding together in a moment of passion. My eyes were closed, so focused on the taste of his lips I barely noticed how he turned me so that my back was against the wall. I teased him with my tongue along his lip and I became aware of cold hands under my shirt. They asked for no permission before grasping my breasts and toying with my hardened nipples. In that moment though, I couldn't have cared less. I moaned against his lips as though I were a creature in heat. 

Every second passed by me in a strange blur. He went from playing with my breasts to snaking a hand up my thigh to tease my aching core. I was too far gone then. Grinding against his hand and seeking every once of pleasure he was willing to give to me, I didn't even notice how I was trapped in the corner. I heard him chuckle then, a deep rumble that I felt against my body. I looked into his eyes with my own glazed over hazy vision. He looked calculated and even...mischievous. Not like a normal man giving a woman great pleasure, but rather like a scientist that studied a test subject.

I wanted to say something then...ask him if something was wrong but his lips were upon me once more. They trailed down from my lips down my jawline to my neck. My body was shivering against his and I was grinding against his leg and moaning quietly. My head was thrown to the side for him, I suppose some part of me knew it was offering itself to him. As if this whole time he were weaving a spider's web around me and I didn't even know what was going on until I tried to fly away.

I tried to pull away from the wall...to give myself some room to catch my breath, but found that my body wouldn't budge. My eyes frantically looked around. My body still writhed against the tall Lestat, his lips placing small light kisses along my collar. But I could not even will myself to lift my hand now. 

But the spider knows when to take it's victim.

When I felt teeth penetrate my neck I knew for sure that I was a victim. And there I was, trapped and using all of my will to pry the vampire Lestat off my body...but he was far too strong for me. No one was turning to see what was happening and I could feel myself grow weaker by the second. Eventually I grew limp against his strong grip, my eyes only open now through sheer willpower. But even that was fading quickly. But just when I began to lose hope I felt him withdraw from me, holding me upright in a firm grip. His hand, now warmer than before, gently gripped my chin, forced me to look into his dark eyes once more. He seemed to take a moment to admire me before he pulled away from me, my body sliding down the wall to sit on the floor weakly. I was quickly losing consciousness...in the distance I could hear my friend calling my name, but before she could come to my side I heard one Lestat one last time before my eyes closed. 

"That's a good girl, Abie. Come back to me soon".


	19. Kitten & Marius (Part Two)

“While Little Drinks are often a quick fix to quench a vampire’s thirst around mortals, we often need much more sustenance. In these moments, we much feast upon those who have killed others. It is what keeps us from dwelling too much upon the life that we take.”, Marius was speaking to me once more.

My head was still spinning slightly from Lestat’s Little Drink that he took from me. My arms felt tingly…sort of like that feeling you get after you’ve been in a swimming pool for a long time and your body can still feel the water around you. However, Lestat was not around anymore. Marius had led me to another part of his home, a large bathing room of sorts. The floor was hard and cold stone and the walls were much the same. A large bathtub lay before me. It was a pearly white and already filled with steaming water. In the water were petals of different flowers and spices, floating across the surface and filling the room with an earthly and beautiful scent. Marius stood before me, leaning over the water, spreading more flower petals into the water. 

“Was that supposed to be your way of easing me into this? You think that killing murderers would make it easier for me?”, I said to him. 

“In a way, it is much more comforting to the spirit to consume those who have done many wrongs. Tell me, would you rather kill an old man that only has a few years left to live or his young nurse who is slowly poisoning him into his grave?”, Marius asked of me.

“Would it be wrong to kill them both? Stop the woman from doing the same to others and let the old man go peacefully”, I answered.

My answer seemed to take him off guard for a moment, yet my words seemed to resound with him. He was silent for a minute or two before approaching me. He had the long sleeves of his crimson red blazer rolled up, the pale skin of his forearms almost speaking of the strength that hid underneath. He studied me with great interest before holding his hand out to me.

“Come, the water is ready for you. I believe this way will be best. Unless of course, you do not consent. But I can only fully offer you all the answers you seek if you take the gift I have to offer you.” His voice was gentle and I felt he was giving me every opportunity to turn and leave. The door was open behind me and I felt that if I so chose to dash away, I would leave unscathed, give or take a few memories. 

“What will it be, Ash? Will you show us the ways of this new world or must we send you back to live out your life with your mortality intact?”.

I knew that if I said yes, it would be the end of whatever barriers kept Marius at his distance. I would be left to his mercy and to do whatever he saw fit. And yet this thought didn’t frighten or cause me worry. I felt safe in his presence and felt that he wouldn’t just harm me for the fun of it. 

I reached out to place my hand in his. Touch has never been something that I have been comfortable with. I never wanted anyone to touch me and yet…Marius and Lestat…  
My palm was in his and his smile was so warm and inviting. He made no move to pull me towards him, merely leaning down to lightly kiss my hand before letting it fall from his touch. He walked towards me…then past me. I heard him close the heavy oak door of the room and his steps approach me from behind. He was taking his time. Making sure I knew what he was doing, that nothing was going to take me off guard right now. His touch came again, his hands gently grasping my shoulders. We stood like that in silence for a moment before he leaned closer, his body gently meeting my own.

“You’re really easing me into this, aren’t you?”, I asked of him quietly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”, he answered. His voice was close to my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my hair. 

His hands that were now moving down from my shoulders, fingers lightly trailing down my arm making goosebumps rise along my skin. His fingers twirled on the underside of my arms before slowly raising my arms in the air slowly.

“How many times has this life given you pain?”, he began to softly speak into my ear once more. “How many times have you felt the hot sting of pain? How many of life’s simple pleasure have been kept from you?”

My arms were now raised up like a straight line of my body, as though I were to mock the crucified Christ. But Marius was not done with me. His hands came back down to trace my body down to my waist. His hands rose once more, his fingers parting the great black wave of my hair, letting it rest on the front of my shoulders. I could then feel his fingers find the strings of my corset, thumbing through the tight woven patterns along my back.

“And how long will it take me to erase it all from you tonight?”, he said as he began to pull the strings to loosen my corset. I took a deep inhale of air as the pressure was removed from my torso and in mere seconds he was pulling the corset from me like peeling off a layer of my skin. His hands came to rest at my bare waist down and I could feel the fine material of his clothing against my bare back.

“I have many things to teach you, Kitten. Ways of the Dark Gift, ways of those who prey in the night…” His voice was like pure honey and his hands were sliding up my stomach. Up and up until his hands came to gently cup my breasts. “…and of the ways of pleasures”. His hands left my breasts to revisit my waist. His fingers washed over the curves of my waist to pull down the material of my long black skirt, letting it fall to the ground at my feet. He then repeated the same action with my last shed of clothing, the smooth coolness of his hands nearly making me shiver as they caressed my hips and thighs. I didn’t even remember when I had removed my tights and boots.

My breath was ragged and his touch left me feeling very hot. But his hands were gone in an instant. I was too embarrassed to plead for his touch again, instead I took a few hesitant steps away, approaching the bath that had been drawn for me. Marius made no move to stop me as I slid into the water. It was very warm, hot without being a burning surrounding my form. I immediately relaxed and let myself slip further into the floral waters until it reached the top of my chest. I closed my eyes and lay my head against the edge of the large basin. Behind me I could hear Marius moving slightly, rustling of cloth and footsteps.

The water began to shift and wave as Marius crept in on the other side. By the time I opened my eyes, he was sitting across from me, his chest bare and his hand running through his short black hair. I saw much strength in his arms and shoulders as he rose them from the water to rest them along the sides of the basin behind him. He shown no sign of body hair besides his brow and head, his pale skin in contrast with my darker skin. His eyes are once again studying me.

“We should remove your necklaces, Kitten. But don’t worry, Lestat will waste no time in showering you with more extravagant silver”, Marius commented. He slid through the water, creating a steady wave. His hands were soon at my throat, gently pulling and removing each of my necklaces, being careful to place them next to me on the stone floor so that they would not be lost to me. The last to be removed was my choker, with which he removed the slowest and most carefully. 

It felt strange to me then to have Marius close to me in front of me. I could see specks of light amber littered throughout his dark eyes and his legs were nearly intertwined with mine in the water. After all was removed, he stayed hovering over me for a moment. One hand came to caress and hold my cheek before he leaned in close to me and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes closed once more and felt him kiss me with such a gentleness and kindness I had never known. His kiss left my lips, but left a trail down to my neck. And just as Lestat had done earlier in the night, I felt Marius pierce through my neck and another blissful orgasm wrecked my body. I was shaking against him and soft moans once more left my lips as he drank from me. He took a bit more blood from me than Lestat had, but pulled away before too much had been taken. 

My eyes remained closed even after his lips pulled away from my neck. But he wasn’t done with me yet. His hands were once more traveling along my body, caressing my breasts and circling my curves. He was eliciting more heat from within me. His fingers even slid further into the water to find my very core hidden and waiting to be touched. 

“I need you to drink from me now, do you understand? We will take from each other until the change begins”, he said softly to me. With his fingers circling my needy bundle of nerves, I would have done anything he asked of me.

“Yes…Give it to me”, I moaned to him, my body writhing against his.

He used his other hand to make a small shallow slash across the side of his neck for me to drink and he guided my lust filled head until my lips found the blood that began to pool there. My tongue lapped up the blood as it poured from him and I felt my body explode with so much more heat. It was like a strong elixir that brought me to the edge of another soul shattering orgasm. But he didn’t allow for me to drink much from him before his fangs were thrust into my neck once more. His fingers were still furiously circling and caressing me past the edge of the orgasm he was sending me tumbling down. I couldn’t stop moaning and my arms were now wrapped around him tightly. As this orgasm subsided he pulled away from me just enough for him to make a new slash, this one further down his neck, along his shoulder. When my tongue began to lap at his elixir once more, his fangs re-entered me at the same time. His fingers slipped inside of me as well, creating such an incredible level of passion and ecstasy I had never thought possible. I could feel my mind melting from such bliss and thought that I would break at any moment.  
But all good things must come to an end. Marius pulled away from me, no more blood to take and give and his fingers also withdrew. I felt a sudden loneliness and wanted to pull him back to me.

“Your change is nearly starting, precious. But don’t be afraid, I’ll be here with you”, he whispered to me. His cheeks were flushed as he spoke to me and his words were breathless. 

At first, I didn’t feel any different, but soon, my body was met with terrible pains and cramps. It felt as though my very veins were going to erupt from my skin. Marius held me in a tight and warm embrace in the water, keeping his word of staying with me. He whispered soft and loving words to me in a language I didn’t understand, but it comforted me all the same. I could feel every bit of mortality leave my body in the water.

He pulled me from the water and wrapped plush and soft towels around me. But I barely noticed his touch as my vision began to change. I was as if I were now seeing things I never could before. Patterns I never noticed in the stone tile. Reflections that couldn’t possibly have been in the water before. It was all so overwhelming and entrancing.

“Ah, I see you two had all the fun without me!”, a voice called from the door.

Lestat leaned against the now opened door, shaking his head at us.

“No matter, Kitten. We’ll have plenty more time to ourselves”


	20. Antoinette & Lestat

I suppose that normally we start off things with a very flowery and ornate opening. One where I recite the vivid details of a moment in my life that I feel was a turning point. And I suppose I could go on about the roar of the airplane or the stunning beauty I could see if I looked out of the tiny airplane window to see the world below me. But now, it would almost feel like I would be untruthful to you. Honestly, in that moment, I wasn’t gazing out of the window in a blissful state during my travels. I wasn’t engaging in small talk with my fellow passengers. I wasn’t even reading from a paperback novel to keep my mind free of flight anxieties. I merely sat there, tears no longer able to fall from my face, my eyes open blankly. I didn’t even truly notice who sat next to me in the economy seating. But isn’t that how every run away feels? They feel a constant up and down in their stomach. The butterflies of freedom blossoming and floating about, and yet in the bottom of your stomach you feel the cold hard stones that weigh you down. These stones that tell you that you are making a huge mistake and that you’ve ruined everything by burning bridges with everyone that was close to you. That certainly was me in that moment.

What was home life like? I suppose that these details would bore you, but if you simply must know at this point, I’ll tell you about it. My mother was overprotective and overbearing. I believe her to be the stem of the roots of my all my anxiety. I was never obedient enough for her. I was never polite enough for her. I couldn’t dress down too much without being judged for looking too plain or sloppy. I couldn’t dress up enough without being judged for being too vain or looking like a whore. She always bothered me about having friends though always complained that I visited with them too much. She wanted me to get a job and start working and yet she didn’t dare want me to move away from her. My father on the other hand, didn’t know I existed until I did something wrong. I was the one that wrecked his car. I was the one that kept all the strays in our neighborhood on our front porch. I was the one that broke my mother’s heart.

I had been scheming to get away from them for a long time, years perhaps. My life was my own to live, and I wanted to do it from a place where I could be free from them. I started spending more time with my friends. I began to sleep at their homes and even stayed with them for weeks at a time before coming back home. One of the last times I had done so, I had stayed with a young man. I knew him briefly from our time in school. He was a polite boy and was kind enough to offer me his home for a short while. We didn’t love each other, though I would be lying if I claimed that we didn’t share a bed once or twice.   
When my mother found out that I had been living with a man for a month, she lost it. She arrived at his house, banging her fists upon the door and screaming at the top of her lungs. She called me a whore and a demon. She slapped the poor boy across his face; demanding that he tell her why he seduced her little child into his bed. She didn’t want to listen to me when I told her that it wasn’t his fault. That this was my doing. To leave us alone. 

But now I would be too far for her to come for me. I was leaving behind my home country of France and doing what so many of those before me have done, and headed towards the ‘New World’. I had read so much about the city of New Orleans. Of how it shadowed France and yet was something entirely different all together. It was a delightful blend of so many countries and beliefs. Certainly I could find a place there that I could be myself.   
Luckily for me, it didn’t take me long to find a job in the new city. I got a job working as a waitress in a small café not too far from the center of the city. I got to see so many unique faces and interesting people. The job wasn’t the best, but it paid me a few bills to help cover my living costs. I was staying in an apartment with a few other people that worked in the city or studied there. They kept to themselves and didn’t bother me as long as I paid my part of the rent. 

Yes, it was then that it happened. It was a particularly nasty night. The muggy New Orleans night had begun to swirl with horrible inky black clouds as the sun was sinking down the horizon. I could feel the rumble of roaring thunder rattle the ground underneath my feet. Looking out the window of the small café I could see the maelstrom of rain pound the outside world. The people that lined the café seemed to not even notice the torrential downpour just on the other side of the thin glass windows. A flash of lightening caused a jolt amongst the small group and a collective sigh as the power in the small building shut off. It wasn’t much longer after that moment that I was sent home for the night. I didn’t live too far away from the place where I stayed, however, it was a bit of a trek to get home…especially when lost on the way.  
The power had gone out throughout most of the area so I had no streetlamps to light my way home and the pouring rain hadn’t helped either. The cold rain was chilling me terribly and I could feel my legs and arms grow numb from the cold water that drenched my form. I had no jacket or umbrella to shield me from the elements, so incredibly foolish of me. My hair clung to my face and I had to nearly strain my eyes to see where I was going as the rain seemed to fall even harder and heavier than before. I had to find a place of shelter if I was to make it home in one piece.

I had surveyed the area around me then and saw an abandoned town house. The windows had long been smashed open and the building bore signs of graffiti and the damage of time. The perimeter was guarded by vines and kudzu that hadn’t been disturbed in years. Even the front door of the once great town house, which stood cracked open, seemed to be held upon it’s rusty hinges dependent on the vines. I used a careful and gentle hand to push open the door as easy as I could, hearing the wood shift and the hinges squeak in despair as the door gave way. 

Now that I was away from the rain, I wiped my hands upon my wet uniform that dripped with cold water and pulled my phone from my pocket. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be too water damaged and I was able to turn on the flashlight so that I may see the inside of the building. The paint that covered the walls of the interior was peeling and the entire building held an old musty smell. It was like a thousand old books had just been opened right under your nose. I could almost smell the dust and decay of the old building. The floor under my feet felt stable and the roof seemed to be holding up rather well for its age, though I did see signs of leaks here and there. I let myself wander through the place, taking note of the broken furniture and old pictures that lay on their sides, as if tossed away by time. 

As I went further into the house, a horrible stench caught my nose. It was the scent of death. The light from my phone helped me survey the area. It didn’t take me long to find the root of the smell. Dozens of dead rats lay at my feet, some more decayed than others. Some seemed as if they just died a moment ago. Others no longer held fur or flesh and was merely a pile of bones upon the floor. With my hand covering my nose and mouth, carefully moved around the small dead bodies and saw that they seemed to form a path. It was as if someone were leaving them in a trail. As disgusting and gut wrenching as this was, my curiosity had been piqued. What manner of creature would leave bodies in a neat trail like this? Perhaps a very strange cat? Looking closer at one of the fresher corpses, I noticed what looked like puncture wounds on the creature. They seemed larger than a cat’s bite, though I wasn’t entirely eliminating the possibility of a giant cat.

Following the trail of rat corpses led me to an old crumbling staircase in the middle of the house. Some of the steps didn’t look too particularly stable and the roof was leaking water right in the middle, leaving the wooden stairs that sat there warped and striped. I put my foot on the bottom step and applied a small amount of weight to test its strength. The wood creaked under my foot, but held. I did the same to the next step, taking my time to carefully analyze the step’s strength before taking the next step. A few of the steps held more corpses that I would slide out of the way of my foot so that I wouldn’t have to make too much movement. 

When I was midway up the stairs, my eyes concentrating on the footing beneath me, my peripheral vision caught movement up ahead at the top of the stairs. I quickly looked up, shining my light to the top of the stairs to catch a glimpse. A cat sat at the top of the stairs. Its fur was long and white and its eyes glared at the bright light from my phone. Its fur held mats and tear stains underneath the eyes, though it seemed to be in better health than most stray cats I’d run across in the city so far. The cat studied me while it tapped its long feathery tail at its side.

“Are you the one that killed all of these rats?”, I asked of the feline before me, my feet beginning their slow and careful climb up the steps. One loud creak from the wood under my feet seemed to offend the cat. It dashed away from its place at the top of the stairs and the glare from its eyes were all I could see from where it sat in the corner.

“Vous tres jolie, mon petite chat”, I said softly as my feet came to rest at the top of the stairs. The cat watched me with wide eyes as I slowly approached. I held out my hand to the creature and held it steady to show that I meant no harm. It leaned forward from its perched position to sniff at my fingers from a distance, its soft sniffles could just barely be heard over the pouring rain outside. I watched its little pink nose come slightly closer to my fingers, perhaps smelling traces of food from my work. The white cat shifted closer to me and before it’s small rough pink tongue could lick the tip of my finger; we were both startled by a loud creak from another room. By the time my eyes returned to the resting place of the cat, it was gone.

Leaving my place at the top of the stairs, I looked down to the end of a hallway. The hallway led to different rooms and somewhere nearby I could hear the sound of rain pouring in from the leaking ceiling. The first room on my left that I peered into had a large patch of ceiling missing, the rain pounding on the sun bleached flooring. The patch also brought in a small patch of blessed light that streaked throughout the hallway. 

As I stepped closer to the room across, I once again heard the loud creaking. This time however, the loud creaking was accompanied by a definite shuffle of feet. 

“Hallo? Bonsoir?”, I called out. “Forgive me for trespassing, but the rain, it is too much for me to get home. I just needed shelter.”

As I edged ever closer to the room I could feel my stomach dropping. I could feel fear welling up, suddenly wishing I hadn’t made my presence known to whatever squatter was here in the abandoned town house. I reached the arched doorway and I immediately felt my bones nearly leap from my skin as I saw movement by my side. My heart was leaping from my chest when I was face to face with a pale young woman with coppery red hair pulled back in a messy bun, stray strands glued to her face from the rain. Her eyes were wide and were the color of fine honey. She wore a black uniform that was speckled with small stains and was drenched in cold rain. I sighed softly when I realized that I was staring at my reflection. My reflection sighed back at me from the large ornate framed mirror that leaned against the wall at my side.

“N’ayez pas peur mon cherie”, a hoarse dry voice spoke. Its French was very fluid and natural, very different from the Cajun mixture I’d gotten so used to deciphering here.

“Vous parlez francais! Tu parles il magnifiquement”, I exclaimed and approached the voice. 

There was a large leather chair with its back turned to me, the legs tapering off into old worn wheels, one of which was twisted and close to breaking off the chair entirely. I could just barely make out an old stained blanket hanging down from the sides of the arm rests and faintly I could see two feet planted on the ground, though that was all I could currently see of who sat in front of me.

“It has been a very long time since I’ve spoken that language. I’d almost forgotten how to use the words properly”, the voice said to me. The voice cracked as it spoke, but now as it spoke more words I could make out that the voice was definitely male. Even as he spoke in English, I could hear the tinge of French at the end of every word, as though they were dipped into a decadent chocolate.

“It sounds as though you’ve been away from the old country for a very long time, monsieur.”, I said in plain English as I carefully approached the old worn chair. My steps were quiet, but very known to the man sitting just a few feet away from me.

“Mon Dieu, you’ve no idea, mademoiselle. It’s been centuries”, he laughed dryly.

The old wooden floor creaked and sighed with my movements and just as I was about to reach out and lay my hand on the old leather chair, the man panicked and slid further from me. As he moved away from me, however, one of the old rusty wheels gave out and caused the chair to topple over, causing the man to fall out onto the dirty old floor. I quickly moved to help him up, kneeling at his side. He was wrapped in bundles of old blankets and clothing that smelled of mildew and dust. I could see long strands of nearly white hair that poured from the top of his head. I reached for his hand to feel that it was ice cold and his skin felt smooth and hard. It reminded me of touching something dead…

“No, please. Don’t come any closer”, the man cried as I tried to help him sit up. His hands came and pushed me away from him and recoiled back to him just as quickly and forceful. He was hiding his face from me.

“I won’t hurt you monsieur, I just want to help you”, I said calmly, reaching out for him once more.

The man laughed once more, a deep chuckle this time. Such a deep vibrato, I hadn’t expected it to rumble forth from such a frail silhouette. I watched as the bony slender skeleton like fingers spread forth against the worn flooring and begin to put weight on the weak palms.

“I should have expected that when the damned cat would finally bring me proper prey…that it would be one so innocent.” The man brought his other hand against the ground to push himself up to his knees. In a quick motion, one that I could only barely register, the man had twirled around and now sat with his back against the wall and he was finally facing me.

“Sweet girl, it is me hurting you, that you should be worried about”, the man said.

His face was pale and taut. I had expected to see wrinkles and spots from age, but what I saw was different. I saw nearly skeletal features, like a man starved for years. But his skin was nearly perfect, save what seemed to be scarring from injuries long ago. He seemed so thin and frail…and as though he were literally nothing more than skin and bones. I would think that I had been talking to a corpse this whole time…if it hadn’t been for his eyes. They were large and bright. Like a stormy night on a beautiful blue shore. His thick blond brow was furrowed as he stared at me now. His gaze was soft, perhaps winded from the fall. I wondered in that moment how I looked next to him. Everything about him seemed so faded and I must have looked like a blaze of color next to him with my red hair.

I was going to say something…something sassy about his last statement. Until I took a quick glance at his lips. I swore that I saw something that shouldn’t be there in that quick glance. And when I looked back, I studied the thin lips. They were dry and cracked, skin peeling from the bottom lip. But what had caught my attention were the glistening ends of sharp teeth that peeked from underneath his top lip. Almost like…fangs on a vampire.

“I know what you’re thinking. The answer is yes.”, the man said softly. I watched his lips move as they spoke this time and caught more of the fangs that lay behind his lips, nestled between normal teeth.

“But you can’t be. Vampires aren’t real. I mean, I know it’s the clichéd thing and all in New Orleans…but come on, you can’t be a vampire”, I exclaimed and leaned back to sit more comfortably on the floor in front of the man.

“Cherie, I am the reason that there are vampires in New Orleans.”, he said with a scoff. “I know I don’t look much now…but then…”, he smiled as he reminisced about strange old days “No one could resist me.”

“Oh yeah? Even someone like me?”, I asked of him, resting my head on my hand as I listened to him. I wasn’t sure why I felt so at ease around what could potentially be more than a health hazard, but I simply wanted nothing more than to be there and speak with him in that moment.

“Especially someone like you. I’d have you clinging to my arm by the intermission of an opera or symphony. Though…I’m surprised to find you still here and speaking to me. You’re quite strange”.

“The vampire is calling me strange?”

“I never claimed to not be strange. It takes one to know what and that sort.”

“What’s your name?”, I finally asked him.

“Lestat de Lioncourt. And yours?”

“I’m Antoinette Roselle Vâlème. Most people just call me Annie”, I said with a slight grimace when I said my nickname of Annie. I never really liked it as a nickname, though I was never overly fond of my actual name.

“Ah, cherie, but you’re more than just Annie. From now on, you’ll be my Beautiful Rose.”, Lestat said, a smile plastered on his lips.

 

I too had a smile across my face as we spoke for several more moments. He told me more of his life, of how he had created a lovely vampire family for himself. Of how they lived a wonderful and decadent lifestyle when America was brand new. And of how their child turned against him. A child vampire that grew to hate the one that gave her the immortality that ensured she would never grow up. I grew teary eyed as he spoke of how he knew she plotted against him and how she wanted him out of the picture. His voice had grown quiet and dark as he remembered nearly being murdered by the two of them, his vampire lover and their child. Of how they ran to France to be rid of him. Of how the vampires of France didn’t take kindly to Lestat’s presence and act of turning a child.

“What happened to Claudia? What did they do to her?”, I asked when his words began to fade away.

“They had burned her in the sun…and left me with the task to tell Louis that he would never see his daughter again. The daughter that I gave him…”

“Did you ever see Louis again? He must hate you”

“I don’t believe he hates me. I believe he has resentment for me. But not hate. And he has come to visit me in this godforsaken place once…that cat was his gift”, he said and pointed behind me.

I turned to see the fluffy cat trot up to the two of us, strolling past me with a large rodent hanging from it’s mouth. It made soft, almost content mews as it approached him and placed the rat at his feet. The rodent squirmed but wouldn’t move from in front of him.

“How pitiful that I must rely on a feline to procure blood for me these days.”, Lestat whispered as he took hold of the rat and moved to sink his fangs into the poor creature, but his eyes met mine before he could. Disgusted with himself he threw the creature to the other side of the room.

“Why is the cat letting you do that?”, Lestat asked suddenly with wide eyes.

I had been mindlessly stroking the soft long snowy fur of the cat as I had watched him. The cat was sitting next to me, purring with great content and it twitched its tail every now and again when my hand moved too slow or stopped for a moment.

“I don’t know, she seems to like it. She seems like a very nice cat. Is she not that nice to you?”.

He didn’t give me an answer, only peered at the cat as though it would strike against him without a moment’s notice.

“I much prefer the company of dogs”, he said moments later.

It was then that I noticed how the rain had ended and how much more clearly I could hear the vampire speak. And with the dissipating clouds more moonlight was shining through the broken windows into the dank room we occupied and I could see him more clearly. I also noticed the vampire’s gaze on me. He was studying me with all the firm concentration of an art student putting the image on canvas.

“You would look so much more beautiful with your hair down”, he said softly. I could see the hints of a smile along his lips. 

“Trying to charm me, are you?”, I asked of him with a sly smile. 

“It is what I do, my beautiful Rose.”

I laughed at his words, but still took a moment to pull my hair from the messy bun it was tangled in. Before long, coppery red hair fell into my vision and around my shoulders. I had become so comfortable talking with Lestat that I began to wonder how I could help him. He seemed harmless enough. But the thought that he was the one that caused the rat genocide all along the townhouse sent a cold shiver down my spine. And yet…my mind kept wondering. Perhaps the rat blood just isn’t enough for him…maybe he needs something stronger…

“Lestat…would it help if I offered you my blood?”, I asked of him, my eyes not really focused on anything, merely staring in front of me.

“Offering yourself to me so soon? Perhaps I do still have more of my old charms than I realized”, he said, his words practically being purred to me.

“I’m just trying to help you!”, I sputtered with a sudden flash of embarrassment. This exclaim caused the old vampire to chuckle.

“Well, I suppose I can’t turn down such an enticing offer then.”, his voice was softer then, as though he were consoling a child. “Come to me.”

His hand was outstretched to me and in the moonlight, I could see the slender fingers tremble ever so slightly. His blue eyes were locked on me, though the gaze was soft with an air of appreciation. In that moment, I felt hesitation. Perhaps a moment of fear. Like when you go to the doctor and you see them approach to draw blood for a test. That strange tinge that sinks into your stomach and makes you uncomfortable.

“Do not fear me, darling Rose. I shall take care so that you shall lose no petals, only a small thorn that you won’t even know is gone.”, Lestat said to me then. He had a warm smile upon his lips as he spoke. It was a smile that broke through my hesitation. 

I shuffled on my knees until I slid closer to his form that still clung to the wall. My warm hand came to rest in his cold hand. His grasp was gentle but firm as he pulled me closer to him. I was in his lap at this point, his blankets falling to his sides as his arms came around me. His clothing had smelt old and strange and yet now that I was even closer to him, I found that his true scent was that of the rain. I was gazing at him even as his hand was raking back the hair from my neck and he was nuzzling closer.

“You know, this is the part where you close your eyes”, he whispered softly against my skin. I could feel his soft breath along my skin, causing little goosebumps to form there.   
I did as he suggested and let my eyes close. My heart was racing in my chest with anticipation of his bite, though he seemed to be just as content with drinking that in instead of my blood. His lips lightly traced the skin on my neck. I could feel his brow against my jawline as he simply savored the moment at hand. 

“I wonder how much longer it’ll be before I go home…”


	21. Eliza & Lestat/Louis

“Each and every one of us has something special inside of us. It is what makes us tick. It is what allows us to know that we are truly alive. It is our heart. Without our heart, our blood would not flow. Now, can anyone tell me what the different parts of the heart are called?”

I stood at the front of the class. The sun was shining through the large windows that framed the small classroom. A modest class of only twelve students sat in front of me. They sat at their large oak desks and I could see a few feet tapping and a few heads resting on elbows. It was late in the day, the children were ready and waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them. A few of the brighter children had their hands up, eagerly awaiting the chance to answer my question. However, one of the outreached hands came from the back of the class, one of the students that doesn’t normally volunteer to answer my questions. 

“Ah Nathaniel, how nice of you to want to chime in. Do you know what the different parts of the heart are called?”, I asked of the small boy that always kept to himself in the back of the class. He wasn’t exactly a troublemaker, though he had his fair share of fist fights and profanity littering his vocabulary. I often wondered how much of his forceful behavior is taken from his father. 

“No. I don’t know anything about that. I don’t really care what the little parts are called since I know that the whole thing is called the heart, that’s all that matters, I think. But what I wanna know is, do vampires drink blood to make their heart work again? Is that why they do it?”, the small boy questioned.

“Nathaniel, this is hardly the time to talk about such fairy tales. We’re talking about human anatomy, not vampire anatomy”. 

“But Ms. Adler, vampires used to be human, right? What do you think changes in the human body to make them into a vampire?”

The class erupted in a small fit of giggles over the conversation. Nathaniel’s face held a smirk as he wallowed in the glow of getting me off topic to waste the last few moments of class in hopes that I would be so flustered that I would not remember to assign them homework. I ran an impatient hand across my forehead, my fingers pushing back stray strands of hair that fell from my bun during the long school day.

“Alright class, you want to talk about vampires? Then we will. I personally believe that vampires drink blood to relive how it felt to be alive. I imagine that they still withhold their own blood in their bodies that would make their heart beat, but the beats would be weak. But if they took in our blood, perhaps it makes their heartbeat more alive…more human.”, I spoke my thoughts on the manner, pacing around to the front of my desk to lean against the heavy oak as I continued on.

“Ms. Adler, have you ever seen a vampire?”, one of the other children chimed in. “Have you ever seen a witch?”

“No children, I’ve never seen a vampire, at least not that I’ve ever been aware of. And you know, all those witches that were burned here were just normal women. They were outcasts of Salem. They were women that people didn’t like and were easy to have fingers pointed at them for being imperfect or not satisfactory to have in the town. I believe that these so called ‘vampires’ are much the same. They are simply different people who live much different lives than the rest of us”.

“So you wouldn’t be scared if you met a vampire?”

“No, not at all. I’d rather like to talk with one and learn more about them”, I answered. Before I could finish whatever thought I held onto at the time, I was interrupted by a voice loudly being cleared by the door to the classroom. The principal stood at the door, a tall lithe man with a permanent scowl on his features. 

“Ms. Adler, I’d like to have a moment with you”, the man said firmly. As soon as he finished speaking the bells began to chime to signal the end of the school day and the children began to hop from their desks and gather their things to rush out of the school room.

“Wait wait, before you go, please read chapters eight through ten tonight and be prepared to answer my questions tomorrow! And remember to study for the spelling test that we’ll have at the end of the week!”, I called out to the small children that rushed past the principal with large grins on their faces. I could hear the other children from other classrooms leaving, their feet pounding against the floor as they ran out. As the voices and laughter died down, the principal came closer to my desk and leaned against the heavy oak as I took my seat and began to thumb through papers I needed to grade.

“Talking to the children about vampires and witches, I see. Salem stopped talking about witches a century ago, and so should you. Fairy tales are not a part of the children’s curriculum.”.

“I understand Salem is still rather sore over its past, but you cannot expect me to ignore their questions. Even if it is over something silly like fairy tales, as you call them, I am their teacher, even of things that are silly and irrelevant.”

My voice was cold and hard as I spoke to the man. I had a strong distaste for him as soon as I’d met him. He had been wary of hiring me and he had made this very much known to me. He had asked me many questions upon my traveling from England and my young age. He believed me to be unqualified and improper to be a teacher. But he had recently lost a teacher to childbirth and I approached him with the willingness to pick up on class exactly where she had left off and to not deviate from the lesson plan that was laid out for the students. 

He now cleared his throat once more before beginning to speak once more. The sound reverberated across the small classroom as it broke the odd silence that had fallen between us. He adjusted the cravat that sat above the long flowing black robes he always wore.

“Ms. Adler, I’ve come here to speak with you for a more official manner”, he began, turning slightly so that he made eye contact with me through one narrowed eye.

“I’m listening”.

“I’ll get straight to the point, since you’re such a straight forward young woman. The school has no need of your presence anymore. As of today, we will no longer have need of your interim position.” He spoke calmly and slowly, making sure I caught every word. I could feel my face immediately flush from a sudden surge of frustration and defeat. Of course, I was merely a temporary fix, someone to pat the children on the head and tell them bedtime stories while their real teacher was simply waiting for her chance to come back and do the job she was meant to do. The job that I was meant to do. I already knew all their names. I already knew all their strengths and weaknesses. I knew which students to approach to help because they felt too nervous to ask out loud. 

“So now what? There’s nowhere else you can place me? No other school in the area that could use some help? Please, sir, teaching is all I have here in America”. I hated sounding so whiny and hearing it in my voice in that moment only added to the crushing I felt in my gut. 

“If you’re really dead set on finding a permanent teaching career, why don’t you try moving south? There’s been more need of teachers down with the new settlers and immigrants.”

 

I hated not being able to say good-bye to the children. I hated having to kiss the principal’s ass while he signed me away to a small school in the southern province. I hated having to pack away what little belongings I had to move once more. Luckily, having the principal sign the papers meant that paying for this move would not come from my pocket. I went by wagon for most of the journey, riding with a group of other travelers, mostly businessmen looking to become planters and owners down south. This is also where I met Thomas. Thomas was a young man traveling to the same area that I was headed. He was very polite and offered plenty of conversation and distraction. He was a handsome man, with short wavy black hair and a very slim figure. He had dark brown eyes and high cheek bones that seemed to suit his wealth. He owned a large plantation and lived a posh lifestyle. He even had adorned himself in very fine clothing for the long travels and would often check the shiny silver pocket watch he kept in his waistcoat. Although he was merely a distraction to me, he seemed quite taken to me and demanded to know where to find me once we reached our destination. I brushed him off, but politely took the paper that was handed to me with how to locate his plantation.

After a month or so however, I became glad that I held on to that scrap of paper. The school that I had been signed for had been lost in a storm while I was on my journey south. The townspeople had shown me the building that had been blown over, the foundation practically rotting in the mud it stood in. My hopes had been thoroughly and completely dashed. In a moment of desperation, I sought out Thomas. He was the only person willing to help me here in this new land. He greeted me with open arms and offered everything his hospitality had to give. 

It was perhaps a week or so later he approached me with a proposal for marriage. It seemed that young Thomas was more infatuated with me than I had anticipated. I agreed once I gathered my thoughts and concluded that it would suit my needs to stay in the posh plantation house while I found a way to make my dreams a reality once more. I was polite to Thomas and would engage in small talk with him every now and then. He wasn’t the worst person to become betrothed to. He took care to keep his slaves in good conditions and to ensure that they had meals and a roof over their heads. They regarded him as a kind master, never raising a cruel hand against any. I respected his kindness and his effort to speak with me on an intellectual level. 

Many times I fell into terrible broody states. I felt that my life was serving no purpose while I simply allowed myself to wallow in the posh lifestyle. I had no true work to keep me busy during the day light hours. I had no need to lift my hand for any task if I so chose. I would spend several moments with my fingers hovering over the keys of the harpsichord, though I never really played a tune. I would thumb through several pages of a novel though never really reading a word. I would hold a pen over paper and never write a thought.   
Thomas took notice of these moments. At first, he believed I was homesick for the country side of England. He led me by horse to an untouched field some ways away from the plantation just after the sun had risen. The fields were emerald green and still held the shimmering diamonds of the morning dew. A gentle breeze wafted through the long blades of grass as Thomas approached me. But I felt nothing but the same distaste I felt in those same fields in England. Thomas then believed my affliction was caused by loneliness, by a need of company other than his and that of the few slaves that maintained the interior of the plantation. He began to drag me to social events. Grand balls where he would smother me in fine cloths and jewelry. He would have one of the slave girls put my dark brown hair up, stringed with pearls. He wanted the green of my eyes to be seen by everyone in the room.

It was at one of these social events that things changed for me. I would be given the chance to pursue my dreams once more. It was late in the year. The leaves had already changed their colors and began to rain down from the trees and paint the ground. A cool wind would race by and rain would come almost with every evening. An extravagant party was being hosted by an elderly widow. Her large open manor was open to most of the wealthy people that lived near the area. Everyone was elegant and even her slaves wore the fine clothing and wigs of the time. You could barely take a step over the threshold before being offered a large crystal glass filled with wine. Thomas escorted me to the commons area where many people hovered about Widow St. Clair. She sat in the back, a handsome young man perched next to her at her side, as though he were her finest slave waiting to beck at her every call. Thomas let loose of my arm to go speak to the Widow, and with my back against the far wall that was less occupied I could see the old crone glance at me as Thomas spoke and she smiled at me. The young man next to her conveyed no emotion, nor did he see to really be paying attention to anything at all around him.  
Everything dripped with fancy. The chairs were lined with gold. All the women sported fine pearls and diamonds. Widow St. Clair included. She held onto a lace fan, one she prided on being from Paris. I wanted to gag. This posh lifestyle was so easy to live and yet it was slowly killing me. I feared I would soon go twisted and brandish a blade.  
Two gentlemen had entered the commons area, though at first I believe I had been the only person to notice them. I had not seen them at any other event in the area and was curious as to who they were. The man on the right was very slender, much like my Thomas. His hair was raven black and tied back. His clothing had been the same emerald green of the fields of England. His vest was embroidered with leaves to accent his earthly aura. His face was very somber as he looked ahead to Widow St. Clair. His companion seemed to be much his opposite. His hair was down, cascading around his shoulders in blond waves. His clothing was a sapphire blue and embroidered with patterns of silver. He held a sly smirk across his features as I saw him softly speak. They stood near the entrance for some time before slowly pacing towards St. Clair. The blond gentleman had his arm around the other’s lower back, as though they held the familiarity of lovers. I would have easily written off the two of them as lovers if I hadn’t noticed the blond man’s eyes peering around the room, taking care to notice all the women in the room. Even me. I felt my heart stop momentarily when I let him make eye contact with me. It only lasted seconds, but his grin widened nevertheless. 

I watched from a distance as the two men came to St. Clair, both kneeling to place a kiss on her knuckles in greeting. This seemed to easily woo the old woman and I’m sure everyone in the room easily heard her cackling giggles. Thomas still stood nearby, also greeting the two men, taking more time in talking to the raven-haired man. Perhaps he knew him? I saw Thomas motion for me to approach. My movements felt sluggish as both new gentlemen turned to watch me approach. Up close, I saw that each man’s clothing perfectly matched their eyes, as though they did it on purpose. The raven-haired man had glorious emerald green eyes and the blond man had deep sapphire blue eyes.

“Darling, this is Louis Point du Lac, an old acquaintance of mine”, Thomas stated as the raven-haired man gave me a polite bow and a soft smile. My god he was beautiful. The way his eyes were so large and somber even as a smile crept across his lips. A thick strand of inky black hair fell from its place and hung above his eye giving him the air of mystery.

“And Eliza, this is…er…I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, Sir…”, Thomas stuttered a bit, giving a questioning glance to the blond man that was approaching me now.

“Lioncourt. It is a pleasure to meet you, dear Eliza”, the blond man said as he kneeled before me and lightly kissed my knuckles as he had done to the Widow. His eyes seemed a brighter blue as he looked up at me and his stare hearkened to more devilish intent than his quiet companion.

“You may call me Elizabeth”, I replied coldly, recoiling my hand from him. Even though he was just as beautiful as his companion, I couldn’t let my nickname slip from his lips like I was his lover. 

“And you may call me Lestat”, he chuckled at me as he stood. He towered over me, not even Thomas was equal to his height. But just as I was about to finish my greeting with a proper curtsy, Lestat turned from us and approached Widow St. Clair once more.

Now, don’t ask me what it was next that caught my eye or why it made me follow the two men more closely. Lestat had turned to look at his companion once more and there was something in his eyes…something so mischievous and sinister. It was something I should not have taken notice of. I had to know what this man had planned.

Moments later I followed not too far behind Lestat and Louis as they left the threshold of the manor with companions of their own now. Lestat strolled next to the young fop that had been watching over Widow St. Clair closely, his hand at the young man’s lower back. Louis was not too far ahead, with Widow St. Clair at his side. She seemed to be ecstatic to have another young man at her side and she walked with two small white dogs on a leash in front of her. Louis kept a polite distance from her and I could hear her frail voice speaking to him. 

“Young man, I’m old enough to be your grandmother!”, she exclaimed.

I crept behind the two pairs, keeping myself hidden in the shadows behind the large willow trees that lined the walkway to the lush manor. As I slowly drew closer, I noticed that Lestat and the young man had distanced themselves from Louis and St. Clair. It looked as though Lestat was purposefully moving him away from the old woman. Louis meanwhile helped St. Clair rest at the foot of one of the first large willow trees, one that was a good distance away from the manor. I hid myself a few trees away, underneath a large willow tree whose branches hung low to the ground, the leaves tickling the sides of my face as I eavesdropped on the situation at hand. 

Louis knelt behind Widow St. Clair and his arms came around in what must have been an embrace. I saw his head move down, leaning into her neck, pushing away the curls of her hair as he nuzzled. I couldn’t stand to watch the scene unfold, immediately disgusted by the moans of the crone. I shifted to the other side of the willow tree to see where Lestat and the young man had gone. They were across the other side of the willow path. Lestat had the young man pinned to one of the trees, and seemed to have his head buried in his neck just as Louis was doing with Widow St. Clair. I wondered then if the man cared about the gender of his lovers at all. How strange and free that must be.  
I was distracted by these thoughts by the barking of the Widow’s two small dogs. They were barking up a fierce storm and before I could move over to the other side of the tree, the dog’s barks became shrill whines. What I saw next sent cold shivers through me. Louis sat beside Widow St. Clair, her body lying on the ground as though she had been shoved aside. One of the small white dogs lay on the ground motionless and the other was being held by Louis. From my position, I couldn’t quite tell what he was doing with the dog, but moments later it was dropped like a broken doll. Widow St. Clair rose from the ground and began to scream.

“My little papillions, my butterflies…. he killed them!”, she screamed.

Louis turned back towards the Widow, his hands coming up in a desperate attempt to silence her cries. In a quick flash, Lestat had come to stand next to the two of them and his hands also came to the Widow. His hands were not for comforting though. They gripped the sides of her head and quickly snapped her neck, killing her in an instant.

“You whining coward of a vampire who prowls the night killing rats and poodles. You could have finished us both!”, Lestat spat at Louis.

I felt sudden shock and confusion. Vampire? 

Louis had grabbed Lestat then, furiously slamming him into the trunk of the great willow tree. The sheer force of his attack caused the grand tree to sway, the leaves fluttering about them. However, Lestat merely laughed at the brute force. Louis growled his words at Lestat, undiscernible to me at my distance.

“You can’t kill me Louis, nor I you”, Lestat chuckled at his dark-haired companion. Louis loosened his grip and Lestat slid from the trunk of the tree. His hair a mess from the slight tussle and his jacket slightly askew. He took a few steps towards Louis, softly speaking to him once more, his hands lightly pushing Louis against the same tree. Louis stared off in the distance, not truly seeming to care of Lestat’s words. Lestat turned to walk away and his large grin slipped from his lips.

His eyes were locked onto me. My heart started to rapidly try to escape my chest as I realized he saw me. I turned to run, my arms flailing at the long strands of the willow tree to move from my field of vision. But before I could leave the entangling strands, Lestat stood before me, his movements preternaturally quick.

“Eavesdropping is very unbecoming of a young woman, Eliza”, Lestat spat and took another step towards me. But I held my ground.

“I believe murder to be much more unbecoming. Believe you me, I can scream much louder than St. Clair. I’m sure even a few of her slaves must have heard her cries. Even if you kill me, there’s a hell of a lot of witnesses at this party, Monsieur Lioncourt”, I spat back at him.

“Ah, but how will dear Thomas feel about seeing his beautiful wife slaughtered upon the trees?!”, he threatened, his eyes set ablaze.

“If it is death you wish to court, allow me to introduce you mon cherie”, Lestat growled as his hand came to grip my throat. 

He was pulling me closer, his grip blocking my precious airways…was this how it shall end?...


	22. A Long Awaited Reply

Hello, hello and hello.

It has been quite some time since I last uploaded any of my requests and I'm more than certain that some of you have given up waiting (who wouldn't, right?). But I am here now to let you all know that I have returned to this thread to once again get back to work with fresh chapters. I have quite the back log of requests to handle so if you've recently added one, don't lose hope! I will be getting to it as soon as I can! Those who are seeking their sequel chapters, I ask that you understand that I will be giving everyone their first part at least first!


End file.
